Power Rangers: Ninja Strike
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: (Sing AU) a power hungry white tiger who has been imprisoned in the spirit world for so long has finally escaped and is bent on revenge against those who denied him from claiming what he thought was his. Now, Buster Moon, with the aid of an interdimensional warrior named Ninjor, recruits six ordinary animals with attitudes to fight him and become Ninja Power Rangers.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I just came up with this idea after seeing the insanely epic new 'Power Rangers' movie (loved every single minute of it and brought back so many memories of my childhood). This combines 'Sing' and one of the original four seasons of the original 'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers', in which each contestant from the movie is chosen by the power of the ancient ninja to become their world's own version of the Power Rangers. The bad guy for this story is a character of my own design, so I will not be using Rito Revolvo in this story, nor will I be using Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, or Ivan Ooze, the suits will be of my own design as well. Now let's dive into the first chapter ever shall we? Enjoy!**

Deep within the mountains of Ancient Japan, there was a school where animals could gather and learn the ancient art of the ninja in peace and harmony. Many chose to join to become the next generation of their province's protectors, others chose to learn to achieve inner peace and tranquility. This school was under the management of one of the most ancient masters of the martial art, a being from another world known as Ninjor, a warrior who invented the art of the ninja and wanted to pass his teachings on to others so that others could learn how to fight and defend themselves and others.

Out of all of the students under Ninjor's tutelage, only six were the most gifted and excelled the most at their art. These students were comprised of an Ape, a Crane, a Falcon, A Frog, A Bear, and a Wolf. Ninjor took notice of their exceptional gifts and announced that they would be deemed worthy to become true ninja masters. These masters were also given special powers by Ninjor himself, each given a special gold coin with images of the animal spirits which their fighting styles had represented molded into them, which helped them channel their powers into special armor which granted them strength, stamina, and speed beyond their comprehensions. With these coins and armors, they were also given massive robotic embodiments built using the ancient technologies of the world Ninjor originally came from, and were dubbed 'Ninja-Zords'. These warriors were hereby dubbed: Power Rangers.

But, one of Ninjor's other students was furious at his master's selection. This student was a white tiger named Ferra-Khan, and he joined the school because he saw darker power in the art of the ninja, and wanted to use what techniques Ninjor had to offer to destroy what others had that he didn't. Ferra-Khan also believed that in order to achieve his goal, he would have to be better than the rest, even going as far as to injure his classmates every time he would spar with them, sending them to the infirmary with bleeding cuts, broken bones, and deep scars. The only student he could never out best and always lost to were Ape, Falcon, Wolf, Crane, Bear, and Frog. He always lost to them no matter how hard he studied and no matter how fierce he fought against his opponents.

On the same day that the Power Rangers had been selected and the Ninja-Zords were bestowed upon them, Ferra-Khan snapped at his masters and stood up from the crowd, approaching them. He shouted how such power could be used for more than just protection, and how it could be used to dominate cities, countries, even worlds, and that he should be a ranger instead of the ones he had selected. Hearing these vile and wretched statements made Ninjor feel nothing but anger towards Ferra-Khan, and challenged the tiger to a duel. Ninjor emerged the victor, and Ferra-Khan was exiled from the school and was told to never return.

Ferra-Khan then took to the neighboring set of mountains to live the rest of his life in shame and exile. Ten days of traveling without food or water, Ferra-Khan was close to death from hunger and dehydration, but was eventually saved by a tribe of animals who practiced dark magic, and they were called the 'Kabuki Tribe'. The tribe took Ferra-Khan back to their village and using all the power they had, they restored his malnourished body back to it's original form. Ferra-Khan told the tribe his story of how he was exiled and denied limitless power, and the animals of the tribe taught him every single spell they knew as well as presented him with the gift of an enchanted sword, a sword which would trap the souls of the animals it slaughtered and turned them into evil statues, shadows of their former selves that fought for whoever wielded the blade.

Feeding off the dark magics that now flowed throughout his veins, Ferra-Khan returned to Ninjor's school and the minute he walked through the doors, began killing every last one of his own classmates and made them his slaves.

"Ferra-Khan, what is the meaning of this!?" demanded master Ape. All the white tiger did in response was laugh at this.

"I am simply here to take what was meant to be mine, but was denied by your precious master Ninjor" Ferra-Khan said as he approached Ape and the other masters, twirling the glowing green blade in his paw.

"Ninjor saw darkness in your heart and that's why he refused to make you a master like us" master Wolf piped in.

"What we have was never meant to be yours, so don't think you have the right to just come back here and take it away" master Bear shouted at the tiger, who laughed loudly at his statement, as if he was hearing a joke.

"Foolish little teddy bear, with my new dark powers that have been granted to me by the Kabuki Tribe of the misty mountains, I have more than enough power to just take it from you" Ferra-Khan said as the army of statues that used to be their classmates and fellow students began charging at them. The masters activated their ranger powers and their armor appeared on their bodies. The statues were defeated easily and as each statue was destroyed, their spirits descended to the afterlife where they were meant to go after death. Despite their victory against the army of statues, their battle had nearly ravaged the school and was on the brink of crumbling to the ground.

"Surrender, Ferra-Khan. You are outmatched and have nowhere to run" said master Crane.

"That is what you think you feathered fool" Ferra-Khan said before he began attacking them and engaged the masters in combat. Ferra-Khan had the upper hand and had mortally wounded each and every last one of the rangers. Just as the white tiger was about to strike the final blow which would turn their souls into his own personal minions, Ninjor had intervened and blocked the glowing green blade with his glowing blue ninja sword.

"Your lust for power blinds you, Ferra-Khan. And that is why you were never chosen to be a Power Ranger" Ninjor said before he gave Ferra-Khan a powerful elbow jab to the ribs and forced him several feet back. Ninjor then jumped up and did a backwards flip and landed on his feet on the top of the stone stairway that lead to the entrance of the school temple.

"These weak-minded peons never deserved the power, they never did!" Ferra-Khan shouted like a child having a tantrum as he picked his sword back up and began charging up the stairs towards Ninjor to kill his former mentor once and for all. Just as Ferra-Khan was about to attack, Ninjor had pulled out an ancient talisman and held it up to him. In a flash of bright golden lights, Ninjor had banished Ferra-Khan to the spirit world, never to return. After placing his own sword back into it's sheath, Ninjor ran to the aid of his dying students.

"Forgive me, master Ninjor. We failed you" the Ape weakly rasped.

"No, it is I who has failed you all. I was a fool for underestimating what Ferra-Khan was capable of, and now he's murdered all my students, destroyed my school, and now I am about to lose you" Ninjor said in a voice full of remorse and regret.

"Master, you know that Ferra-Khan will return. He will find a way to escape the spirit world" master Falcon told his master as he coughed.

"I do know this, and I feel like the world is doomed if and when he does" Ninjor replied.

"No, there is a way" master Wolf said, placing a paw on his master's leg.

"Take the coins and our powers, preserve our Zords and yourself with them. When you have sensed that Ferra-Khan has returned, send the coins out to find new masters and you may train them better than you have taught us, so that Ferra-Khan may not be victorious in the next age" the wolf said.

"But you earned your powers, and the right to be Power Rangers. I cannot just take what you have worked so hard to earn" Ninjor said.

"But you must, master. You must, or else Ferra-Khan may succeed in not only taking the power he's been lusting for, but also in destroying the new world he awakens into" master Bear told him. Ninjor realized that his former students were right, and that he must take their powers and preserve the Ninja-Zords.

"Very well, I will take your powers and then you will be free to descend to the next life. It has been an honor being your master" Ninjor said with such sorrow in voice, almost as if he was about to start crying.

"And we were honored to be your students, master Ninjor" said master Ape who's eyes were now halfway closed and was nearing death. Ninjor then took the coins off the belts of their suits and began chanting in Japanese.

"Watashi no seito-tachi wa heiwa de yasunde imasu. Hontoni anata no chikara ni fusawashi hito o anata no rei ni motome sasete kudasai **(Translation: Rest in Peace, my students. Let your spirits seek those who are truly worthy of your powers)** " and the coins levitated in mid air and began extracting the powers from each of their dying host's bodies. The Ape powers came out of it's original master in the form of a rest misty aura, the same happening with the other coins only the Wolf powers were blue, the Crane powers were pink, the Frog powers were black, the Bear powers were yellow, and the Falcon powers were white. Once the extraction was completed the armor on their bodies disappeared and so did their bodies, turning into fireflies that flew high up into the sky to join their fallen brethren in the afterlife.

"I promise, I will not fail you again" Ninjor said as he stared down into the coins that rested in his hands. The coins also turned from gold into a different colored jewel, but sustained their original coin shape, and kept the carvings of the Ape, Crane, Frog, Falcon, Bear, and Wolf on them too. Each coin was the color of the powers that was stored inside each of them. Ninjor then placed the coins inside a small Japanese jewelry box made entirely of cherry blossom wood and the corners and edges were covered in gold metal.

"Come my friends, we must rest for now. But when our enemy rises once again, we shall answer the call of destiny and awaken" said Ninjor to the Ninja-Zords when he walked up another stone stairway up to a large circular stone patio where the six Zords perched around it and Ninjor sat in the middle in a position as if he was meditating in the very center with the chest sitting on his lap and his hands placed on the sides before he encased himself in stone and the Ninja-Zords did as well, turning to stone. As Ninjor rested inside his stone shell, he prayed to himself that he would not fail whoever the coins chose when he awoke, and that he could train them to be the next generation of Power Rangers.

 **-Many Centuries Later-**

**(Buster's P.O.V.)**

I just woken up from my slumber and got ready for today, which was without a doubt one of the best days of my life. Since I was a little kid, I heard bedtime stories from my dad, who ran a simple car wash about Ninjor, Ferra-Khan, and the Power Rangers. After graduating college, I dedicated my life to proving the existence of Ninjor and his secret ninja school in the Japanese mountains, and after almost ten years of searching all over Japan, I had finally discovered the remains of the school. Not only did I discover the school, but I also discovered Ninjor himself, just like in the stories he sat in the center of a circular patio in a meditating stance holding the chest that contained the power coins, surrounded by the Ninja-Zords, resting in stone just like their creator was. The first thing I said when I first came across the stone shell was just 'I can't believe it, it's really Ninjor'. The only thing that I didn't manage to find though, was the talisman that Ninjor used to banish the evil Ferra-Khan to the spirit realm to spend the rest of his life forever without the blissful release of death.

"Good morning, Mr. Moon" I heard my assistant, Mrs. Crawly as she entered the door with a mug of coffee.

"Good morning to you as well, Mrs. Crawly" I replied when she handed me the mug and just as I was about to take a sip, I saw that it was empty and only a brown ring around the bottom of the cup.

"I made you some coffee, I got a little thirsty on the way up" she said. Of course, she drank it all. When I looked at the clock, I just put the mug on my desk and then started packing sandwiches into a little metal lunchbox.

"No time for coffee, I better get going. They're supposed to be delivering my findings today" I told her. I found them just a year ago, but it took a good five months to get the proper paperwork to authorize an import license on Ninjor and the Zords as well.

"Alright, have a safe trip Mr. Moon" said Mrs. Crawly.

"Thank you" I replied before I walked out the door and got on my bike and started riding over to the pier for the cargo ships.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Buster passed by an alleyway, where a young Silverback Mountain Gorilla of eighteen years of age named Johnny Ulver was leaning against a wall singing. The song he was singing was 'The Way I Feel Inside' by The Zombies, a classic song from a band that had been around before he was born. Johnny was the son of a mobster who also ran a local garage in town, and his father got his own son wrapped up in his gang and their criminal activities despite him being very uncomfortable about it, and that he wanted to do something with himself other than just be a criminal. When he noticed two cops coming by, he stopped singing and hid behind a stone pillar.

"Huh, what was that? I thought I heard someone singing" one of the cops, a rhino said before the alarms in the building next to him began to go off. The alarms startled Johnny and pulled out a small radio.

"Guys, listen, stay where you are. The cops are..." before Johnny could finish, his father and two uncles jumped out the window carrying large burlap sacks filled with money and wearing paper white bunny masks and blue jump suits. The sound of shattering glass and the alarms caught the attention of the two cops who were passing by and started to chase them, but they all got into the back of their black truck. Johnny and his father were the only ones in the trunk of the vehicle.

"Johnny, you were supposed to be keeping a lookout!" his father scolded.

"Sorry dad" Johnny said, apologizing for not doing a very good job at something he was being forced into.

"And where's your mask!?" the older gorilla asked. Johnny then pulled it out from the back pocket of his leather jacket and put it back on.

While the robbery was taking place, a thirty three year old pig named Rosita Walker was washing the dishes in her home while listening and singing along to Katy Perry's 'Firework'. Rosita had originally dreamed of being a singer, she knew she had the talent and could have made it big in the music industry, but she gave it up to raise her twenty-five piglets and becoming a devoted wife to her workaholic husband, Norman. She heard another voice started to talk and then she turned around to see one of her sons, Casper dancing on the table.

"Look at me, I'm mommy" said Casper in a mocking tone and making his siblings laugh. Rosita groaned and picked her son off the table.

"Don't be like that, I'm a good singer" she said in her own defense. Rosita then saw her husband come into the kitchen with his smart phone against his face and looked up to his wife to ask her a question.

"Honey, have you seen my..." Norman began, but stopped when Rosita pulled her husband's car keys out of one of the pockets of her apron.

"Right here. Honey, tell them what a great singer I am" Rosita asked.

"Oh, yeah you were great honey" said Norman before they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"By the way, I think the upstairs toilet is clogged again" Normal said before he walked out the door. The mention of this made the mother pig sigh and added to her mental list of things to do today.

While the Walker residence was finishing their breakfasts, on the steps of the train station entrance/exit, there sat a small white mouse wearing a maroon suit with thin white vertical stripes on it, as well as a matching hat on his head playing the saxophone. This little mouse's name was Mike O'Malley, and he had a real thing for music by Frank Sinatra (the 'Chairman of the Board' himself) and the 'Rat Pack' as well as classical jazz. Mike was also a mouse who wanted nothing more to go out clubbing with beautiful girls and drive expensive cars, but these fantasies made him greedy and money-hungry as well as it made him attack those who didn't tip his street performances good enough. When he noticed a baboon place a coin inside the case of his saxophone he stopped playing and picked it up.

"A penny!? How dare you! I happen to have studied at the Lincoln School of Music!" shouted Mike.

"Sorry, but that's all I have right now" the baboon apologized.

"Oh is that so, huh?" Mike asked as he jumped off the stairs and grabbed the poor monkey by the collar of his shirt.

"Alright, prove it!" the mouse demanded.

"What!?" the baboon asked out of fright.

"Empty your pockets, right now!" Mike angrily clarified. The monkey began doing as he was told and began emptying his pockets, and all that was coming out of them was a blue plastic inhaler and a few paperclips and peanuts. Mike grabbed the inhaler and looked at it.

"What is this thing? What do you smoke outta this thing?" asked Mike.

"That's my inhaler" the baboon answered out of breath as he let slip a wad of ten dollar bills out of his left back pocket secured together by a metal clip that landed right next to an empty gum wrapper.

"Aha!" Mike shouted before grabbing the wad and going back up to where he originally stood. He then held it up high for all the passerby animals to see.

"You see it? You all see it right here! The monkey lied!" he called the baboon out, which caused all the animals surrounded him to gasp in disgust at him and give him 'death glares'.

"Next time pick on someone your own size, bully!" Mike shouted before he removed the metal clip and threw it at the monkey's head before he took a big breath of his inhaler and then ran off after picking up everything he let out of his pockets and ran off in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, in a nearby bar and grill, two porcupines were playing a rock song together. One of them was Lance Atlas and the other was his girlfriend, Ash Rockwell. The two of them dated since they were in middle school, but as they grew older their love started to die and Ash was placed as Lance's 'Backup Singer' while Lance did most of the main vocals. Ash tried to get some more of her own vocals into the song but every time it resulted in a scolding and reminder from Lance that HE was the lead singer. When the song was over, they began packing up and heading home from their gig.

"That went well, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"Ash, remember I'm the lead singer. Just stick to the backing vocals, alright?" Lance reminded her with an annoyed voice, as this was the umpteenth time (he lost count) he's had to tell her this.

"I'm sorry, I just get a little carried away sometimes" Ash apologized.

"Yeah, but it just ruins my song, know what I mean?" Lance pointed out blandly without any emotion like he didn't really care that his girlfriend wanted more involvement in their song performing and writing. Ash just sighed and didn't say another word as they kept on walking to their apartment.

Across town in a small one story house in a smaller part of the city, lived a family of elephants celebrating a birthday father. The youngest member of the family was eighteen year old Meena Cushing, and it was her grandfather's sixty-ninth birthday today. Everyone else was in the living room sitting at the small circular table that stood right next to the kitchen door while Meena finished lighting the last candle on the cake itself. When Meena came inside the living room and set the cake down on the table in front of her grandfather and began singing happy birthday. When it got to the final verse of the song, Meena sang it beautifully, almost as if she was a backup singer for Celine Dion. Meena then saw how her mother, grandfather and grandmother were staring at her and blushed as well as her ears pressed against the sides of her face.

"Aw" her mother said.

"What? Come on, make your wish" Meena said gently pushing the cake forwards to her grandfather.

"I wish you'd join a choir, a local band or something" grandpa said.

"I tried" she said, but all it got was a 'Bah!' from him.

"Dad, we talked about this" Meena's mother piped in.

"So she's a little shy, so what? If I had a voice like Meena's, I'd be a superstar by now! Just singing 'oooooh yeah!'" he said, making the teenager chuckle lightly.

"Sure, grandpa. Now blow out your candles" she said, and with a deep breath, he used his trunk to blow out the flames atop the candles.

While the Cushing family was having their birthday party, inside a small building that stood a few blocks away from where Rosita's house was, another pig with a much heavier body wearing only a dark purple glittery leotard and a green headband as well as neon green wrist and ankle-bands stood in front of many other animals instructing a Zumba class.

"Bring it all the way down! Wiggle those hips and sway those shoulders! Makes you feels spicy, no?" the pig asked, his name was Gunter Moscovitz, and he was the owner of the dance studio as well as the lead instructor for almost every class that the studio held for all kinds of dancing styles. Gunter made a very good living doing what he did, he loved to dance, and teaching others how to dance as well. But, despite doing what he loved, he always felt like something certain was missing from his life, something that he felt would make his life suddenly more 'Spicier' (as he would put it).

"Everyone feeling the burn?" asked Gunter. All the class's attendees either nodded or said 'Yes' to the pig's question. Loud beeping began emitting from Gunter's ankle-band and everyone stopped dancing, it was the alarm on his smart-phone which signaled the end of class.

"Good work everyone! I'll see you all next Wednesday, just remember to work on your hip movements" Gunter reminded everyone as he shut the alarm and held the door open for the students who began leaving for their homes. Now, Gunter went into his office and picked up a book and opened it up to where the bookmark was. While he silently read, Gunter wished in his head that something, anything would come along and make his life more interesting.

 **A/N: There you have it! The back-story of our main antagonist and the identities of our future Power Rangers. Next chapter is where things are gonna get more interesting, where Ninjor will awaken from his slumber and Ferra-Khan will arise once more, and the new rangers will be chosen. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chosen Rangers

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you to all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed chapter one. Now we move on to chapter two! Now we move on to chapter 2 of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. In the last chapter we had a backstory about the bad guy, Ferra-Khan and the mentor of the fallen Rangers, Ninjor. We also got to meet Buster Moon, who finds the resting stone encased Zords as well as the resting stone Ninjor as well as Johnny, Meena, Mike, Ash, Rosita, and Gunter. Now, let's get right into the update, shall we? Enjoy!**

Inside a large museum, a new exhibit had just opened for artifacts that were only spoken of in ancient legends and myths from several different countries across the globe. There was also a large party being held to celebrate the exhibit's opening, and the guests ranged to famous explorers, authors, newspaper reporters, college professors, and animals of political importance. Most of the relics on display in the museum were ancient weapons, jewelry, masks, statues, as well as the same charm that imprisoned Ferra-Khan in the Spirit world, all protected by bulletproof glass. One hour and fifteen minutes into the party, and other animals were already making new friends, getting drunk, as well as making business propositions with one another. None of them had taken notice to the fact that Ferra-Khan's spirit world portal charm began glowing bright jade green. The glass that surrounded the charm began to melt as if acid had been poured onto it, melting from the heat radiating from the charm. When the heat began to melt the entire podium, that's when all the guests began to notice it and all of them were curious as to why this was happening and gathered around the puddle of goo which the charm sat inside.

"Remain calm everyone, nothing to be scared of" the museum director, a red panda said, trying to calm down the visitors and guests.

"Nothing to be scared of? An entire podium just MELTED! And you want us to remain calm about it!?" asked a penguin in outrage at the director's statement. The charm then stopped glowing and began to emit glowing green cracks on the smooth jade surface of the charm itself, and all the other guests noticed it and began to back away in fright. Soon, the cracks completely covered the charm and once the entire charm fell to pieces, a large flash of green light appeared in the room nearly blinding all of the party's attendees. When the light disappeared, in the middle of the puddle of slime remains of the podium stood a white tiger who wore a tattered dark brown Tarzan-style loincloth which went down to the front and backs of his knees, and had tiny little skulls surrounding the waistband of the loincloth like a belt, on his upper body was a sleek black armor vest that went down to the bottom of the ribcage and had spiked golden shoulder guards, on his ankles and wrists were gold wrist and ankle bracelets which had two sets of curved blades on the bottoms in the shape of tiger's claws, and on his head was a gold crown that looked like a menacing 'M' with the two gold sides running down the sides of his head down to his lower jaw, and in the forehead's center was the head of a lion, and holding it onto his face was a hold headband. This tiger, was Ferra-Khan, the power hungry former student of Ninjor who was responsible for the slaughter of the Power Rangers and their classmates and students many years ago.

"Well well well, look at what we have here. Feeble little animals gathered around for a little preview of what is to become of their precious homeworld" said Ferra-Khan to the animals who stood terrified in front of the tiger.

"N-N-Now who do you think you are? Barging in on my party, terrifying my guests, and trashing my new exhibit!? Asked the red panda who tried to stand up to Ferra-Khan, who now waved his hand over another podium and causing that podium to melt as well before picking up from the slime, the sword that was given to him by the Kabuki Tribe and the same sword used to slaughter Ninjor's students and his Power Rangers.

"Since you asked, I am Ferra-Khan" said the tiger as he now withdrew the blade from it's sheath and revealing the dark green aurora surrounding it. One of the guests, a giraffe began bowing down out of fear and shaking like a chihuahua.

"Ferra-Khan, slaughterer of warriors, and former student of Ninjor" he said. Ferra-Khan giggled in a deep voice.

"Glad to know at least one of you has heard of me" Ferra-Khan said before he held his paw up and brought the giraffe closer towards him using telekensis and lunging his sword into his heart. The stabbing made everyone in the audience gasp in horror as they watched as the poor giraffe was now turned to stone and eyes began glowing orange once he withdrew the blade from where he struck.

"Destroy" he simply ordered and his new stone minion began attacking and killing the other guests.

"Let this be a warning to all of you who dare to deny that I am the true heir to this world and the power that I was denied years ago. Those who challenge me shall be sentenced to a fate worst than death… a lifetime of servitude by my side" and with that said, he lunged his own sword into the floor and all the armors in the exhibits began coming to life surrounded by a dark orange aura and screaming loudly to the sky while the stone giraffe as well as the possessed sets of armor began to commit several gruesome slaughters throughout the museum's halls. Ferra-Khan even stabbed a few other guests and turned them into his stone servants as well, making them kill without thinking and acting solely on instinct.

"Come out wherever you are, Ninjor" Ferra-Khan said before he walked out of the museum and those he turned to stone and the possessed armor sets began following him down the street and outside the city, taking refuge in the old abandoned foundry which had been uninhabited for many many years.

 **(Buster's P.O.V.)**

I had now just finished moving Ninjor and the Zords down to the cave that the theater was built over. This theater was built in the place of an old mining company, but was bought and converted into a theater where shows were held, and the caves still remained underneath it. I had converted it to look like an underground dojo that looked similar to the stone courtyard that Ninjor and the Zords took to their stone slumber. I took off my blue blazer jacket and set it down by my feet in my office. Ms. Crawly has just come into my office with a beverage in her hand.

"For you, Mr. Moon. I know how much you like Cherry Dr. Pepper" she said before I took from her and took a sip out of it.

"Thank you, this is just what I needed after all that heavy lifting I did today" I told her.

"Also, I noticed that one of your statues is glowing" Ms. Crawley told me. My eyes went wide and turned to her, almost spitting out my drink onto the carpet.

"WHAT!? WHICH ONE!?" I asked.

"Oh it was the one in the middle of that fancy stone patio, the one with the chest sitting in it's lap" she told me. That was when I jumped up over my desk and ran down into the caves where my eyes met someone I never expected to find in the place of Ninjor's statue, it was Ninjor himself. The chest that contained the Power Coins was lying on the floor by his feet.

"W-Where am I? What is this place?" he asked himself aloud as he tried to stand up. I decided it was time for me to make an introduction and help him out.

"I can answer your questions" I said, and that caught Ninjor's attention. I offered him my paw and he took it as I helped him up to his feet.

"My name is Buster Moon, you are in the caverns below my theater. The year is now 2017" I explained to him slowly after helping him up and picking up the chest and handing it over to him, which he took without hesitation.

"Where are the Zords? Are they lost?" he asked.

"No, the Ninja Zords are safe, there in another cavern just down that way. But right now, we need to worry about you. You've been asleep for a very long time you know" I said, guiding him up to my office and letting him sit down in my comfy blue office chair.

"I can't be awake, the only reason I would be awake is if…" he said, trying to find the words he was looking for.

"If Ferra-Khan has returned?" I asked, and his head turned towards me.

"How do you know about Ferra-Khan?" asked Ninjor.

"I was told bedtime stories about you, your school, Ferra-Khan, and the Power Rangers when I was little. My dad loved telling me about your many brave adventures as well as the adventures of your Power Rangers" I explained to him.

"So you mean to tell me that I have been asleep for centuries?" Ninjor asked me.

"I'm… afraid so, Ninjor. And with your awakening, without a doubt in my mind that Ferra-Khan had broken free of the Spirit World too" I said.

"We must take action, make sure whatever he's planning cannot come to fruition" Ninjor said as he placed the chest on my desk and opened it up, taking the red, blue, yellow, white, pink, and black coins into his hand.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked him.

"Only the Power Rangers can destroy Ferra-Khan, I must find new rangers, train and prepare them for what lies ahead of them. If Ferra-Khan managed to escape the spirit world, that means he's grown stronger after spending century after century there. We need the Power Rangers if we are to destroy Ferra-Khan for good this time" Ninjor told me. I understood what he meant, and I knew that if we were to keep the world safe, that new Power Rangers would have to be chosen.

"How do we chose who will become the new rangers?" I asked him as he walked over to the window.

"We don't, the coins will" Ninjor told me before he held his hand up and opened it, the coins glowing and flying up into the sky to find new hosts to inherit their incredible powers.

"What happens when the coins choose their new rangers?" I asked him.

"The coins will guide them to me, where I will make them the warriors this world needs them to be" he answered. I just looked up out the window where the coins flew and silently prayed in the back of my mind that this would work.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

The coins flew throughout the sky, emitting the colors of their ninja powers. They flew so fast that they gave the appearance of colored shooting stars that danced throughout the night sky over the city. Once the coins reached the center of the city itself, all the coins split up to find their new masters.

The Red Ape coin zoomed in a zig-zag motion throughout the city streets and made their way towards a garage near an apartment complex. Johnny and his father, as well as his uncles lived in this garage, while they weren't pulling off robberies or heists, they fixed cars for a living. Johnny had just gotten there while the police were in hot pursuit of him and his family but lost him after taking a secret passage through the park only they knew about and just shut the garage door. Before the metal door hit the concrete ground, the red coin flew right in and hit Johnny right in the side.

"OW!" he shouted. The gorilla placed a hand where the coin hit him and then looked down to see it sitting on the floor.

"What in the name of London's towers is this thing?" he asked as he picked it up and looked deep into the ruby red coin. The coin started to glow brighter than before, and Johnny swore he could see a large red mechanical ape before in a flash of red light before it stopped.

"Ah, geez what was that?" Johnny asked himself aloud, rubbing his eyes that weren't comfortable with such a bright flash. The teen then noticed that his uncles were coming up from behind him, and hid the coin away in his jacket pocket.

"Johnny, come on, it's dinner time. We're having pan seared steak tonight!" Johnny heard his father say.

"C-Coming dad" he replied, still taken aback by the bright light and the vision of that robotic red ape from before.

The White Falcon coin had just found a worthy host as well, and it was just right across the street from the garage Johnny worked at. Inside the third floor of the apartment complex lived Ash and Lance. Ash was now cleaning up the coffee table of all the junk food they ate while watching a 'Boring Chick Flick' (as Lance put it) and then felt her knee get hit hard.

"OW! What in the heck!?" shouted Ash really loud, not loud enough for Lance to hear as he was in the shower and the sound of running water emitting from the shower head as well as music from the radio blocked out the sound. Ash clutched her knee and then looked down to the hardwood floor to see the white power coin.

"Woah, never seen anything like this in a jewelry store" Ash said as she picked it up and stared into it's pristine white surface. A flash of bright white light then flashed in front of her as well as the image of a robotic white falcon crying out like a regular falcon. When the light was gone, Ash just shook her head and looked back down at the no longer glowing coin.

"Either I ate something funny, or I just saw a giant mechanical bird" Ash said before she heard the sound of Lance getting out of the shower and then hid the coin inside the pockets of her black pants that she wore under her skirt.

"You ready for bed, babe?" Lance asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just cleaning up" Ash said before she walked into the bedroom that she and Lance shared.

The Black Frog coin found it's way downtown by a bus stop which Mike had chosen to play next. He had just received a five dollar bill for his performance that he got from someone who only paid him in a button, much worse of a payer than the baboon from before was. When Mike was about to reach the ending of his song, Mike then heard something hit the ground making a lot of 'Clinking' noises like when someone dropped a metal coin onto the ground and looked down at his feet to see the black power coin rolling down and landing right next to his saxophone case.

"Did somebody lose something? Hello? One of you dropped this piece of cruddy looking plastic jewelry!" Mike called out, but nobody responded.

"Screw it, it's mine now" Mike said as he picked up the coin which wasn't all that heavy, only the size of an American Half-Dollar coin made entirely of a black jewel. A flash of black light nearly blinded Mike as well as the image of a frog made entirely of machine parts making out a frog call. When the frog and light disappeared,Mike looked all around him, thinking that the frog was someone next to him.

"Who's there? Where are you!?" he called out, but just like before, nobody bothered to answer him. When the next bus arrived, Mike put away his saxophone, and hid the black coin inside his jacket.

The Pink Crane coin made it's way through the suburbs and flew right into Rosita's house right through the mail slot and bounced off the tile and carpet before she felt it touch her shoe. She picked it up and put it in her apron pocket and then went back to inspecting all her children's teeth to make sure they brushed them good. After the last piglet was placed into bed, Rosita went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table to take a look at the pink power coin. It looked beautiful, like the kind a princess would wear to a ball or coronation. The pink coin flashed before her an image of a mechanized crane, which made a cry to the sky before it disappeared and stopped glowing.

"Oh-kay then. Definitely need to cut back on the coffee" Rosita said before putting the coin back in her pocket and walked upstairs to her bedroom where her husband, Norman was already asleep from a hard day of work at the office.

The Yellow Bear coin was the next one to find their host, and it zoomed right through Meena's neighborhood. Once it reached her house, it landed in the windowbox full of flowers by the kitchen window. Meena's last chore of the day was to water all the flowers and plants in the house, so she got right to it after everyone had a slice of cake and a drink to wash it down. Meena opened the window wearing a pair of headphones listening to some music while preparing to water the flowers. Before pouring the water into the windowbox, she noticed the yellow power coin and pulled it out of the soil.

"Wow, this looks pretty cool" Meena said while looking at the coin. Meena then winced in pain after a yellow light began to blind her and an image of a yellow robot grizzly bear roaring and flailing it's claws in the air was shown to her. Meena shook her head and opened her eyes to see that the coin was now no longer glowing and looked down at it.

"Man, what was in that cake?" Meena asked herself, thinking that the bear was just a hallucination from something she ate. She then placed the coin inside the pocket of her sweatpants and then resumed watering all the flowers before going up to take a shower and going to bed, placing the coin under her pillow like she used to do with her teeth back when she was back in grade school.

Finally, the last power coin to find their hose was the Blue Wolf coin. And it made it's way towards Gunter's dance studio. Gunter was just putting away some papers he had to sign for the bank as well as placing some checks from his students in an envelope to deposit later as well. When he was about to turn the lights off, the blue coin busted through the window and broke the glass, landing right by the air vent next to the large mirror. Gunter gasped and ran outside, looking out for whoever made of thrown it.

"Who threw that!? Come out and face me you juvenile delinquents!" shouted Gunter, but nobody was there. The pig then just went back inside and picked the coin up.

"Why would anyone wanna throw this? Looks really beautiful" Gunter said softly as his eyes deeply looked into the sapphire coin. Soon, it began to glow brightly and a robotic blue and silver wolf howled at the sky right before Gunter's eyes. When it stopped, Gunter jumped where he stood and looked around him, breathing rapidly. He thought someone broke into the studio but he was still alone. After placing the coin inside his pocket, Gunter covered the window up with a plank of wood and then closed up for the day and headed home for a goodnight's rest.

 **A/N: Ferra-Khan has escaped the spirit world, has new minions, and Ninjor has awoken as well. Not to mention, the new Power Rangers have been chosen by the power coins to manifest their incredible powers. Johnny is the Red Ranger, Ash is the White Ranger, Rosita is the Pink Ranger, Meena is the Yellow Ranger, Gunter is the Blue Ranger, and Mike is the Black Ranger. Next update, we get to see how these powers affect them and how they come to discover what is happening to them. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	3. Discovering the Power

**A/N: What's going on everyone? Welcome to the third update of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. Where we last left off, Ferra-Khan had escaped the spirit world and killed some innocent animals, making them his mindless slaves as well as possessing a few sets of armor to do the same. Ninjor has also awoken at the sense of Ferra-Khan's return to the mortal realm, and Buster has agreed to help him however he can to stop him. Now the rangers have already been chosen by Ninjor's Power Coins and we're gonna see how they deal with having incredible power inside them. Enjoy!**

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

My alarm clock was beeping in my ear like crazy, forcing me to wake up and greet the day. I felt like I just got hit by a bus considering how sore I felt, and I didn't even do any hard physical work yesterday, which was odd to me. Deciding I had enough of the alarm ringing in my ears, I slammed my hand down on it, and unintentionally broke it to bits. I gasped in surprise at what just happened, normally whenever I slammed my hand down on the button the alarm would shut off, not break the entire clock.

"Oh crud" I said aloud to myself as I kicked the covers off myself and got up to go to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth, I also noticed that that little red coin that hit me last night was sitting on the edge of the sink itself. Last I checked it was in my jacket's pocket, what was it doing in my bathroom? It's like this coin had a mind of it's own or something. When I was about to turn the knobs to get the water running, both the knobs broke off the sink, little bits of porcelain stuck to the bottom due to the screws that dug deep underneath them. Now, I started to worry, I had never done anything like this before, I didn't even think my body was capable of something like this.

"Please don't be broken, please don't be broken, please don't be broken" I said as I dropped the knobs and tried to reach down to try and make the water run using my hands but it didn't work. I then started to feel a little different, like something about me stood out more than usual that never did. I took off my pajama shirt and looked in the mirror to see that on my stomach, was a hard six pack of abs. I worked out, sure, but I didn't work out enough to gain the stomach and chest of a bodybuilder overnight.

"What the!? Since when have I ever been this ripped before?" I asked myself in the mirror. A strange sound started coming from the coin and I began to look down at it, it was glowing red again and shaking on the surface of the sink, making clinking noises from the edges rapidly tapping on it. It also was emitting the same noise I was hearing, the same kind of sound a lightsaber makes whenever it's blade is swung around. This was starting to freak me out a little bit, like something out of a science-fiction horror flick.

"Shut up, shut up" I whispered as if I was talking to the coin. I figure a good karate chop would make it stop, but all it did was break off a large portion of the sink's edge and the coin remained in tact.

"Dear God, dad's gonna kill me" I said in shock with my eyes wide at how much damage I had done to my bathroom sink. The coin then began moving on it's own on the floor, kind of like a little robotic vacuum you saw in those infomercials, it was almost like it was trying to go somewhere on it's own.

"Alright, screw it. I'm skipping the shower today" I told myself aloud as I (gently this time) opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out some spray-on deodorant and sprayed some all over myself, not as good as an actual shower but it would do for now. After that, I put on my clothes as well as my jacket before I picked the coin back up into my hand and the noise just stopped and it began to float in front of me. The coin was now giving me directions on where to go. I went around the backdoor to follow it so that my dad didn't see it, because if he saw a flying red coin, he'd freak out like any other sane animal would. So, I guess now my little game of 'Follow the Coin' began.

 **(Rosita's P.O.V.)**

I was feeling great this morning, I was getting everything I needed to get done today at a super fast rate. Normally I just took my time, but today I just had so much energy inside. I knew it wasn't normal for a sow my age to be doing this much with a lot of speed inside my body, but I just felt like I was on fire and just couldn't stop now. I got the dishes done, did the laundry, make my children's lunches for school, and cleaned every single room in the house within two hours before my kids woke up. Now I could just sit back and relax and watch some of those shows all my friends down from book club were talking about. I then began feeling something warm vibrating inside my pocket making a noise that kinda sounded like a lightsaber's blade, and pulled it out to see it was that pink coin I found last night.

"This is definitely weird" I said to myself as I placed it down next to me on the small table where we kept all our remotes as well as a little plastic plant we had for decoration. What happened next, I didn't expect, the coin still continued to vibrate and the glow grew brighter, making the plastic plant catch on fire and the remotes began emitting electrical sparks before they caught on fire and their plastic shells melting into hot, foul smelling, black puddles on the wooden surface.

"Well, I have some explaining to do when Norman gets home" I said right after I got the fire extinguisher out from under the kitchen sink and sprayed the whole thing down, killing the flames and preventing the whole house from catching on fire as well as an awkward call to the city fire department, because who else is gonna believe me when I say a magic coin just set it on fire when I set it down there? Other animals would probably think I'm crazy. Underneath the foam, the coin was still glowing pink and it began levitating and floated over towards the front door.

"Guess it wants me to follow it" I said to myself. Thank god nobody else was here with me or they'd be freaking out and calling 911 or maybe even the press, making a big deal out of this. So, with deciding what to do about this finally out of my way, I opened up the door and began following outside the house and down the street. Wherever this thing is taking me, I certainly hoped nothing bad was gonna happen.

 **(Ash's P.O.V.)**

Lance went out today to run some errands, which means I was home alone today. Whenever I was alone, I worked on writing my own songs, such as writing the lyrics, working on the instrumentals, and recording them onto my laptop. The song was actually coming together quite nicely, I was halfway through with the lyrics and I was just about to place the finishing touches on the instrumentals. Once the song was done, I was thinking of maybe showing it to Lance to see what he thought about it and maybe sending it to a record label to try and get us a contract and we could be rock stars like we always wanted to be since middle school.

"This is my kiss goodbye, you can stand alone and watch me fly. 'Cause nothing's keeping me down, so I'll let it all out come on and say it right now right now right now!" I sang loudly. I then heard shattering noises and saw that some some reason, my voice shattered all the windows in our apartment.

"Oh dear God, Lance is gonna be so mad when he sees this" I said to myself, he would not be happy to say the least, he'd probably rant at how expensive it would be to get them fixed. So, to hide the damaged windows, I just pulled the curtains down to cover it up, hopefully Lance won't notice it.

"Now all I gotta do is sweep all this glass up" I said to myself as I walked to the closet to get the broom and dust pan, but some strange sound stopped me in my tracks and caught my ear. It sounded like hovering, and it wasn't exactly subtle. I turned around and saw on the coffee table that little white coin that came into the apartment last night on it's own. It was glowing bright white and was vibrating on the surface.

"What in the actual heck, is going on right now?" I asked myself, last I checked I put that coin in my pajama pants pocket, how did it even get onto the table? It's not like it moved all by itself did it? Not even thinking about what would happen next, I picked it up and it was now levitating in the very center of my paw.

"This is new" I said with my eyes wider than dinner plates. The coin literally flew towards the door and was banging on it, like it was begging to get outside. I could only guess that this meant the coin wanted me to follow it to wherever it wanted me to go. So, I picked up some notepad paper off the fridge and wrote a note for Lance saying I 'Went Out' not even bothering to mention the coin or the broken windows.

"Alright little guy, what is it you wanna show me?" I asked the coin as I opened the door up and let the coin hover outside, moving slowly like it knew I was following it.

 **(Meena's P.O.V.)**

When I woke up this morning, I felt really odd, like when I went to answer the house phone, it broke into tiny little bits of broken plastic and circuit boards. My mom saw the whole thing, and I apologized saying it was an accident and that I never done anything like this before. She just told me it was alright and they were meaning to get a new house phone anyways, but it wasn't just the phone that broke, it was the TV remote (good thing we had a spare, just in case), the mouse for my computer, and even my bathroom mirror. I never knew I could do things like this, I had never felt this strong or powerful in my entire life.

"What is happening to me?" I whispered to myself while I looked at my reflection in the bathroom with the one mirror that I DIDN'T break. And for some reason, sitting right on top of the toilet was that little yellow coin that I found in the window box last night, it was glowing and making a hovering noise, as well as vibrating on the surface of the tank.

"Wait, didn't I leave you in my room last night? How did you get in here?" I asked, talking to the coin like it had a mind of it's own, I mean how funny would that be if a little coin actually had a conscience and mind of it's own? When I picked it up, it felt really warm in my palm, and it stopped making the hovering noise and the vibrating as well. Once the heat that was coming from it died down, the coin began to fly out of my hand. I followed it out of the bathroom and saw that it was banging on my door trying to get out.

"Mom, I'm going out on a walk!" I called out to her.

"Don't stay out too late, it's pastry night tonight!" she called back. I then ran over to the door and opened it up. The coin then began hovering out of the house at a pace I could follow. I was nervous at where this coin was taking me, but at the same time kind of excited, because how often do you get to experience something so magical? (or possibly Alien).

 **(Mike's P.O.V.)**

I could not feel better than I do right now. When I woke up this morning, I felt extremely light on my feet, I felt super confident like I could take on the whole world. I decided to play in the center of the park today, I figured that it would be the best way to bring in some customers as well as a good way to roll in that sweet dough. I may have only made a couple bucks today, but still, it was a start.

"Coming through!" I heard a voice say, I stopped playing and looked to see a sheep on a moped that looked like the gears were out of control and that he couldn't regain control of it.

"Somebody help! I can't stop! The brakes are jammed!" he shouted. He was about to head towards me, and I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me, preparing to die, but I was still standing. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw, I stopped the moped and was holding it high above my head, I mean me, a tiny little mouse lifting something that was considered impossible for someone of my species to lift. To a regular mouse, it would have crushed every bone in their body and killed them, but I actually stopped it and I didn't even gain a single scratch from it!

"Watch where you're going, punk!" I shouted before I tossed it and the sheep (who was still on the moped seat) into the park's center fountain and I heard him shout 'Sorry' as he flew through the air and into the water. After that, I just stared down at my paws, how did this even happen? And most importantly, since when could I do that? I then felt something warm coming from inside my jacket and I pulled out that little black coin from last night. It was emitting some kind of black aura as well as making hovering noises. Once it levitated out of my paws and began hovering right in front of me, it began to go in another direction.

"This day could not get anymore stranger" I said. I packed up my saxophone and began chasing after the coin. Good news is, whenever this whole 'Coin Chasing' thing is done, I could use it for a different act, the incredible 'Strong Mouse'.

 **(Gunter's P.O.V.)**

Today was my day off, which meant no dance lessons for today, and I couldn't be happier. For some reason since I woke up early this morning, I felt like there was this fiery burn inside my body. When I was having lunch, my soda got extremely hot and it exploded without even having to shake, it was almost like a geyser in the kitchen, and it took me about an hour to finish cleaning every single last drop of sticky, nasty, warm coke up off the floor, table, counters, and the walls as well.

"Geez, what a mess" I said to myself as I just placed the rag into the washing machine to get all the soda out so that it can be reused later. Ever since I found that coin that broke my window in the studio, I haven't really been feeling the same as I usually do, nor has anything been normal, I mean, I had a soda geyser in my kitchen, not to mention while placing the rag in the washing machine, I think I made a dent in the side with my hand, and I'm not even that strong. Inside my jacket pocket, I could feel something warm coming out of it, so I reached into it and pulled out the blue coin.

"Seriously, how is it that a tiny little coin could cause this much trouble?" I asked myself. Ever since the soda geyser and the washer dent, I began having theories that the coin was the cause of the problems. I figured they were making me do these things, or just doing them out of some kind of strange extraterrestrial force that resided inside the coin itself. The coin then began to start floating out of my hand and began levitating towards the door, out of curiosity I decided it was the best idea to follow it wherever it was going, maybe that way I could finally get some answers as to where the coin came from, how it could do these things, and most importantly, who made it.

"Wait for me little coin! You want to show Gunter something, no?" I called out as I chased it outside my house and into the streets.

 **A/N: The rangers have now discovered their powers, sweet huh? Now the power coins are leading them to where they will all meet and discover the secret as to why this is happening to them and what is to come for them in the future. I also wanna say that there will be references to past 'Power Rangers' seasons, just wanna throw that out there. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. You are the Power Rangers

**A/N: In the last chapter, Johnny, Ash, Rosita, Meena, Mike, and Gunter discovered that their bodies have changed and are feeling different due to the energy flowing through them from the coins they found. Now, with their power coins as their guide, the soon-to-be rangers will follow them to where they are destined to meet and discover their destinies. Now let's dive right into the update shall we? Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Johnny had just arrived to the Moon Theater where the coin was leading him, and when it first arrived in front of the building, the coin stopped floating and landed in the center of his paw. The young gorilla was now confused as to why the coin would lead him here, and why it stopped moving or doing anything on it's own. He then decided to look into the glass that covered the ticket office out of curiosity and saw that nobody else was inside the building.

"Hey" a voice said, causing him to jump slightly. When he turned around, he saw Ash standing right behind him with her white power coin in her paw.

"Oh, sorry if I scared you" Ash apologized.

"Nah it's alright. So, what are you doing here?" asked Johnny.

"Would you believe me if I just told you?" she replied. This made Johnny chuckle and speak up.

"Try me" he said. Ash then held up her white coin and just as she was about to speak and tell Johnny the whole story, he gasped in shock and interrupted just as she was about to tell him.

"You got a coin too?" he asked.

"Wait, what do you mean 'Too'"? Ash asked in confusion before Johnny opened up his palm and revealed his own red power coin, which made Ash's eyes go wide.

"I can't believe it, I thought there was just one" she said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing until I saw yours" Johnny answered. The porcupine then shook her head to snap herself out of her state of mesmerization and held out her paw for Johnny to shake.

"Ash, Ash Rockwell. And you are?" she said introducing herself.

"Johnny Ulver" he simply said after taking his paw into hers and shaking it gently. Once the two were done shaking, they turned their heads to notice Meena who had just arrived on the theater's front steps and the yellow coin fell into her paws.

"Another one? How many are there?" Johnny asked while he and Ash walked up to Meena, showing her their own coins to her.

"Guess, I'm not the only one, huh?" Meena asked to herself in a shy manner.

"Nope" said Ash.

"You should talk" the three of them heard a voice from behind them and all looked to see Mike walking up to them holding the black coin up to them. Rosita had just walked across the street and up to the others while catching her pink coin when it stopped glowing and levitating.

"Five? there are five of them?" Johnny asked as he saw Rosita's coin before looking down at his own.

"Actually, there are six" Gunter said as he walked up to them showing off his blue coin.

"So it seems we all have a coin. And I'm also assuming everyone's been feeling weird since they found them?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, I destroyed my bathroom and my alarm clock without even trying" Johnny said.

"I've just had a lot of speed and energy and got all my chores done early before anybody else woke up" Rosita added.

"I picked up a giant vehicle with my bare paws. Normally it would crush me, but I actually caught it and tossed it far away" Mike said, not taking his eyes of the black coin.

"I made a mess of my kitchen just by touching a soda and making it explode without shaking it" Gunter piped in.

"I destroyed my house phone, and almost every mirror in my house" Meena said to the others while she held up her yellow coin.

"And just by raising my voice, I shattered all the windows in my house like an opera singer" Ash said. Everyone's eyes were now on the front doors of the theater and stayed there for a few minutes before they all looked back at one another once more.

"Does anyone even know what we're doing here?" Rosita asked. Everyone just answered 'No' in unison.

"I dunno, but I do wanna know what is going to be asked of us? I mean, we're all just strangers to each other" Johnny said.

"Well, obviously we're here for a reason" Ash said. The doors then opened and everyone's heads turned to them to reveal Buster, adjusting his little red bow tie on his shirt walking towards them.

"Ah, hello! I am assuming that you are the ones who found the coins?" Buster asked.

"Uh, yeah" Meena said, showing Buster her power coin.

"How do you know about the coins?" Mike asked in a tough guy gangster tone.

"More importantly, who are you?" Gunter added to Mike's question.

"Tut-tut-tut, calm down, calm down. Follow me, and all your questions shall be answered" Buster said as he began walking into the theater, expecting them all to follow him inside.

"What do you guys think? Should we follow him?" Rosita asked.

"Heck, can we even trust him?" Ash added.

"I get this gut feeling that tells me that we have to. All of us" Johnny said before walking ahead of the others and into the theater. After a few minutes and realizing that Johnny was right, they followed him inside the theater and shut the door behind them. As they walked through the theater hallways, they were in awe at the beauty of the interior, the walls were red velvet and the entire auditorium had balcony seats like an opera house. A lot of them had remembered seeing a show here years ago, and memories of the place began coming back to them.

"Wow, this place is beautiful" Meena said aloud, which Buster's ear caught and the koala turned his head back to respond to the teenaged elephant.

"Why thank you, she is my pride and joy for many years since my dad helped buy the place for me. Boy was I grateful for him" Buster said. Ash just rolled her eyes and spoke up.

"Uh, no offense but we're not here for a family history story, we just wanna know why we have these coins and what we're doing here" Ash said. Rosita's eyes narrowed and elbowed Ash's arm, which was due to her maternal instinct, reprimanding her as if she was reprimanding one of her own children.

"Don't be rude" the sow scolded. Buster then continued to lead them backstage and towards a staircase that looked like it lead to some kind of downstairs area. When they reached the downstairs area, everyone began feeling their hearts racing at the cave walls which was dug to match that of a circular tunnel-way, nervous about what was really going on or what was going to happen to them. Soon, they were brought into a large part of the cave which was built to look like an ancient Japanese combat arena in the shape of a circle with six podiums surrounding the edges of it.

"Wow, this is amazing, no?" Gunter said at the architecture that stood before him and the others.

"Ninjor, they're here!" Buster called up to the ceiling. Johnny and Meena looked to each other with confused faces.

"Ninjor?" they asked one another in unison. Ninjor then jumped out from the ceiling and landed in the center of the patio, startling the others.

"That is me, young primate and pachyderm. I am Ninjor" the mechanical interdimensional warrior answered as he turned his head to them. Everyone's eyes were wide in fascination at the appearance of Ninjor.

"Tell me your names" Ninjor gently commanded.

"I'm Johnny" Johnny said first.

"And, I'm Meena, sir" the elephant nervously said.

"My name's Rosita" the sow piped in.

"Name's Mike, pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister Ninja" Mike said, Ninjor just narrowed his glowing orange eyes and got closer to the tiny white mouse.

"It's NINJOR!" he snapped.

"N-Ninjor, got it" Mike said nervously and nodding like he was facing a bully at school that all the other students were afraid of.

"And I am Gunter, pleasure to meet you, no?" Gunter said last. Ninjor then turned to Buster and spoke quietly.

"These are the ones that were chosen? They're nothing like I thought they would be" Ninjor said to the koala.

"Funny, I actually told myself the same thing" Buster replied.

"Um, I'm sorry Mr. Ninjor, but what were you expecting us to look like again?" Rosita asked, but as Ninjor was about to answer, Buster stopped him and spoke for him.

"Nothing, nothing at all Rosita. We know better than anyone not to judge anyone by appearance" Buster said.

"Show me the coins" Ninjor politely said.

"Excuse me?" Ash replied.

"Right now, show me the coins" Ninjor said again, but with a more strict tone due to how hesitant Ash seemed. Johnny, Meena, Ash, Gunter, Rosita, and Mike all held up the power coins. When he saw all six coins returned to him, Ninjor just sighed and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"The Morphing Grid, is never wrong. If the power coins have returned with the animals that have been selected, than these animals are indeed the Power Rangers" Ninjor said. Buster then began jumping up and down, cheering with glee in his voice.

"Yeah! Power Rangers!" Buster shouted. All the chosen animals began whispering to one another in confusion as well as looking down to their coins, lost for words as to what was happening to them.

"Uh, excuse me, Ninja Guy. Did I just hear you say that we were 'Power Rangers' or some strange do-hickeys like that?" Mike asked. Ninjor, not happy with being called 'Ninja Guy' by a mouse got up in his face one more time with a booming voice.

"Yes! Yes, you are the Power Rangers. Any other questions?" Ninjor responded.

"Nah, I think I'm good" Mike answered, shaking like he was almost about to pee his pants.

"Good" the mechanical ninja master responded before standing up and standing right back in the middle.

"Ninjor, sir. Could you please explain to us what these 'Power Rangers' are exactly?" Johnny asked.

"Yes of course. A long time ago, I was the headmaster of a prestigious school which taught the ancient art of ninja, a martial art of my own design to animals of all kinds, predator and prey alike. Only six of these animals, who excelled above all the others were not only chosen to be teachers, but chosen to become Power Rangers. Each of them wore mighty armor made of a symbiotic element which bonded to the wearer and protected them from even the greatest of attacks" Ninjor explained to them all. All of them were now awestruck at the explanation, it sounded like to them being chosen to be a Power Ranger was such an honor.

"These rangers were masters Ape, Frog, Wolf, Bear, Falcon, and Crane. Each of them the master of a different style of ninja that they developed on their own, which made it unique to them and only them" Ninjor added.

"Uh, yeah that sound pretty cool and everything, but what does this have to do with us? We're all just normal animals, strangers to each other" Rosita asked. Ninjor sighed and opened his hand to reveal a white energy orb that had several glowing yellow specks of cosmic dust inside it.

I hoped I wouldn't have to show you this" Ninjor said before he slammed the orb down on the ground and a large flash of light blinded their eyes. Now, each of the chosen rangers were standing in the center of what looked like a destroyed version of their own city, with all the buildings nearly burnt and destroyed with ashes falling from the sky like snow and innocent animals turned to statues that showed looks of fear and hurt.

"Dad, oh my god" Johnny said when he saw a statue that resembled his own father.

"Mom, Grandma, Grandpa!?" Meena asked with tears in her eyes as she gazed upon her own relatives.

"No! My babies!" Rosita shouted when she saw the stone statues of her pigletes and husband.

"Lance!? No Lance!" Ash shouted when he saw the statue of Lance running away from something.

"Oh no" Gunter whispered when he saw all the destruction around him.

"What happened?" Mike asked aloud. Sinister laughing drew all their eyes to the end of the road where they saw Ferra-Khan surrounded by glowing green menacing spirits of those who were statues as well as a large monster made of steel that looked like a gigantic demon with spikes on it's head and arms and legs looked down on all the others. Ferra-Khan then let out a high pitched scream and pointed at the chosen animals who watched in fear as the spirits charged to attack them. When the spirits finally reached them, they snapped out of the vision and fell backwards.

"What the heck was that about huh!?" Mike shouted.

"I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life" Rosita said.

"I second that!" Gunter piped in.

"What were you trying to do, scare us!?" Ash shouted at Ninjor.

"I saw my dad, my own father attack me" Johnny said, still shaking from what he saw.

"Who was that!?" Meena asked in fear.

"His name, is Ferra-Khan. He was once a pupil of mine who saw the art of ninja as a way to gain power and destroy worlds, and because of this I banished him from the school. One day he came back, but he carried dark magical properties with him. He slaughtered all his former fellow students as well as the original Power Rangers. In order to stop him, I trapped Ferra-Khan in the spirit world where he remained for centuries until he escaped, which is what awoke me and the coins which contains all that remains of the powers he wanted so badly" Ninjor said, which made them start to realize the importance of why the coins selected them.

"And so, you want us... to stop him?" asked Ash.

"Not just stop, destroy him. His existence is a very threat to all sentient life forms on this planet and the next" Ninjor replied.

"If the last rangers couldn't destroy him, what makes you think we can?" Johnny said as he walked up to him.

"We did not expect Ferra-Khan to return, with twice as much power than before. But now, I can prepare you, I know what he is capable of and what he can do. This time, you will be the ones to be the world's saviors" he responded.

"Couldn't you just call the military or something?" Rosita asked, still unsure about all this.

"No, only the Power Rangers can take down Ferra-Khan for good. And you six were chosen, which makes you the only option your world has for protection" Ninjor said in a more desperate tone.

"I agree, if you don't destroy him than who else will? Thousands of innocent animals, including your own families could die, or suffer even worse fates than that" Buster added, supporting Ninjor's argument.

"And what's worse than being murdered by a power-crazy white tiger exactly?" Mike asked.

"How does being turned into a mindless stone slave sound?" Buster answered which made everyone's eyes widen and gulp at the sound of being turned to a shell of their former selves and forced to fight for a being who lives entirely on pure evil.

"Wow, that is worse" Ash whispered to herself.

"So please, will you help me?" Ninjor asked. Johnny then stepped forth.

"I'm in, sir" Johnny said.

"Count me in too... Sensei" Meena said, bowing like a traditional Japanese warrior.

"I wanna help" Rosita added.

"We're going to be saving the world, no?" Gunter said, letting them know he was in.

"Eh, what the heck. I ain't got that long a lifespan anyways" Mike answered.

"If it means making sure that Ferra-Khan stays gone for good, I'm in as well, Ninjor" Ash said. Buster smiled at this, they have all accepted their destinies as Power Rangers and that they would be the ones to free their world from the grip of an evil tiger.

"Very well, let us begin" Ninjor said happily.

 **A/N: And, done! Whew, what a great chapter huh? Now everyone has met and learned the origins of the Power Rangers as well as the nature of their enemy, Ferra-Khan. In the next update, we're gonna see what Ferra-Khan has been up to since he broke out of the spirit world and killed all those animals at the museum. Ranger training will also start in the next update as well. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Conceal the Power

**A/N: Welcome everyone to the newest update of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. In the last update, Johnny, Ash, Meena, Mike, Rosita, and Gunter have discovered the secrets behind the coins as well as their destines as their world's generation of Power Rangers. Ninjor also explained to them the origins of Ferra-Khan and how truly evil he is, which was enough to convince them that being a Power Ranger was the only option on stopping him for good. Now, let's start the update shall we? Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Ferra-Khan had just reactivated the controls and machanics of the factory with the help of his slaves since they were from this era before turning into his eternal servants and helped to fix most of the devices as well as the controls to them. Thousands of stone slaves were carrying large amounts of steel that they stole from the city as well as steel they found hidden in the lower areas of the factory itself. Each pile of steel was melted down and placed into large molds that the white tiger created himself using his own powers he gained from the spirit world.

"We have run out of steel, master. It seems the amount of steel we need to complete your glorious 'champion' is much more than we originally thought" one of the possessed sets of armor that followed Ferra-Khan from the museum massacre said as he bowed down to his master. Ferra-Khan, who was now tapping his claws on the glowing green blade of his sword stared down at the production line and watched as his army worked to place every last drop of molten steel into the molds.

"Continue to work with what you have now, but salvage more tomorrow night. We have only five days until the full moon appears in the sky. And once that moment comes, we will be able to raise my undead armies, and nobody, not even anyone as strong as Ninjor OR the Power Rangers can stop me" Ferra-Khan said.

"Yes my lord" the armor said before it ran back down to continue it's work as the tiger ordered them to do.

 **-Back at the Theater-**

Ninjor now had all the newly recruited Power Rangers standing in front of him while Buster stood next to him while sipping on coffee prepared for him by Ms. Crawly.

"There are three important rules you must know about being a Power Ranger. First, you must never use your powers for personal gain" Ninjor began, which made Mike kick the stone floor and say 'Aw Nuts' because he figured that he could use his powers to elevate his social status like he always wanted while still working as a street musician.

"Second, never escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to" he continued.

"And, what's rule number three exactly?" Johnny asked.

"The third rule is that you must never reveal your secret identities to anyone. It would put yourselves and your loved ones at great risk of being targets for Ferra-Khan and his forces of darkness" Ninjor answered. Everyone else agreed that this rule was the most important, mostly because they couldn't stand seeing their loved ones suffering at the hands of someone as evil as Ferra-Khan. Buster then handed his coffee to Ms. Crawly and stood in front of Ninjor.

"Each of the ancient rangers were assigned a different colored suit. Their colors marked their positions in the team, and their own unique style of ninjitsu as well" Buster said.

"Johnny, your coin belonged to master Ape, who was skilled in what is known as 'Ape Style'. You shall lead your teammates into battle as the Red Ranger" Ninjor said before he showed Johnny an image of his ranger uniform in a cloud of cosmic dust which was just as tall as Johnny. The suit looked like a black full body skin-tight suit which had red armor plating made of some type of alloy on his arms, legs, chest, and backsides, as well as containing a octagon in the center of the chest which glowed light blue. Along with it, his helmet looked like an ape's head with black eyes on top and a black curved rectangle visor that stretched to the top left and right sides of the helmet inside the ape's mouth, and on the bottom was a silver area in the shape of an upside down trapezoid with three horizontal rectangular shaped breathing vents

"Woah, it looks amazing" Johnny said before the cloud which revealed his armor disappeared.

"Ash, the white coin was the property of master Falcon, the inventor of 'Falcon Style' as well as the most swift and deadliest of all his comrades in arms. You shall become the White Ranger" Ninjor said before displaying in another cosmic dust cloud, Ash's armor. It looked similar to Johnny's suit except her helmet looked similar to a falcon's head. The visor and the breathing vents were also of similar design to Johnny's.

"It's, beautiful" Ash said as she stared deeply into the suit's design. Now Ninjor moved down to speak to Gunter.

"Gunter, your blue coin carries the powers of master Wolf, who's 'Wolf Style' is known by many as one of the most disciplined and most elegant fighting style in martial arts history. This is why your status among your teammates is the Blue Ranger" Ninjor announced proudly. Gunter got a good look at his suit, it looked like it would fit his body-size perfectly and he loved the style of the wolf helmet on the suit.

"Yeah, the battlefield is going to explode with major wolf power!" Gunter cheered as he got a good long look at his new suit before Ninjor moved on to Meena.

"Meena, the yellow power coin belonged to my most favorite of the rangers, master Bear. His 'Bear Style' was remembered as one of the style driven by strength and desire to do good. You shall embody the powers of the Yellow Ranger" Ninjor said. When Meena saw her own suit, she loved it, she also admired how there was space for her trunk as well inside the large bear-head shaped helmet which was covered by yellow alloy armor.

"Ninjor, it's amazing. I promise I will not let you down" said Meena with honor in her voice.

"I know you will, Meena" Ninjor said with a kind and gentle voice towards her as the image of her armor disappeared and moved on to Rosita.

"Rosita, the pink coin belonged to master Crane, who's own unique ninja style, 'Crane Style' relied solely on speed. You will be a great asset to your team as the Pink Ranger" Ninjor told her, and when he showed her the Pink Ranger armor, Rosita was awestruck once more. The helmet was styled to that of a crane, and it even had edges on the sides like wings.

"Never in my entire life have I ever been more honored, master" Rosita said with a small bow.

"Hey hey hey! What about me? What am I, chopped liver?" Mike asked with his paws on his hips and a slightly angry look at the large metallic being.

"Mike, you possess the black coin. The black coin belonged to the stealthiest ranger of them all, master Frog. He may have been small, but his 'Frog Style' packed a big punch. You shall become the Black Ranger" Ninjor concluded as he showed him the appearance of his Black Ranger uniform, the head looked just like a frog and the eyes on top were large circular domes.

"Not bad, not bad at all. You got any of these in purple by any chance?" asked Mike. Ninjor snarled at this and Mike grew nervous.

"I take it back, Black looks better anyways" Mike said with his paws raised to his sides in defense.

"That's what I thought. Purple Ranger, how absurd" Ninjor said before he returned to the center of the patio.

"Now go home and get some rest, and remember your position as a ranger, and to never reveal your identities or your powers to anyone outside this cave" Ninjor ordered. All the animals just bowed like traditional Japanese warriors and said 'Yes, Sensei' with respect.

"Good, training starts tomorrow at Eight O'Clock AM sharp!" Buster piped in. And with that out of the way, everyone began to walk out of the theater and head to their own respective homes. Ash and Johnny walked side by side together.

"So, quite a day huh?" Johnny asked, wanting to start up a conversation with his fellow ranger.

"Yeah, who would have expected to become a superhero in just one day huh?" replied the porcupine.

"It's kinda exciting, living the kind of life that the characters in those Saturday morning cartoons you used to watch as a kid huh?" Johnny responded.

"Yep" Ash simply said.

"I'd better get home, my boyfriend is probably wondering where I am" she said.

"Me too, my dad's probably wondering the same thing" Johnny said with a small chuckle at the end and rubbed the back of his head.

"See you tomorrow then, Red Ranger?" Ash asked.

"Yep, see you tomorrow White Ranger" Johnny said before he began to run back towards his father's garage. Ash blushed at how cute he looked, how he dressed, and how beautiful his voice sounded. Ash then shook her head.

"Woah woah woah, wait a minute, Ash. You have a boyfriend, why are you feeling like this? He's the leader of the Power Rangers, and you just met him" Ash scolded herself, but was still blushing at the thought of Johnny. She knew that Lance wasn't really all that well-mannered and supportive, but Johnny seemed like a total gentle-animal, the kind of animal she'd wanna bring home to her folks and have dinner at a fancy bistro somewhere in town. With the memory and excitement of today still inside her head, she walked back home to her apartment.

 **(Meena's P.O.V.)**

When I got home from that theater, I was asked to help my mom back some muffins and cupcakes for the break room at work. The muffins were blueberry and cinnamon, and the cupcakes were red velvet.

"So Meena, where did you run off to his morning? Sure were gone for a while" mom asked me. I tried to think of a lie to tell her, the most important rule of being a Power Ranger was that I could never tell anyone about my powers or what I was doing, if they knew they would flip out or wouldn't believe me.

"I was just on a walk and bumped into some friends, new ones actually. We actually met when we literally bumped into each other and a few awkward apologies later we just started spending time together" I told her.

"Aw, that's nice. I'm so happy my baby is such a friendly girl to other animals" mom said. I sighed in the back of my mind, happy to know that she bought that lie.

"Thanks Mom" I answered. Just as I was about to place the next batch of muffins in the oven, I heard grandpa come inside the kitchen.

"Did you audition or a stage show or choir today by any chance?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Come on! You have to let the world know that you have a beautiful singing voice and that it should be heard by everyone!" he shouted, making my eyes go wide slightly.

"Dad, please" mom said in my defense.

"My chance will come soon, I promise. It's not just gonna happen overnight you know" I said while I set the timer on the oven, being careful not to break it and give away my powers to my elders.

"Ah alright, now bring grandpa some cocoa" grandpa said as he picked up some muffins and left the kitchen for the living room.

"Nobody said this was gonna be easy" I told myself while stirring some cupcake batter in the bowl in front of me with a metal whisk. I made sure I said that as quietly as possible so that my mom didn't hear me.

 **(Ash's P.O.V.)**

When I got home, I saw Lance talking with a Rhino wearing some working clothes as well as a hard-hat. The shirt was blue and showed the logo of a nearby home improvement store nearby, and I saw that the windows had been replaced and were no longer broken.

"Thank you sir, and if you see anything else like this happen, just call the police and then call us" the Rhino said to Lance, shaking his paw.

"Thanks, man" he said before he noticed me.

"Ash, hey. You're not gonna believe this, but when I came home all the windows were shattered" Lance said. I pretended to be shocked and tried to put on a convincing enough performance so that he wouldn't suspect that I was the one who broke the windows with my new powers given to me by the white falcon coin.

"Really!? What happened?" I asked.

"Some kids probably just threw some rocks or shot them one too many times with an air-soft or BB guns" Lance replied.

"You didn't call the cops did you?" I asked, not wanting to get the police involved in this whole 'Power Ranger' business.

"No, I just called the Home Depot and they installed new and stronger windows. Next time they try something like this, I'm calling the cops" Lance said before he collapsed back down onto the couch and started playing his guitar.

"Sounds like you had quite the day today, huh?" I said, turning the TV on and turning it to a local news program. Something about several animals have gone missing as well as large portions of steel have been stolen from stores, foundries, and junkyards.

 **(Mike's P.O.V.)**

After leaving the tunnel, I decided to put up one last performance on the streets. It was near a popular night club, and so far I only made about ten bucks. Just as I was about to end my performance for the night and play the last note, I saw something that I never thought I would ever get to see in my entire life. It was another white mouse, a female, wearing a beautiful sparkling purple dress, as well as a matching cardigan, with a black handbag and black high heels. She was absolutely beautiful, my heart started racing faster than it ever did before.

"Wow" I whispered before I came up next to her and started playing Frank Sinatra's 'Fly Me To The Moon' to get her attention. The song was working, she was chuckling and blushing underneath her snowy white fur. I was still playing and about to follow her into the night club but before I could go in, I was stopped.

"Ack! Hey!" I shouted, looking up at the bouncer. It was a gorilla who was even taller than that kid who's the Red Ranger. Before I knew it, the doors were shut and she was gone.

"I know Derek, the manager! He'll vouch for me, now come on!" I shouted, but he just shook his head. I was now getting angry and was considering using my powers to bust this guy up and breaking down the doors to go inside but I remembered that stupid rule that Ninjor gave all of us about never using the powers of a Power Ranger for personal gain. I just walked away after that.

"Don't use your powers for personal gain, never reveal your identities to anyone. Pfft, Ninjor is such a killjoy" I said before packing up my sax and headed back home to my apartment.

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

I had just made it back to the garage while humming to myself and tucked my red power coin into my pocket. My thoughts were completely taken over by my new identity as the leader of the Power Rangers, it felt totally amazing. And to top it all off, I met a very pretty girl who may not have been a gorilla like me, but she caught my eye and made my heard skip a beat or two. When I shut the door behind me, I could hear my dad's voice calling out to me.

"There he is! I got a surprise for you my son!" he said. I walked over to where he and the others were standing and saw that there was a map, presumably blueprints of the nearby harbor which was about five or seven miles from where we were now, along with a few pieces from a board game, and a little toy truck as well as a fake gold brick from a Lego set.

"What's that?" I asked as I stood right next to my dad. One of my uncles, Jerry started telling me about some sort of plan they all had.

"We've been told that there's a ship carrying twenty five million in gold. It's gonna dock right here, and the guards will be all over the place. But lucky for us, there's a sewer right under here, so the getaway driver meets us at the other end when we snatch it up" he told me.

"And that is gonna be you this time, Johnny" my dad said as he picked the toy truck up and handed it to me. My heart started racing and I was almost about to start sweating from how nervous I was. I never wanted to be a part of any of my dad and uncle's schemes but they always forced me into it, and if he knew I was a Power Ranger and fighting for the side of good, without a doubt he would be angrier than anything and disown me.

"Y-You want me to drive?" I asked.

"Yeah, besides it's time my boy had a proper role in the gang, eh?" my dad told me. I came up with an excuse to get me out of it.

"Hang on, hang on. Dad, Barry's always been our driver" I told him.

"Barry don't mind, do you Barry?" he asked my uncle Barry.

"No, no that's fine" he said in a somber tone.

"So when is this ship coming in then?" I asked, I didn't want all this criminal stuff interfering with my own schedule as well as Power Ranger training.

"We ain't got a date yet" Jerry answered.

"Probably won't be for a while though, right?" I asked.

"What do you care? It's the last job we'll ever need to do. When it comes in, we go. Right?" he replied. I just rolled my eyes and placed the car back on the table with the map.

"Great, can't wait" I said sarcastically as I walked away upstairs and took off my clothes, tossing them onto the floor and going to bed in just my undershirt and boxers. But while I was waiting to fall asleep, I fiddled with the red power coin in between my fingers until I got tired and bored and drifted into dreamland.

 **(Rosita's P.O.V.)**

By the time I got back to my house, the kids were already home and I made sure they did all of their homework and took their baths. After I changed them into their pajamas, I picked up the house phone and started dialing a number for a local nanny service I saw in the Yellow Pages a few days ago. I was also checking my children's teeth as the phone rang and I was awaiting a response from someone. When I heard someone answer, my tired eyes opened wide and my smile grew, hopefully I can get some results now.

"Hello, yes I need a nanny. Just for a couple of weeks" I began. I was assuming that this 'Power Ranger' training was gonna take a while before we could actually start saving the world from Ferra-Khan and prevent him from gaining more power and destroying our world. The nanny on the other end said that they would take the job.

"You will? Great!" I cheered as I continued to check every single one of my kid's teeth so that I could make sure they didn't miss any spots. I spoke again when the animal on the other end started asking questions about my children.

"The kids, yes. Oh, they're great. I have about twenty five" I said, the nanny started laughing hysterically asking if I was joking with them and if I was a prank caller.

"No, I'm not joking. But they're really no problem..." was all I managed to say before I got a dial tone in my ear, signalling to me that they hung up and I placed the phone back on the charger in frustration. I then saw Norman come inside and he handed me his jacket and briefcase out of exhaustion.

"Hey, honey, how was the big meeting?" I asked. All I got was a groan.

"That bad huh?" I said before he went into the living room, turning the TV on and falling asleep on the couch with a piece of cake sitting on his lap. I then sighed and began to walk back into the kitchen, and then out of nowhere came an idea. I reached into the back of the kitchen cabinets as well as the tool boxes in the garage to get some tools and supplies. This idea was gonna help me take care of the kids while I was away at ranger training. Probably the best idea I ever had.

 **A/N: And there you go! We got to see what Ferra-Khan has been doing since his return, the important rules of being a Power Ranger, each Ranger's assigned colors and what their home life is like now that they know about their powers. Next update, ranger training! And boy is it gonna be awesome! More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Training Begins

**A/N: And we are back with a new update! We have seen that Ferra-Khan, for some reason is having his slaves collect steel for some kind of plan he has formed to destroy the world he has awoken into. The rangers have also learned their ranger colors as well as getting a quick peek at their new suits. Mike's also got a crush, and almost used his powers for personal gain (Against Ninjor's rules), and Johnny is being made to be the getaway driver for his father's gang while the others are living their own lives while doing their best to conceal their powers from their loved ones and friends. Now, training begins for the new Power Rangers. Enjoy!**

 **(Rosita's P.O.V.)**

I set the alarm on my phone for an hour earlier than I usually woke up. Despite only getting three hours of sleep last night, I felt completely energized. I spent all night building a contraption that would not only help me get the kids ready for school and make them breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but it would also help in finding Norman's keys if he lost them (like he does every morning), and clean the house and wash the dishes, even reading the kids bedtime stories.

"Alright, time to go to work" I whispered to myself as I gently tip-toed out of the house and shut the door behind me before I started running down the street to get to the Moon Theater, my pink power coin securely placed into my pants pocket. After the fifteen block run down the street and past a few corners I finally made it into the theater and down the stairway backstage to get to the cave where I saw everyone else waiting for me.

"Am I late?" I asked.

"No, you're just in time actually" Johnny answered.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

When the last of the six chosen Power Rangers arrived, Ninjor stood from his meditative stance and looked to his new pupils.

"Welcome to your first day of training, rangers. I assume you are all ready for whatever comes your way?" Ninjor asked all of them.

"Yes, Ninjor" Johnny said.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Ash said with her arms crossed and against her own chest.

"Yes sir" Rosita said.

"Of course, sensei" Meena said with a bow.

"Let's get in on already" Mike said rudely, which made Ninjor snarl. Despite him being chosen as the Black Ranger and wielder of the Frog powers, Ninjor was easily irritated by Mike.

"Ya, I am so ready! Wolf power!" Gunter cheered while shimmying his hips. Ninjor then nodded at Gunter's enthusiasm and spoke up.

"And so we begin our first lesson. If you are to become Power Rangers, you have to know how to morph" Ninjor.

"Morph?" Meena asked.

"Yeah, like 'Metamorphosis', to change" Johnny answered for the Yellow Ranger.

"Have any of you ever morphed before?" asked Ninjor.

"Does it count if it's in the shower?" asked Mike, which made Ninjor's orange eyes glow darker, and showed how angry he was.

"I'm started to wonder why the black power coin chose you" Ninjor said before continuing on with the lesson.

"If you are to summon your ranger suits, then you'll have to morph. When you morph, you concentrate your hardest to summon your suits onto your bodies" he continued.

"Well, that doesn't seem so hard" said Rostia.

"Morphing doesn't come naturally, Rosita. It actually takes some time into training before one can morph, but we don't have a lot of time" Ninjor explained.

"If we don't have a lot time, then what are even supposed to be doing?" Ash piped in.

"Well, in order to gain your morphing power you will have to complete combat training" Ninjor said before he closed his hand and opened it back up to reveal six colored stone marbles. There was a red one with a small ape figurine inside, a yellow one with a bear, a black one with a frog, a white one with a falcon, a pink one with a crane, and a blue one with a wolf.

"Each and every one of you must master the specified styles of ninjitsu that the rangers who preceded you mastered" he continued before he took the red marble out of his palm.

"Johnny, step forth into the circle" Ninjor said before Johnny did as told and stood in front of his mentor. Ninjor then gently rolled the marble down onto the floor and once it stopped rolling, a holographic red ape with glowing green eyes came out of the stone sphere.

"This is phase one of combat training, these holographic animals will teach you how to fight like the rangers before you. Each one is a simulation of Ape, Bear, Frog, Falcon, Wolf, and Crane styles. Phase two will begin when you have learned to move in synchronization with your assigned hologram" Ninjor explained before he rolled the others down onto the floor and a holographic black frog, yellow bear, blue wolf, pink crane, and white falcon.

"Power Rangers were once a legion of powerful ninja masters. If you are to succeed in destroying Ferra-Khan, you must become those masters" Ninjor concluded before he urged the others to step forth to the other holograms to begin their combat training.

"So what are we supposed to do exactly?" Meena asked calmly.

"Just copy exactly what your hologram does, it's like shadow boxing, as Buster likes to call it" Ninjor answered. The elephant just nodded and then looked forth to the yellow bear and held her hands up like the bear held up it's paws in an attacking position and began making slashing movements with it's front paws as well as kicks with it's legs, which Meena followed and copied. She began to smile as she was now getting the hang of the movements the bear was showing her.

"Alright Johnny, you can do this" Johnny said to himself as he began to copy each move that the red ape hologram was instructing him how to do. Johnny began feeling different, like his body was lighter and that each movement, punch, and kick made him feel more relaxed and in-tune with the 'Ape Style'. Ash was watching Johnny move like it was nothing, and she smiled at it.

"If he can do it, than I can" Ash said before she lifted her arms up like a falcon's wings and began to swing her arms around like sword blades like her falcon hologram showed her, as well as some movements of the legs too.

"This isn't so bad, it's kinda like zumba except we're being taught how to karate chop, punch, and kick things instead of dancing" Rosita said while she moved gracefully with the pink crane hologram, doing the same kind of movements Ash was doing only hers were much more quicker and speed based.

"Bring on the wolf power" Gunter said to the hologram, taking up a fighting stance similar to the same stance that the hologram was showing him to do. Gunter began smiling as he was copying the moves that were shown to him, he found it was just as easy as dancing like he did back at his studio.

"Bring it on little froggy, I can handle anything you throw at me" Mike said as he took off his hat and tossed it aside as well as his jacket like he was about to engage in a bar fight. The frog began to stand up on it's hind-flippers and did several front and back flips with a few punches and kicks thrown when it was in mid-air as a form of surprise attack. Mike whistled with wide eyes at how the frog performed such an elegant and unexpected attack. It even was showing how to hop and move faster than any other frog could. Mike now smiled with determination on his face and began to copy everything the frog was doing.

"They're doing pretty good, wouldn't you say so?" Buster asked while eating a BLT sandwich, sitting right next to Ninjor.

"I agree. But will it be enough to take down Ferra-Khan?" Ninjor replied.

"You worry too much, look at them. They're actually doing an amazing job, it's like watching something out of an old school Saturday morning, Kung Fu theater movie" Buster told him.

"Ferra-Khan is not to be underestimated. He may have learned some new moves and tricks of his own during his time imprisoned in the spirit world. Any unknown attack could mean the end of them if they are not careful" Ninjor told him. Buster sighed and placed his paw on Ninjor's smooth, cold, metal leg and the mechanical interdimensional ninja looked down at the koala.

"He will be destroyed for good this time, you just gotta have faith" Buster said. Ninjor then looked back up to the training rangers and let out a sigh of relief, believing that Buster was right. He needed not to worry so much and focus on preparing them for battle, and expect the unexpected, no matter what Ferra-Khan would throw at them.

Meanwhile, in a large mansion near the ocean at the edge of the city, a tall black sheep was sitting by the pool playing checkers with one of her penguin butlers. Her name was Nana Noodleman, and she was a very famous singer back when she was younger. In fact, it was seeing one of her performances as a six year old that made Buster want to pursue a career in theater, but that was before he heard the stories of Ninjor and the Power Rangers.

"King me, madam" the butler said when he moved his piece to Nana's part of the board. The elder sheep groaned and fanned herself with a purple fan before placing a black checker on top of her opponent's checker.

"Your move, madam" the butler said.

"I am well aware that it is my turn" Nana said before she made one checker jump over another and took it off the board. Before the butler could make another move, another penguin came out to speak.

"Miss Noodleman, you have a visitor" he informed her.

"Tell him I am very busy, and to go away" said Nana in a very snobbish manner.

"Madam, he's insisting to see you" said the butler. Just as Nana was about to respond, she screamed when a green blade was lunged right through the penguin's body and then turned to stone with green eyes and a menacing look on his face, and the sword's wielder did the same with the butler whom she was playing checkers with. It was Ferra-Khan and he chuckled as the two penguins now stood by his sides.

"So you are the famous 'Nana Noodleman'. Many animals say it's impossible to get an audience with you, yet here I stand, right in front of you" said Ferra-Khan while he petted the smooth stone surface of one of the penguin's heads like a pet.

"W-Who are you and how did you get into my house!?" Nana demanded as she stood up and walked backwards, away from Ferra-Khan, who just walked further towards her with each step she took away from him.

"You may call me, Ferra-Khan, madame. And to answer your second question, you should really invest in better doors" said the white tiger before he pulled out a golden doorknob with wood surrounding it, which showed he ripped it out of the door before letting himself inside.

"And what is it you want?" Nana asked as Ferra-Khan continued to approach her.

"I want to talk business. I require a few things that only your wealth could acquire for me, and I promise, what I plan to do with them is nothing short of glorious" he said. Nana then felt herself about to fall backwards into the pool, but Ferra-Khan grabbed her by the collar of her dress and pulled her back up.

"Careful now, wouldn't want to get that beautiful purple gown of yours wet, now would we?" he asked in a sickening manner with a few chuckles at the end.

"Get out of my house or I'll have my other guards throw you out!" said Nana. Before she could call her guards, she bumped into something else and looked up to see her two polar bear guards had been stabbed and turned to stone like her butlers were and then grabbed her by the arms.

"What did you do to my guards!?" she shouted while struggling to break free.

"Questions, questions, questions. You just can't stop asking questions can you?" Ferra-Khan asked with his face up close towards Nana's.

"Please, don't do this. Just let me go and I promise you I'll give you what you want" begged Nana. Ferra-Khan just looked up to the stone bear slaves.

"Bring her inside and tie her up. We have business to discuss" he ordered. The bears then did exactly as they were told while Nana hopelessly struggled in her captor's stone cold paws. The white tiger then picked a red rose out of one of the bushed and held it in his paw before a sickly green aura surrounded it, the petals turned from red to black, and it was wilting as well before the petals fell to the patio floor. Ferra-Khan then laughed at the sight of the rose dying and wilting in his paw.

 **A/N: Chapter 6 is now done! Boy oh boy, now things are starting to get intense. Ferra-Khan has now taken Nana Noodleman prisoner for whatever he has planned that involves her money, and the Power Ranger's training has officially begun by having them learn their selected ninjitsu styles. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	7. Complications

**A/N: Welcome to another update of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. Things have started to get heated and intense because ranger training has begun, and Ferra-Khan has taken Nana Noodleman as his own personal captive to use for however he wants that concerns her money. Now in this update we check back in with the rangers, and learn what Ferra-Khan wants with Nana and her wealth. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

"You've all have had enough time to learn your respective styles of ninjitsu. And I must say, I am impressed how fast you all have progressed. Normally it would take years for one animal alone to learn a certain style, but you have managed to learn it in just one day" Ninjor said. The holographic animals had disappeared and went back inside the stone marbles, which Ninjor picked back up and made them disappear.

"Thank you, sensei" Johnny said with a bow. The others did the same as the Red Ranger and bowed respectfully.

"You have worked very hard today. Go home and get some well earned rest, tomorrow is when officially begin paw-to-paw combat training" Buster said as he handed each and every one of the rangers a cool bottle of water to cool them down. Johnny, Ash, Meena, Mike, Gunter, and Rosita took the bottles happily and chugged down the water with just a few gulps.

"Wow, you really are thirsty" said Buster with his eyes widened, he was surprised how thirsty they were to chug an entire bottle of water down.

"Like Buster said, tomorrow is combat training. After a few more stages of training you should be able to morph" Ninjor told them. Everyone then went upstairs out of the cave and back onto the theater stage. Johnny was wiping the sweat off his forehead and was prepared to exit the theater until he noticed one of his fellow rangers weren't walking with the rest of them. Ash wasn't anywhere to be seen, and he looked around to see where she was.

"Ash? You here? Ash?" Johnny gently called out to the porcupine. Singing then filled his ears, as well as the strumming of guitar strings. The gorilla then followed the instrumentals to one of the rehearsal booths backstage and saw that Ash was inside one of them playing a guitar that she had brought with her in case they ever had a break from training. Johnny then just watched from the open door with mesmerization as Ash played and sung.

"They've got, a power and a force that you've never seen before. They've got, the ability to morph and to even up the score..." she sang. Johnny smiled at the beautiful voice that Ash had when she sang. Just as she was about to sing the next part of the song, Ash noticed Johnny standing by the door and jumped out of fright.

"Aah! Johnny, you scared me!" Ash said with one paw on her now rapidly beating heart.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I just, never heard you sing before. You're very good" Johnny complimented before he entered the rehearsal booth. Ash was almost about to blush, flattered at the Red Ranger's compliment.

"Thank you, Johnny. My boyfriend doesn't really seem to think I can write and perform my own songs, he thinks all that stuff should be left to him" the porcupine said sadly while she put her guitar back inside the case.

"Well, if you ask me, he doesn't know what he's talking about. You have an amazing voice and if he can't see that, than he doesn't know how really talented you truly are" he said.

"Thank you" Ash silently thanked.

"So uh, what was that you were singing?" the gorilla asked as he picked up her guitar for her and walked by her side as they left the theater together.

"Just a little jingle I came up with during training. Every superhero or superhero team has to have a theme song right?" Ash told him.

"You were writing a theme song for us?" Johnny asked, surprised at this.

"Yeah, why?" Ash responded.

"It sounded pretty good to me. Would you mind playing it for me please?" Johnny asked, handing Ash back her guitar. Ash then sat down at one of the theater seats that were made entirely out of red velvet fabrics and took the guitar out of the case. Johnny sat down in the seat next to her.

"Go on, take it away" said Johnny with a kind and encouraging voice. Ash gave a lone nod with a small smile on her face and began playing the tune she was playing before.

"They've got, a power and a force that you've never seen before. They've got, the ability to morph and to even up the score. No one, will ever take them down. The power lies on their siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide. Go go, Power Rangers. Go go, Power Rangers. Go go, Power Rangers. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" said Ash before she completed the tune and looked up to Johnny who's eyes were now wide and jaw was slightly agape.

"Uh, did you like it?" Ash asked, nervous about what Johnny was gonna say about her song.

"Wow, that was amazing. Did you really just think that song up?" Johnny asked, fascinated by the White Ranger's song. Ash never felt so appreciated in her entire life, she loved feeling like her talents were appreciated and not cast aside like Lance did.

"Sure did. I mean, it's not finished yet, I still have to come up with the next few verses and then it'll be done. Because after that, I plan to have this extremely epic electric guitar solo and then say the last hook of the whole song" Ash explained to him.

"What about 'They know, the fate of the world is lying in their hands. They know, to only use their weapons for defense'. How does that sound?" Johnny asked.

"That's actually not that bad, Johnny. Thank you" she said, taking out her phone and opening up the 'Note' feature to write down the lyrics Johnny had given her.

"Well, I'd better get going. See you tomorrow?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah" Ash said nodding. The both then walked out of the theater together, but then left in separate directions.

Meanwhile, in Nana Noodleman's mansion in her office, she was tied to her office chair in chains with Ferra-Khan facing her. The newly turned stone slave penguins and bears were standing guard by Nana's sides as well as the door to make sure she didn't try anything to escape.

"Comfortable?" the white tiger asked.

"Far from it. Tell me what you want!" Nana demanded.

"I am in need of steel, and lots of it. I have salvaged as much as I could from your factories and mills, but sources are running very thin. That is where I require your help, I need you to place several orders of steel. About fifty five hundred tons of it. Once I have it, it will be smelted and molded for the next phase of my plan" Ferra-Khan explained.

"And just why would I want to help you? You murdered and brainwashed my own security and house help!" Nana snarled while trying to break free from the chains, but all she got out of it was the rattling of the tight metal chains as she struggled. The bears were prepared to inflict physical harm onto her as she struggled, but Ferra-Khan raised his one free paw that didn't hold his sword to tell them to stop.

"That won't be necessary, my slaves. I made those chains extra tight, and charmed them to make sure they stayed that way until I give the command to release her" said Ferra-Khan. The bears then resumed their original positions and continued to stand by Nana's sides to make sure she stayed put.

"Now, as I was saying... you're going to help me, because I have something to use against you. Your grandson" said Ferra-Khan as he took up a framed photo of her grandson, Eddie and placed it right on her lap.

"Him? My useless grandson? He doesn't even have a job and lives in my daughter and son-in-law's pool house playing video games all day. Why would I help you just to save him?" she demanded in a snobbish tone.

"I know you don't really feel that way. You love him, despite his flaws. And it won't be just him I will slaughter and make my slave if you do not cooperate, it will be his parents too" said the tiger, which made Nana nervous and sweat down from the wool on top of her head.

"Alright, you win. I'll do as you please" she said. Ferra-Khan then smiled and then used his sword to cut the chains off her and she fell down to the carpeted floor on her knees. She then stood back up on her hooves and started dialing the phone number for a steel mill outside of the city and began placing several orders under her name while Ferra-Khan watched.

 **(Mike's P.O.V.)**

I swear to God, Ninjor only makes me work this hard because he hates my guts because of all the jokes and snarky comments I make about being a Power Ranger, and the responsibilities that come with it. Now I'm all drenched in sweat from trying to master that 'Frog Style', and I was thirsty as heck. I was now passing by the night club I performed in front of before and I noticed something, right by the front entrance, the same mouse I saw last night was being harassed by three Russian grizzly bears.

"Come on, sweetheart. Just one night on the town, eh?" one of them asked while tugging at her tiny arm.

"I said that I was not interested!" she shouted. That's when I got angry and stepped in.

"Hey! You think it's funny harassing beautiful females!? I oughta break your nose right now you fuzzy piece of trash!" I threatened. The bear pointed a claw at my chest.

"You just made a big mistake pipsqueak" he said. I took the claw and twisted it to the left, breaking it and making him cry like a little cub. The other two bears were shocked at what they just saw, a little guy like me breaking a bear's claw, Ninjor was gonna have my small butt for this if he knew about this right now, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"L-Let's get out of here!" the second one shouted as they all ran away from me. Once they were gone, I picked up her purse and handed it back to her.

"How did you do that?" she asked me as she took her purse back.

"I work out. Name's Mike, Mike O'Malley" I said, introducing myself.

"Violet, Violet Rusoe" she said. Wow, such a beautiful name.

"May I buy you a drink?" I asked, holding my arm out for her to take.

"You most certainly can, Mike" she said and took my arm. We then began walking away from the club and then down to a local sport's bar to grab a drink.

 **(Ash's P.O.V.)**

I walked into my apartment and locked the door once I got inside, still humming that tune I wrote. I was also thinking about everything Johnny said to me, that I actually had talent, and that I had an amazing voice. All these thoughts were interrupted by Lance's singing coming from the living room, so I walked in to see him singing with another porcupine I had never even seen before.

"What is going on here!?" I shouted, getting both their attention. Lance looked like he was about to pee himself when he saw how angry I looked right now.

"Hi, I'm Becky" the other porcupine said.

"Becky!? What in God's name are you doing with her, Lance!?" I demanded to know.

"You keep running off every day so I figured it was best to just move on" Lance said, trying to defend why he was cheating on me.

"Move on!? Move on!? I go out with some friends for two days and this is what I come home to!?" I shouted. I was seriously considering that 'No using your ranger powers for personal gain' rule right here and now to knock his teeth out and then toss them out the window, breaking the new ones he just bought.

"You know what, I don't wanna hear anymore. Just get out" I said, calming down and putting my paw against my temple.

"But babe, we can talk about..." he said, I cut him off before he could finish.

"GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN LANCE!" I shouted before grabbing him by his ear and Becky by her shirt collar and tossed her and him out onto the sidewalk and locked the door behind me. I then let out a loud scream and punched my apartment wall with my fist and left a fist-print on the drywall with cracks surrounding it to release my anger. When I calmed down, I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table after getting a cold cherry Dr. Pepper.

"Johnny was right, Lance isn't good enough" I said to myself. Maybe I deserved someone who was a gentle-animal, like Johnny.

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

I had my foot down on the pedal as hard as I could, and turned a corner until I saw my dad pressing the 'Time' button on a mechanical stop-watch. Dad was giving me driving lessons so that this big 'Last Job' of his would go smoothly and nothing would get in my way. Drake's 'Hold on, we're going home' was playing on the radio while I drove and put the truck in neutral.

"How was that, dad?" I asked him as I pulled up to his side.

"You're still too soft on 'em corners, Johnny. You gotta attack them!" my dad told me. Great, just what I needed, criticism. Ninjor never gives me or any of the other rangers (well, except for Mike) this kind of criticism. I loved my dad, but honestly, he doesn't know when to stop talking.

"And you're crunching the gears! You gotta be gentle with them, they may be new but they can still be broken if you're not gentle enough" he said. Okay, I had it. I decided to slam on the gas again and drive faster than before. If I was doing this on the highway instead of in front of the garage, I swore I would have gotten a ticket for how fast I was going.

"Too soft on the corners, Johnny. You're not doing it right, Johnny! Speed up, Johnny! Do it like I showed you, Johnny!" I said in a tone that sounded similar to how my dad was talking. When he came back into view, I started to scream and slammed my foot down on the brakes and stopped, but a cloud of smoke from the tires covered my vision. When it disappeared, I turned off the radio and saw that my dad wasn't there.

"Dad? Oh no, I've run over my dad" I said. My eyes were wide and my heart was pumping like crazy inside my rib-cage, I was scared that I may have just committed vehicular Mammal-slaughter on my own father. I then saw a large paw slam down on the hood of the car and looked to the window to see my dad, still alive.

"Now that is more like it" he told me before laughing. I sighed in relief.

"Dad, don't scare me like that" I said before I felt my phone ringing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Ash, and she sounded like it was crying.

"Wait, what?" I asked. She said Lance had cheated on her and she saw him about to kiss another female in their apartment so she threw them both out, but she wanted someone to talk to.

"Um, yeah sure. Where are ya?" I asked. She told me where her apartment was and I turned the car off and got out the driver's seat.

"Got it, it's just right down the street from where I am right now. I'll be there in a few minutes" I told her before hanging up.

"Sorry dad, I gotta go" I said before I began to run without any explanation as to where I was going.

 **(Meena's P.O.V.)**

I got straight into the shower when I got home from ranger training. It took a good long twenty minutes to get myself clean of all the sweat that I let out during training, but on the bright side, I finally mastered the 'Bear Style' in a day, and Ninjor was impressed. I never felt so blessed to have friends like my fellow rangers. Normally, I was just a wallflower and never really spoke to other animals, but now I felt like I had a group of friends I felt confident to be near. And maybe, just maybe, they could help me overcome my stage fright and I could finally join a choir or band like my grandparents and mother are pushing me to do.

"Ah, much better" I said as I got out of the shower and dried myself off and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for the band 'Blue October'.

"So Meena, why were you so sweaty when you came home today?" my mom asked when I got out the bathroom.

"I was at the gym with my new friends. We hit the heavy bag a few times, lifted some weights, ran on the treadmill, and fought one another in the boxing ring" I told them, continuing to lie about my secret identity as a Power Ranger, and I had to admit that hiding my identity was getting pretty easy to do.

"That's nice. If you're going back with your friends tomorrow, just try not to overwork yourself, okay?" she told me.

"Don't worry, I won't mom. Goodnight" I said before going inside my bedroom and locking the door before getting in my bed and falling asleep.

 **(Rosita's P.O.V.)**

When I got home, the house looked absolutely spotless. That machine I built really helped, all the dishes were clean and put away, the living room carpet was vacuumed, the furniture was dusted, and the windows didn't have a single stain on them. I then went upstairs and looked inside my kid's bedroom to see them all asleep, with a recording of my voice on a tape recorder reading them a bedtime story.

"And the three little pigs, lived happily ever after" my voice recording said before the recording stopped. Smiling, I walked up to the device and rewound the tape for tomorrow night and then left the room to go to my own. Norman was asleep in our bed. Before joining him, I changed into some black yoga pants and a purple t-shirt.

"How was your day, honey?" I asked.

"Pretty hard. I honestly don't know how you do it, dear. Goodnight" he said tiredly before turning to the other side in his sleep. I smiled and whispered 'Goodnight' back before I lied down and pulled some covers over myself and drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked that chapter. I decided I wanted to make Ash sing the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers them because I figured it would be awesome, and it would bring Ash and Johnny closer together (Jash foreshadowing), and Mike's also got a new girlfriend. Bad news however, is now that Ferra-Khan is using Nana's wealth to buy more steel for his evil plan (whatever it is). More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	8. Between Friends

**A/N: Where we last left off, Nana has agreed to doing what Ferra-Khan wants her to do by threatening to kill and enslave her grandson, daughter, and son-in-law if she doesn't order the steel he wants. Mike has broken a bear's claw with his powers (despite the 'No using your powers for personal gain' rule) and got himself a girlfriend. Ash found out Lance was cheating on her in their own apartment and thew him out, and called Johnny to come over for company and comfort. Meena feels like the other Power Rangers are the first true friends she ever had, and Rosita's device for taking care of the piglets managed to work. Now, we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

When I got to Ash's apartment complex, I climbed up the stairs until I reached the third floor and knocked on the door with the number that she said her apartment was. I knocked on the plain white door and then just awaited for her to come open it. When the door opened, I saw Ash, her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and she was still sniffling.

"Ash, oh my God" I said as I walked inside and took her paw.

"Thanks for coming, it means a lot" she said to me.

"Well, you're welcome, but why did you wanna see me specifically? Why not just call one of the other rangers?" I asked as I sat down with her on the couch. The floor was scattered with photographs that had someone's face cut out of it completely with scissors, without a doubt in my mind that was Ash's now ex-boyfriend.

"Because, I like you. You treated me the way Lance never did, and you're the first one to ever tell me that they loved my singing voice, and that I had talents for songwriting too" she said. The only reason I treated her so special was that she was my friend, despite that I had feelings for her that I didn't want to admit because I fear it would cost us our friendship. I felt like now it was my job to be her comforter and protector.

"I like you too, Ash. Now, would you like to tell me exactly what happened?" I asked.

"When I came home, I heard Lance singing, so when I went inside there he was singing with another female porcupine, and they looked like they were about to kiss" she explained. Woah, that sounded like something terrible.

"What a prickly scumbag" I said. That made her giggle a little, she had the cutest laugh I ever heard.

"Tell me about it. We've dated since we were in middle school and been through Hell and back together. I always imagined us starting our own record label or building a recording studio together, but those were just dreams, stupid dreams" she said, about to start crying again. I took her paws into mine and had her look right up at me.

"Ash, what he did to you was unforgivable. And, I want you to know that I would never, ever do that to you. You're more than just a regular porcupine girl, you're the White Ranger, master of 'Falcon Style' and you have an amazing singing voice and great songwriting gifts as well. If Lance couldn't see you past your exterior, than he never deserved such a marvelous creature as you" I said. She smiled and began to hug me tightly. I was taken aback by this, but I ended up hugging her back, running my paws through her quills to embrace her.

"Thank you, Johnny. You really know how to put a broken heart back together" Ash whispered into my ear.

"It's a gift" I said before we broke the hug apart.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to sing that song I wrote with me?" she asked me.

"Wait, really?" I asked, a little bit surprised she asked me to sing with her.

"Yeah, you did come up with the second verse of the song and I figured, who better to sing this with that you?" she told me. Wow, I never felt so touched and honored at the same time.

"I'd love to" I responded simply. Right after she said that, she got her laptop and guitar as well as a microphone to plug into the computer.

"So, how about I sing the first verse, you sing the second verse, and we can both sing the hook together" she offered.

"Sounds good to me" I answered. She then plugged her guitar into the amplifier and was about to play but stopped.

"What should we call the song? 'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'? Or just 'Go Go, Power Rangers'?" she asked.

"I think 'Go Go, Power Rangers' sounds better" I answered.

"Alright, one, two. And a one, two, three" she whispered before she started playing the guitar loud enough for the recording application on the computer to hear.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Inside Ferra-Khan's lair in the abandoned foundry outside the city, Nana stood next to the white tiger as he watched all the steel she ordered for him come into the building, being carried by the steel mill's workers who were turned into stone slaves by Ferra-Khan the minute they stepped out their delivery trucks and being made to carry it inside with their massive strength.

"Impressive is it not?" Ferra-Khan asked Nana.

"What am I supposed to be impressed about? All I see are poor innocent animals that have been murdered and turned into mindless stone zombies, made to do your bidding" Nana said with scorn.

"Exactly. This, my dear Nana, is the beginning of a new era. An era where those who have beating hearts inside their bodies will no longer walk the planet. This is the beginning of an era where dark, evil, and powerful spirits will repopulate ever single city and street on this world's surface" Ferra-Khan said. Nana was confused and scared as to what he meant.

"Spirits? Roam the planet? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked, please, follow me" Ferra-Khan instructed. Nana reluctantly followed him inside the foundry's manager office and on a large big table was a model of the entire city that looked like it was made by someone in architectural school.

"You see, before your city was build, there was a temple on that very surface. When the city was nothing more than a rocky wasteland, all there was was that very temple. This temple was the house of the very first Kabuki tribe ever in existence. On top of this temple was a large archway, etched entirely of stone, an archway which could open a gateway to the Spirit World" Ferra-Khan explained. One of his newest minions, a stone panda bear brought forth a model of what the temple looked like, made entirely of LEGO pieces.

"So you wanna dig it up and open up the portal, to release every single evil soul that resides inside to invade!?" Nana cried out in shock.

"You're smart, Nana" Ferra-Khan said with a chuckle.

"And I take it all the steel that you stole and got from me are some part of giant tool you're building to dig up the temple remains?" Nana asked as she backed up against the wall in fear.

"Right again. You see, the temple was buried deep underground by a large mud slide which covered the entire land with new soil and new grounds. Your city's creators, thinking that it was just nothing but a wasteland, thought it was perfect to place their tall buildings and homes for families to reside. This 'Tool' is what will help me dig up the temple from underneath all those lairs of the planet's crust to get to it" Ferra-Khan told her. This plan made Nana feel sick to her stomach, she felt as if by giving him the steel, she was aiding him in the exctinction of all animals on Earth.

"My lord, I have some good news. Construction should be completed in about three days, and then we can begin our excavation of the lost Kabuki temple" one of the stone slaves, a gorilla said while bowing on one knee in front of Ferra-Khan.

"Good, very good. And once the full moon is in the night sky, it's rays will shine down upon where the temple ruins lie, and where we shall dig" Ferra-Khan told him.

"Yes, master. I will see to it that the construction continues to go as planned" the gorilla said before resuming his duties.

"You're a monster" Nana said, pointing her finger at Ferra-Khan. The stone panda who had been standing there before, grabbed her and held her in a tight grip.

"I'm so glad you noticed, I've been working on it for years" Ferra-Khan said, taking Nana's insult as a compliment as he stared into the glowing green blade of the sword, his eyes glowing the same color as the sword's sickly green aura. Two stone raccoons came in carrying a large metal crate walked into the office and set it up against the wall before they bowed down.

"Master, the armor you have requested is ready. We were able to take some of the spare steel that we smelted down and created a new set of armor made to your exact specification" one of the raccoons said.

"Is that so? Please, show me" he commanded. The raccoon slaves yanked the chains off the box and lifted the lid off to reveal a new set of armor made especially for the tiger. The armor was made up of a chest guard which looked like the face and upper jaw of a tiger, with the bottom of it showing teeth and fangs like his own, shoulder guards with two sets of spikes that ran right down the middle, gauntlets that had pictures of tigers on them, and shin guards with spikes on the backs, and to top it all off, a silver mask that covered the top of his face that looked like an ancient Chinese tiger mask, but it had no lower jaw.

"It's remarkable, I admire your craftsmanship" Ferra-Khan said before he removed his shoulder armor and gauntlets and began to replace them with the new sets of armor that was designed for him.

"This is something that will truly spread fear across this world. Let it be the last thing they see before their impending extinction" Ferra-Khan said before he placed on the mask. He then turned to Nana, who was now shivering at the sight of the new armor.

"Lock her up in the storage room, we may need her again for later" ordered Ferra-Khan. The panda then carried her down to the basement levels of the foundry and Nana was kicking and screaming, demanded that she be let go by her captor.

"I will be invincible. I will be in command of the most powerful army of evil spirits, and no one, not even anyone as strong as those pathetic little Power Rangers can stop me from achieving my destiny" Ferra-Khan said as he tucked his sword back into it's sheath.

 **-Back at Ash's Apartment-**

Johnny and Ash had just finished completing the track. Each one had to admit that the other was gifted when it came to singing. When Ash heard Johnny's singing voice, she felt like all the nerves in her body melted at the sound of it. Now, with the vocals placed in between the electric guitar instrumentals, their song was completed.

"Wow, we actually did it" Johnny said.

"I know, and it actually sounds awesome" Ash replied. They were both proud at their new accomplishment, the first song they ever performed together, and their first duet.

"But, I keep thinking it's missing something" Johnny added. Both gorilla and porcupine looked at one another and smiled, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Drums" they said together in unison.

"I think I can add them using some drum beats that come with the soundboard feature" Ash said as she began to begin editing again and placed some drumming sounds alongside the guitar instrumentals. Johnny then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he took it out to see it was his father calling.

"Hey dad" he said, answering it. His dad was wondering where he was at the moment and why he had to bail on the driving lesson so early.

"Oh, the thing is... my friend, Ash called and she just went through a really bad break-up. She needed me, dad" Johnny said. Ash was listening to Johnny talk to his dad and smiled at how much she meant to him, dropping something last minute just to see her.

"What? No. We're just friends, dad" Johnny interjected. Johnny began to groan as he could hear his uncles start to sing the 'Johnny and Ash, sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G.' song, and making him groan out of irritation. This meant that they were on speaker phone and his uncles heard the whole thing, not just his dad.

"Okay, fine. I'm coming home. Just gimme a few more minutes, okay?" Johnny said before he hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"You gotta go?" Ash asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, my dad's just..." Johnny was about to continue but Ash cut him off.

"It's fine. We already completed the song anyways, and you gave me the comfort I needed after I threw Lance out" she said. Johnny then cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So uh, we'll see each other tomorrow?" he asked.

"What are you gonna tell your dad while we're at ranger training?" Ash asked.

"I'll just tell my dad that I'm taking you to lunch. Won't make him get off my back about the whole 'Girlfriend' thing, but it's believable" Johnny answered. Ash chuckled and then got up.

"Goodnight, Johnny" she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek. Johnny was now blushing underneath his black fur.

"Goodnight, Ash" he replied before he showed himself out of the apartment. Johnny now began fist-pumping the air and mouthing the word 'Yes' over and over like he had just scored a touchdown at the Super Bowl. Johnny then went back home, avoiding the teasing from his dad and uncles about Ash being his 'Girlfriend' and lied down on his bed, above the covers, thinking about Ash and how she kissed him on the cheek.

 **A/N: So Ferra-Khan's plan has been revealed (to Nana, not to the Power Rangers), to dig up the remains of the first Kabuki Tribe temple and open up a portal to the spirit world so that evil spirits can inhabit the mortal realm. And we had some 'Jash' moments, where they sang 'Go Go, Power Rangers' together, as well as Ash giving Johnny a kiss on the cheek, and Johnny's family's giving him a bunch of gooey and mushy teasing about it. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	9. Power Practice & New Friends

**A/N: Hello, and here's another update for all you fans of 'Power Rangers' and fans of 'Sing' in general. In the last chapter, Johnny gave Ash some comfort after finding out Lance cheated on her, and telling her very sweet things like how he would treat her how she would want to be treated, and that he would never break her heart. Ferra-Khan has also explained his plan to Nana, digging up the ruins of the ancient temple of the first Kabuki tribe, and using the archway on top of it to open up a portal to the spirit world and have all evil spirits come out and wipe the world's animal population extinct. And Ash gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek after completing her song 'Go Go, Power Rangers'. Now we get back to where we left off, and ranger training resumes. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

The next morning, everyone was back down underneath the theater where Ninjor was addressing them. Mike had decided to keep his mouth shut about what happened last night with the bears and how he used his powers to break one of their claws to save a pretty girl (who is as of last night, his new girlfriend). Ash and Johnny were now standing next to each other, giving one another a quick glimpse as well as a friendly smile, their feelings for each other were now beginning to grow since last night.

"Rangers, I can only sense that whatever Ferra-Khan may be planning, he's going to unleash it upon your world very soon. So you must work harder and double your efforts in terms of your training" said Ninjor.

"Speaking of which, when are we gonna face Ferra-Khan?" Rosita asked.

"Yah, he's like super evil no? He's gotta be stopped" Gunter said in agreement.

"Only time will tell. But in the meantime, all we can do is wait patiently and prepare for when you do come across him" Ninjor answered. Buster then came down with an ice chest containing bottles of water for everyone, and a bluetooth speaker for music.

"Paw-to-paw combat training begins now. Because of how fast you have progressed with learning your own respective styles of Ninjitsu, you will be demonstrating to me how well you can use it. I will put one of you against another teammate and you will spar with your own respective styles" Ninjor explained.

"So this means we're really gonna be putting our skills to the test?" Meena asked.

"Correct. The faster you learn, the more prepared we will be for Ferra-Khan. For the first match I will choose... Johnny vs. Meena" Ninjor said. Both the gorilla and elephant walked onto separate ends on the patio, and Ninjor stood right in the middle as their referee.

"Ape Style against Bear Style, huh? This outta be interesting" Mike spoke up.

"A little music to lighten the mood?" asked Buster as he activated the speaker and started playing a song for them to fight to.

 **(Start playing Kanye West's 'Power' (The Clean Version) as you read the next few parts of the story until it says to stop)**

"Don't worry, Meena. I'll be sure to go easy on you" Johnny joked as he tossed away his leather jacket to the side and Ms. Crawly caught it in her arms.

"Oh you're gonna go easy on me? That's hilarious" Meena said with a smile on her face as she took a fighting stance. Ninjor then stepped out of the middle and stood at the edge of the patio.

"Fight" Ninjor commanded. Johnny and Meena began to spar. Johnny tried to kick Meena's head, but she dodged in time and began to jab Johnny's stomach repeatedly until he began blocking the jabs with his forearms and swung a leg underneath Meena's, and she fell backwards and got back up doing a front flip.

"Not bad" Meena said.

"Not bad, yourself" Johnny replied to the Yellow Ranger. Johnny then jumped into the air towards her and began to attack with repeated kicks, which Meena blocked and gave Johnny an elbow jab to the chest, which he dodged and blocked another attack with his leg.

"They're doing pretty good" Mike said, impressed at how the two fought against each other.

"I know, right? It's like I'm watching an episode of 'Into the Badlands' right now" Ash said, impressed as well. She didn't take her eyes of Johnny and how well he delivered each attack to his opponent, blocked attacks, and even dodged attacks. Ninjor began to see how well in-tune with their Ninjitsu styles. After a few more minutes of combat, he raised his hand and Johnny and Meena stopped fighting when they saw it.

"You two have shown how skillful you truly are. You will make fine rangers in the battlefield" Ninjor said with a bow. Johnny and Meena bowed as well, giving Ninjor thanks for what he said, and saying 'Thank you, Sensei' in unison.

"Ash, Rosita, you are next" Ninjor gently ordered. Johnny and Meena then stepped off the patio and sat down next to Mike and Gunter. Ms. Crawly handed Johnny his jacket back, which he replied a simple 'Thank You' and put it back on his upper body. Ms. Crawly then walked further down the cave as Ash and Rosita walked onto the patio and took battle stances.

"Falcon and Crane styles, hope this goes just as well" Meena said, commenting on the match-up that Ninjor selected.

"Fight" Ninjor commanded and the porcupine and sow began to fight against each other. Ash was swinging her arms at Rosita's belly as if she had a falcon's wings and swinging them as if they were swords. Rosita was blocking each attack with her own hooves and tried to kick Ash's chest, but she jumped and did a front flip to try and attack Rosita from above, but the sow blocked the kick with her forearm and forced her back onto the patio.

"You're not gonna take me down so easily" Ash said as she got back up and dusted herself off and resumed her previous fighting stance.

"I'm ready for anything" Rosita said with a smirk and began to attack Ash with repeated kicks, all of which Ash dodged and blocked and attacked at every chance she saw open to her. Rosita blocked some attacks, and ended up taking the attacks that she missed or didn't see.

"Wow, it's like those old Bruce Lee movies my dad used to show me" Buster said, taking a sip of water with his eyes wide in mesmerization at the combat that took place in front of him and the others. Johnny couldn't even take his eyes off Ash and how well she fought, she used her arms as her primary form of attack as if they were her only weapons.

"Not just a great singer and songwriter, but a great fighter too. Go, Ash!" Johnny cheered for his crush. Ninjor then raised his arm, signalling the two females to stop. Ash and Rosita were panting heavily to catch their breaths, staring at their opponents with smirks.

"I have to say, you two really do fight like masters Falcon and Crane did back when they first arrived at my academy. Continue to fight like this, and Ferra-Khan's forces won't stand a chance against you" Ninjor complimented. Ash and Rosita bowed to one another like traditional Japanese warriors when they were about to begin a fight or when a fight ended.

"You fought well, for an old lady" said Ash in a joking manner.

"Well you don't do so bad yourself for a kid" Rosita said in a similar tone, and the two shook their paw and hoof before leaving the patio.

"Mike, you will put your Frog Style against Gunter and his Wolf Style" Ninjor said.

"Yeah! Time to test the Wolf Power!" Gunter cheered as he ran up to the patio. Mike sighed and took off his hat, placing it on the floor before he took up a fighting stance in front of Gunter.

"Alright, Frog Style, let's see how well you do against a wolf" Mike said. Ninjor looked to both fighters and nodded to one another.

"Fight" said Ninjor. Gunter was the first one to charge, but Mike jumped up super high and began kicking Gunter in his cheek repeatedly until Gunter kicked Mike away and then began to attack with jabs.

"You got lucky this time, little piggy. Let's see how well you do against this" Mike said as he blocked one or two of Gunter's jabs until he did a front flip and landed on Gunter's arm and began running up it and then punched him right underneath his jaw. Gunter flew back at the impact of the punch and managed to land on his hind-hooves after a backflip.

"Ninjor was right, Frog Style is stealthy" Mike said aloud. The little white mouse began running as fast as he could towards Gunter and was about to attack, but Gunter sent Mike flying back with a super fast kick and it sent Mike back. Ninjor then finally gave the signal for both of them to stop fighting.

"You fight well, Mike. You utelize stealth attacks to your advantage just as the original Master Frog did. And Gunter, you fought just as fierce as Master Wolf, he would be proud" Ninjor commented. Before the two could thank Ninjor for his congratulations towards them, Ms. Crawley ran towards the other rangers.

"They're awake! They're awake!" she shouted while she ran as fast as she could down the cave.

"What?" Buster asked before he turned the speaker off and the song came to a stop.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

"Who's awake?" asked Johnny.

"Yeah, and why do you have to come running in screaming that like a crazy animal?" Ash added. The elderly female lizard was panting and trying to catch her breath. Buster then handed her some water and she took it from him with a swipe and began to chug it down like she hadn't had any water for a long time, despite that it was just a short walk down the cave tunnels.

"Thank you Mr. Moon" Ms. Crawley thanked.

"Now, will you please calm down and tell us what you mean by 'They're awake'?" asked the koala.

"It's the Zords, they're finally awake from their stone slumber" Ninjor and Buster gasped in surprise while the other rangers looked to her confused as to what was going on.

"Are you sure?" asked Ninjor.

"Yes, Mr. Ninjor. They've finally reverted back to their original forms and they're no longer statues" said Ms. Crawly. Buster and Ninjor looked to one another and nodded, both agreeing what they should do, despite neither of them saying a word to the other.

"Rangers, please follow us. The next phase of your training is about to be revealed" Buster said enthusiastically before walking down the tunnels along with Ninjor.

"What could they be wanting to show us so badly?" Rosita asked.

"Don't know, maybe we're gonna get some awesome ninja weapons or something" Mike answered.

"Or it could be something else. Just saying" Johnny piped in. A short walk down the caverns later, Buster and Ninjor stood in front of a circular entrance to a larger part of the cave, covered by a lone curtain.

"Rangers, what you are about to see is the next phase of your journeys to becoming the ninja masters that we know you can be" Ninjor spoke.

"Prepare to be amazed" said Buster as he walked right through the curtain, and Ninjor followed right behind him. Johnny, Meena, Ash, Mike, Gunter, and Rosita followed them last and what they saw shocked them to their very cores. Six, large mechanical beasts that looked larger than any other animal on this planet. There was a gigantic red gorilla with big red fists like boxing gloves, and two sets of three exhaust pipes on it's shoulder-blades. It stared down at Johnny with it's bright green eyes.

The second was a blue wolf with razor sharp claws that looked sharp enough to cut through the toughest of metals, and there were a few streaks of silver on it's front and hind legs, as well as it's head and tail. It's eyes were a piercing white as it looked to Gunter.

Third was a large grizzly bear which had a silver belly, silver arms, and silver legs, but had yellow chest, head, front and hind paws, and it's bottom and tail with red glowing eyes when they were set on Meena.

Fourth was a black frog which had large dome-like eyes which were glowing purple, and the front arms were smaller and chrome and polished. Mike flinched when it's eyes looked down onto him.

Fifth was a large pink crane, with fighter jet engines on it's back and a Gatling gun hanging from the center of it's pink chest. Rosita locked eyes with it, and noticed a beautiful bright blue hue to them.

Finally, there was a white falcon with bright silver feathers that looked like they were sword blades and razor sharp. Ash looked up at looked into it's glowing pink eyes. Each of them had a large glass oval on their foreheads or in their heads, which showed a chair and controls that looked like they were to alien spaceships from science-fiction movies.

"Power Rangers, these are the Ninja-Zords" Ninjor said.

"This is incredible" Johnny said as he approached the Ape-Zord, who just snarled at him. Johnny flinched, but pulled out his red power coin and showed it to him. The large red robotic ape then lowered it's head down to face Johnny and gave off a purr-like noise from it's mouth.

"That's right, I'm your friend" Johnny said. What happened next, Johnny never expected to happen, the Ape-Zord began to nuzzle him as if he were a long-time friend.

"Aw, thank you" Johnny said as he petted the cold ruby-red metal of the Zord's face.

"Looks like the Ape-Zord really likes you, Johnny" Buster said. Everyone then saw Meena showing her yellow coin to the Bear-Zord and it lowered it's head down to allow Meena to pet it as well.

"This has got to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Meena said as she petted the Bear-Zord while it purred as well.

"Hello, Crane-Zord. We can be friends, right?" asked Rosita as she showed the Crane-Zord the pink coin. The mechanical Cane then placed it's wing over the sow like a blanket and pressed her gently against it's side like she was giving her own chick comfort.

"I'll uh... take that as a 'Yes'" Rosita awkwardly said as she felt her cheeks pressed against the cold pink metal of it's chest.

"Hey there wolfy, it's me, the new Blue Ranger" said Gunter as he showed the blue coin to the Wolf-Zord. Once the coin was shown, the Wolf-Zord began to bark like a dog and roll over.

"Not bad, Wolfy" Gunter commented. Mike was nervous as he held up the black power coin up to the Frog-Zord.

"Uh, hello Frog-Zord. I guess we're gonna be partners now" Mike told it. All it just did was let out a big 'Ribbet' like an actual frog would. Mike just chuckled a bit.

"Nice to meet you too" said the little white mouse. Ash gently walked up to the Falcon-Zord and showed it her own white coin and it lowered it's beak down. The porcupine began to stroke it gently and began hearing chirping coming out of it's beak.

"My name's Ash. I'm the new White Ranger. I can tell we're gonna be good friends" Ash said, to which the Falcon-Zord chirped.

"That lesson is for tomorrow! You will spend an entire day bonding with your Zord. You will learn to feel it's emotions, how to connect with it, and treating it like it's been your best friend forever" Buster told them.

"Go home everyone, training is done for today" said Ninjor. Everyone began to leave the cave except for Mike, who looked up at the Frog-Zord again and gave off a smirk, revealing he had an idea.

"Hmm, I wonder" Mike said as he walked closer towards the Frog-Zord's cockpit.

 **A/N: There you go everyone! Some Kung Fu fighting, as well as the rangers getting to meet their Zords. But what's Mike planning to do with the Frog-Zord? Knowing Mike, nothing good, obviously. But that's for the next update. The Power Rangers are now almost ready to take down Ferra-Khan, they just gotta learn how to connect with their assigned colored Zord. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	10. Johnny's First Morph

**A/N: What is up everybody? Got a new update for you guys. In the last update, we got some Power Ranger combat training to Kanye West's 'Power', and the Ninja-Zords have awoken. Johnny, Ash, Meena, Mike, Rosita, and Gunter have shown to the Zords that they are the new rangers by showing them their power coins that belonged to their previous rangers. Johnny and Ash's feelings for one another continue to grow, and Mike has some kind of idea of what to do with the Frog-Zord, and I can tell you that it is not a good one. Enjoy!**

 **(Mike's P.O.V.)**

Once the others left the room where the Zords were kept, I stayed behind and began to run up the front arm of the Frog-Zord and climb up it's sides to get to the glass control area. It was small, so it looked like it was perfect for me to fit in.

"Wow, Master Frog was a small guy, wasn't he?" I asked myself before I placed my paw on the glass shield that covered the control panel. The entire thing opened up and I jumped inside the control seat. Wow, this was pretty comfy, it felt like I was sitting down in a chair made from the same materials that those tempur-pedic mattresses were made out of. The control panels looked kind of like the controls of an F-22 Raptor fighter jet, only on the sides of the chair on the tips of the armrests were two joy-stick like objects that were in the shape of cylindrical paw-grips that were levitating over the armrest's tips.

"Ninjor must have been big into 'Star Wars' when he made these things" I said making a little joke to myself as I placed my paws on the joysticks. The buttons on the control panel began to light up light blue, and the windshield closed over the top. The targeting computer turned on too, and it was a light blue hologram that had little colored buttons on it, I could tell that each color represented the other Zords that were sitting around next to me and my Zord.

"C'mon Frogger, let's see what you can do" I said, moving the joysticks forwards, but ended up making the entire Zord jump backwards and crashing into the cave wall.

"Ack! Dang it!" I exclaimed. I then had it figured out, to go backwards you shift forwards, but to go front you shift back.

"And I thought X-Box controllers were touchy" I said. Once the Frog-Zord stood back up on it's own without me having to do anything. I spoke to it.

"Sorry, Frog. Normally I'm used to driving big fancy sports cars, but never a giant mechanical frog" I said, apologizing to it. Now that I was standing back up, I shifted the joysticks backwards and began to scream again as I made it leap forwards and crashed it into the cave walls. I could just tell that the other Zords that belonged to the other rangers were just staring at me, wondering what I was doing.

"Somebody help me!" I shouted before I began button mashing on the control panel. All the button mashing did was make the Frog-Zord do front and back flips, opening it mouth and using it's long mechanical tongue like a makeshift whip, and shooting laser beams out of the tops of it's larger hind legs at the walls.

"Where's the off-switch on this thing!?" I shouted.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Outside the cave, the others were walking alongside one another and listening to Buster speak to them about the Zords and their third phase of training.

"Some advice for tomorrow's lesson, try to let your hearts out to your Zords. The bond between Power Ranger and Zord is not just based on the power coin, it's an emotional bond that..." Buster said before he began noticing they were one ranger short.

"Where's Mike?" he asked them. All the other began looking around, but could not see the Black Ranger anywhere.

"Seriously?" Rosita asked.

"Wonder where he could be" Meena piped in.

"Knowing him, something stupid, I'm sure" Ash answered. The cave began to shake and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Um, what was that?" Gunter asked, slightly taken aback by this.

"Earthquake?" asked Johnny, trying to give a solid hypothesis as to why the cave was shaking. The Cave wall on the right completely fell to bits and the Frog-Zord was the reason why, Mike had crashed into it.

"Everybody run!" Buster shouted, he, Ninjor, and the rangers began to run as far away from the Frog-Zord's crash radius as fast as possible. The giant black Frog then slowed down and came to a complete stop before they looked to Mike with sour looks on their faces as they dusted themselves off. Meena helped Ninjor and Buster stand up from off the ground.

"You alright, Ninjor?" asked Meena.

"I am alright, Yellow Ranger" he answered as he stood back up.

"And you, Mr. Moon?" she asked, turning to the Koala who was now shaking himself off to be rid of the save dust on his jacket and pants.

"Ay-Yai-Yai" Buster said annoyed as he took off his shoe and tapped on the sole to get the dust out as if he was walking on a beach and got sand in them. Mike then stepped out of the Frog-Zord's cockpit coughing and jumped onto the ground.

"I'm okay! No bruises, no cuts, no scrapes. Word of caution though, you gotta shift the gears back if you wanna go forwards. It's confusing I know" Mike said, trying to change the subject of how he jacked and crashed his own Zord without Buster or Ninjor's knowledge or permission.

"What the heck were you thinking!? You could have gotten us killed!" Ash shouting, moving forwards to give Mike a piece of her mind.

"Hey, I'm sorry, spikes. Geez, cut some slack would you?" Mike said with his paws raised up in defense.

"Cut some slack? You haven't even learned how to morph yet, yet you think it's a good idea to take your Ninja-Zord out for a spin without anybody else knowing about it, or even learned how to?" Ash shouted loudly. Johnny moved forwards to try and intervene and break the fight up.

"Guys, let's not fight. We're supposed to be a team, remember?" Johnny said.

"How are we supposed to be a team when Mike's going off making risky decisions that could cost his and our lives!?" Ash screamed at Mike.

"Don't think just because you're a girl or the White Ranger that I'm gonna go easy on you, prickly pear!" Mike retorted.

"Prickly pear? You may be the Black Ranger but I will still squash you under my boot like the little pest you are!" Ash snapped. Johnny didn't want to see his crush and teammate fight, so this time he stepped forth shouting right in the middle of them.

"Guys, stop!" he demanded. What happened next though, nobody expected, Johnny's own Ran Ranger suit had appeared on his body, and it looked just like how Ninjor displayed it to him when he first discovered he was a Power Ranger. He didn't even try to morph, yet for some reason the armor appeared on his body in front of the others, who gasped in shock. Mike's eyes were widened in shock, and jaw was dropping as well before he pointed at the armored Red Ranger.

"You all saw it! You all saw it right there! The monkey morphed!" Mike exclaimed.

"I-I what?" Johnny asked before he looked down to his paws. They were covered with shining metallic red colored alloy which sat on top of what felt similar to a large one-piece ROKA Maverick Wetsuit with gloves and boots attached, and he also touched his head and face to feel a helmet and black tinted glass visor covering his eyes. Johnny also looked down at his chest to see a small glowing light blue octagon in the center of the chest-piece on the armor.

"Johnny, you morphed. You're wearing your ranger armor right now" Ash said in shock.

"Wow, way to go, Johnny!" Meena said as she and the others gathered around their leader.

"Okay, now THAT'S cool!" Johnny cheered, proud of himself for morphing without even trying.

"What does it feel like, Johnny?" Rosita asked.

"It feels weird, like a second skin. But at the same time I feel so... powerful. Like I could run a marathon across the entire East Coast without even getting tired" he answered, explaining how wearing the suit felt. The armor soon began to fade away.

"Wait, hold on. What is happening?" Buster asked.

"Johnny what's wrong?" Gunter added. The Red Ranger suit had now disappeared completely and Johnny stood in front of Ninjor and the others in his regular clothes.

"But, I don't understand. Why didn't it stay on?" Johnny asked himself as he tried concentrating as hard as he could to try and summon the armor back on. Ninjor walked up to the young gorilla and placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Do not fret about it, Johnny. I did not expect you to morph this early into your training, but you still somehow managed to pull it off, congratulations" Ninjor said.

"But, I couldn't even keep the armor on myself for just a little while longer" Johnny replied with a sad look on his face.

"It is alright, all we can do now is keep working hard and hope that when you do morph again, the armor will stay on your body this time" Ninjor told him with a comforting tone of voice.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. I know you will" said Ash, placing her paw on his in a comforting tone. Johnny just smiled at how nice Ash was treating him.

"Yeah, we still have a little while to go, so we can all learn together" Rosita piped in.

"I so cannot wait to morph like you just did, kid" Mike added.

"We're going to be spicy when we finally face Ferra-Khan, no?" Gunter cheered.

"You're a great guy, Johnny. I'm glad your our Red Ranger" Meena said.

"You've worked the hardest out of any of the other rangers. Don't rush yourself, I know you'll morph again" Buster said.

"I agree" Ninjor added. Johnny was flattered at the compliments he was receiving. He had never gotten these kinds of compliments from his family before, all he ever heard them talk about was wanting to make him part of their gang, making him part of their next big job, or just about how rich they were gonna be when they pulled the job off. But, hearing the other rangers say all these nice things about him, made him feel happier then he had ever been before in his life.

"Ah, thanks guys" Johnny said.

"Ninjor and I will put the Frog-Zord back with the others. You guys go home and get some well earned relaxation time" Buster said. All the rangers bowed and left the cave to go back above ground and out the theater.

"They will make great Power Rangers one day" Ninjor said before he aided Buster in placing the Frog-Zord back with the others.

 **A/N: And there you guys go. Mike was messing around with the controls on the Frog-Zord and ended up crashing it a lot, and even almost hurting the other rangers with it. Johnny also managed to morph while trying to break up a fight between his fellow rangers, but it didn't manage to stay on his body for very long. Johnny also began to feel like he belonged with the rangers after hearing all the nice things they said about him, as well as some encouragement from Ninjor. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	11. The Right Choice

**A/N: Welcome welcome welcome! This new update is gonna be longer than the last one, I promise. In the last chapter, Mike jacked the Frog-Zord and tried to control it with Buster or Ninjor's consent and ended up driving it through a cave wall and crashing it, which caused Ash and Mike to start fighting. Johnny, in an attempt to stop the fight ended up accidentally morphing into his Red Ranger suit, but after a minute of it being on his body, it disappeared which means he has yet to fully complete his training before he can learn how to morph properly. Now, we get back into the story. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Inside the abandoned foundry, Ferra-Khan sat inside the manager's office meditating. His entire body levitating five feet off the ground and his sword sitting on his lap which maintained a criss-cross position. The construction of the 'Excavator' as Ferra-Khan called it was almost completed, and it would only be two more days until the full moon appeared and revealed to them the location of the first Kabuki temple's ruins. Fifteen minutes into the white tiger's meditation, he felt a throbbing pain strike the inside his head and screamed. He fell down and hit the cold tiled floor with a paw on his aching head. One of the slaves, a crocodile ran in and helped his master up.

"Master, what is it? Are you hurt?" they asked.

"I sense something. A power, a power that I have not felt since..." Ferra-Khan said as he stood up.

"Since what, my lord?" the crocodile asked. Ferra-Khan opened his eyes and they were glowing green like the blade of his sword and began giving off low snarls.

"Ninjor. He's back, and he has new Power Rangers" Ferra-Khan spat.

"But, master. I thought you said you killed the Power Rangers" the crocodile interjected.

"I did, but it seems I missed something. Their power coins. It seems by leaving the coins in-tact, Ninjor used them to recruit new Power Rangers, and that means that we now have finally come across one of our biggest obstacle that interferes with the plan" the tiger told him.

"Well, what is it you plan to do about it, my master?" the crocodile stone slave asked.

"I must take their powers. Only by ripping it right out of their bodies will I be able to remove them out of my way" Ferra-Khan said before he left the office and shouted over the balcony.

"Bring me a scout!" he ordered.

"But master, we know not what these new Power Rangers look like. How can you strip them of their powers if you do not know their names, faces, or species?" the crocodile asked.

"That is what our scout is for" said Ferra-Khan. Into the office came forth a stone slave in the form of a raccoon who took a bow on one knee when facing Ferra-Khan.

"You summoned me, lord Ferra-Khan?" asked the raccoon scout.

"We have a new threat, my scout. Ninjor is still alive, and he has a new army of Power Rangers. I want you to scour every street, alley, nook, and cranny of the city and find out who these new rangers are. The more we know about them, the easier it will be to take their powers and destroy them before the full moon is revealed" Ferra-Khan ordered.

"Shall I yank the power coins out their grubby little paws and smash them to pieces, master?" the scout asked.

"No! The coins are now just empty vessels, the powers lie inside them, destroying the coins would change nothing. This is just a reconnaissance mission, you are to learn the identities of these new Power Rangers and report them to me, I will handle the rest. Is that clear?" Ferra-Khan asked.

"Understood, my lord. I shall make haste to the city right away" said the scout before he left the foundry.

"Leave me" Ferra-Khan ordered to his crocodile slave, who merely just bowed his head slightly and then left the office while shutting the metal door behind him.

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

When I got back home from Power Ranger training, I decided to take a shower to clean off some of the dust off my fur. Once I got out, I dried myself off and just put on some black boxer-briefs with orange waistband and trim. I then looked at myself in the mirror, contemplating what had just happened today.

"I don't get it. If I could morph perfectly without even trying, then why didn't the armor stay on me?" I asked myself aloud in the mirror. I then looked to my dust-covered pants lying by the toilet and picked up my power coin out of my back left pocket and stared into it.

"What could have happened?" I whispered while not taking my eyes off the coin. I then placed the coin on the new sink (which dad got a few days ago) and stared at my reflection again. Soon, an idea came into my mind, I could try to morph again.

"Alright Johnny, if you did it once before by accident... then you can do it again on purpose" I told my reflection while I held my arms up against my waist and my paws clenched into fists, starting to concentrate as hard as I could, to try and visualize the armor on my body.

"Come on, morph already" I said trying to make it sound like I was lifting heavy weights. My concentration was interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Johnny, you in there?" it was my dad. I then picked my power coin back up and hid it back in my pants pocket on the floor.

"Yeah, dad. Just got out of the shower" I told him, not wanting him to see that I was trying to morph into my Power Ranger suit.

"Well, hurry up and get some clean clothes on. We got the call that the ship carrying all the gold is coming in" he said. Wait, this early? I thought it wouldn't be for another week or a month, which made me nervous, the one moment I was trying to avoid.

"Tonight?" I asked through the door.

"No, not tonight, now. Get dressed and be ready in ten minutes" I heard my dad say before I heard the sound of him walking down the metal stairs. I groaned and rubbed my temples in frustration. Soon, I heard my phone emit it's text-tone from my jacket pocket and I picked it up before looking to see who it was, it was Ash. She texted me, asking if I wanted to go see a movie. The text read **'Movie Saturday? 'Ghost in the Shell' at 11:45?'**. I sighed and smiled. I texted her back saying **'I thought I was supposed to be the one asking YOU out on a date'**. A few seconds later she replied saying **'Don't be silly. So what do you say?'**. I texted back saying only one word **'Perfect'**. I then went into my room and put on some new clothes as well as my jacket (which I dusted off) before going down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long, I got a text message?" I told them before I got in the car.

"Who was it? your girlfriend?" my uncle Barry teased me.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend. She asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with her tomorrow. I told her 'Yeah', and now we're gonna go see 'Ghost in the Shell' this Saturday" I explained to them. Everyone began making 'Ooooh' sounds.

"You're lucky, Johnny. I gotta say that" Barry told me.

"My boy is finally becoming an adult male. Taking girls out to lunch, seeing movies" he told me.

"Dad, it's not a big deal. And like I've said, she's not my girlfriend" I denied, despite how I really felt about her.

"Yeah, whatever. Now let's go, ship arrives in six minutes" my other uncle said before I started the engine up and drove right out of the garage and to the pier. It was about a three minute drive, so we had three more minutes left before the ship showed up.

"Wait here, we'll be back soon" my dad said as he and the others got out the car. When he entered the sewers, I took out my power coin and stared down into it. It soon came to me, being a Power Ranger made me feel whole, like I was destined for something greater than what I already was. Tears began to fog up my vision as the tough choice began to tug at my heart, do I stay and wait for them to come back and get away? Or do I do the right thing and leave? Continue to be a criminal, or a Power Ranger. I then closed my paw in which the coin sat and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, dad" I whispered hoarsely before I put the truck in reverse and backed up and shifted it into 'Drive' and drove away from where I had just dropped my dad and uncles off. There was only one other place I knew I could go right now, so I just drove away while the hot tears stung my eyes and fell down my face. When I came to a stop sign, I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? I kinda need someone to talk to, and a place to stay the night" I said, trying not to make it sound like I was crying. They said that I could and they'd get the guest bed set up for me.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a few minutes" I said before hanging up and continuing to drive after the light turned green.

 **(Rosita's P.O.V.)**

I was a little confused as to why Johnny needed to stay the night at my place, and what it was he wanted to talk to me about, but I never turn down anyone in need, and he's the Red Ranger, we have to look out for one another. So, I took some clean sheets out of the closet and walked into the guest bedroom to prepare for our guest. The sheets and comforters that were used for decoration, I put those where I got the clean ones meant for guests to sleep on.

"Rosita? What are you doing?" I heard a voice ask, I turned behind me to see Norman in his pajamas looking tired at me.

"Just setting up the guest bed, we're gonna have some company for tonight" I answered.

"This late? Rosita, it's almost Ten PM" he said.

"I know, but you know me, I would never turn anyone away whenever they needed me" I told him.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight" Norman said.

"Goodnight, honey" I said before I finished changing the pillow cases. Now the bed was all completely made and comfy. There was now a knock at the door and I walked over to it, assuming it had to be Johnny.

"Coming" I said, keeping the tone of my voice in check to make sure I didn't wake my kids or my husband. When I opened the door, it was exactly whom I was expecting. It was Johnny, but his eyes were red and puffy, and there were tiny water droplets on his leather jacket that he loved so much, was he crying?

"Johnny? A-Are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, he just walked inside and closed the door behind him and collapsed down onto his knees and began to sob quietly. My heart just suddenly started to ache, despite not knowing what it was he was crying about or why he was here, but I just walked up and wrapped my tiny little arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I could tell he was returning that hug from the feeling of larger arms being wrapped around my body, and warm salt water staining my lavender pajama shirt.

"Shh, it's okay. Please don't cry" I cooed to him, but he just continued to silently cry and sob. Whatever it was that had him so upset, I could tell is must have been pretty bad.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Back at the drop-off point, Johnny's father, Barry, and Jerry came up out of the sewers carrying large burlap sacks containing gold bricks that had to have been worth trillions of dollars. All three of them were laughing at their victory until they got up to the surface to see that the truck was gone and so was Johnny.

"Wait a minute, where's Johnny?" Johnny's dad asked. Sirens began to fill the air and it sent all three primates into a panic so they ran as fast as they could down the alleyways as fast as they could, the sound of the sirens getting louder as the police got closer.

"Go on, I have an idea" Big Daddy said as he saw a nearby dumpster and pushed it in the way of one of the police cars that was chasing them, and it crashed right into it, causing trash to fly everywhere, the front of the car and dumpster getting dented badly. Once the car had crashed, he ran down the alleyway again to catch up with the others, only to be greeted by police officers pointing their guns and flashlights at him.

"Drop the bag! Now!" one of the officers shouted. He did as told and then got on his knees, placing his paws on the back of his head. One officer put his paws behind his back and cuffed them while another took off his fake paper bunny face mask.

"Marcus Ulver, you're under arrest for multiple robberies, breaking and entering, grand theft auto, and multiple counts of petty theft" said the officer who ripped the mask off. Marcus could now feel himself being bent over the hood of the police car as they searched his jumpsuit for any weapons like guns or knives before he and his brothers were placed in the back of separate cruisers and driven off to the police station.

 **A/N: And there you have it, probably one of the hardest choices Johnny's ever had to make in his life and it was a real internal conflict for him, but at least he has Rosita to give him motherly comfort and someone to talk to about it. So now, Johnny's dad and uncles are going to jail, and Ferra-Khan has sensed the return of Ninjor and the Power Rangers, so he sent a spy out to discover who they are so that he may come up with another plan to take their powers. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	12. Compromised

**A/N: Yo yo yo! Welcome to another 'Power Rangers' update! In the last update, after Ferra-Khan sensing the return of Ninjor and the Power Rangers, he sends out a scout to learn the identities of these new rangers so that Ferra-Khan can come up with a plan to destroy them and take their powers. Johnny has also come to face to face with a choice, do the right thing and leave the criminal life he never wanted, or stay and lose whatever sense of dignity he had inside. Johnny chose to leave and spend the night at Rosita's place, who comforted the broken gorilla with open arms while Johnny's dad and uncles were arrested. Now, we get back to where we left off. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Rosita was now on the phone with Ash, who was more than shocked to hear everything that she had told her. Johnny had explained everything to Rosita about what his home life was like, and how his own father wanted him to take part in their own criminal activities, and about the robbery he almost aided them in committing and how he ran off when he dropped them off.

"And so he just came to you crying?" Ash asked on the other end as Rosita heard the kettle steaming on the stove and turned the flame off.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset about it too. I would too if I were in his place" she responded while she poured the hot water from the kettle into a thermal mug and then adding a bag of herbal sleepy time tea into it.

"He seems so happy all the time too, why would he hide this from us?" Ash asked.

"Probably because he was afraid of what we would think of him. I mean, the Red Ranger being the only son of a criminal, he'd probably think of him as a disgrace to the Power Rangers if he told us" Rosita said as she stirred the tea to make the herbs and tea mixtures blend in with the hot water that was steaming from the mug.

"But we wouldn't. Well, maybe Mike would, but hey, Mike's Mike. He needs to know we're happy with who he is, and that what his father did doesn't say anything about him" Ash pointed out.

"I know" Rosita said after a small sigh.

"Where is he now?" Ash asked.

"He's sitting in the guest bedroom. I gave him some spare pajamas I bought in his size just in case, and he's too upset to sleep. So, I'm making him some sleepy time tea to hopefully calm him down and get him to rest until morning time" the sow said as the tea now completely replaced the hot water.

"You want me to tell the other rangers about this?" Ash asked.

"No, it should be Johnny's choice whether or not he wants the rest of us to know, especially Ninjor or Mr. Moon. For now, I think it's best we keep it between us" said Rosita as she now placed the tea kettle into the sink and poured the rest of the hot water out and letting it flow down the drain.

"Does Johnny even know that you're telling me about this right now?" Ash asked, a little worried about what her crush would think about Rosita telling him about his troubling home life and pain he hid under his cheerful happy exterior.

"He knows I'm talking to you right now. He told me he couldn't bring himself to tell you about what happened, he's scared about what you'd think of him" Rosita answered.

"Well, I'm gonna tell him that tomorrow. He needs to hear it from me or he won't believe it" she said.

"Okay, just make sure to do it before we begin training with our Zords alright?" Rosita asked.

"Alright. Tell Johnny I said 'Goodnight' for me, okay?" Ash responded.

"I will. Bye" Rosita concluded and hung the phone back up before placing it on the charger. She then picked up the hot cup of tea and began walking towards the guest bedroom was. She walked in to see Johnny still sitting on the bed wearing only a white t-shirt and black sweat pants while he was staring down at the red power coin in his paws. Johnny had now stopped crying, but his eyes were still puffy and bloodshot.

"Johnny. I made you some tea, I figured it would help you sleep" Rosita said as she held it up to Johnny for him to take. The troubled gorilla placed the power coin down on the nightstand next to the bedside lamp and took it into his paws before blowing on it to make it cooler and taking a sip.

"Thank you" Johnny said after taking another sip and sighing. The older sow sat down next to Johnny on the bed and placed her hoof on his leg.

"So, I just got off the phone with Ash. She says 'Goodnight' and she's sorry about what happened to you. She really cares about you, you know" Rosita said after clearing her throat.

"I know" Johnny said quietly as he sipped more of his tea that Rosita made for him.

"Johnny, everything your dad did... it had nothing to do with you. His actions don't reflect onto you. And he may have made you do a couple of bad things in your life, but that doesn't make you a bad animal" Rosita told him. His eyes widened and looked down at the Pink Ranger.

"You really mean that?" he asked. She nodded and continued to speak.

"Of course I do. You're more than just a regular old gorilla to us, even more than a criminal's son. You're a Power Ranger, the Red Ranger, our leader, and the other rangers and I care for you like a family. Ash and Meena think you're a really sweet guy, Gunter likes how you fight as well as your enthusiasm when it comes to helping others, and Mike... well, let's just say Mike 'respects' you" Rosita said, her words made Johnny feel better, feeling the weight of what happened a few hours ago lifting off his shoulders.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Johnny said in between sipping his tea, beginning to feel it's effects take over him. Johnny's eyes began to droop and he let out a yawn. Rosita smiled, her tea had done the trick and her fellow ranger was starting to feel sleepy.

"Alright, get some rest. We have training tomorrow" Rosita said as she helped Johnny get under the covers and tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Johnny" she said before taking the now empty cup off the dresser but left his power coin untouched, and turned the bedside lamp off, making the room completely dark, letting only the light coming from the half-moon shine in through the curtains. With Johnny's troubled mind at ease, he felt like he could finally get some sleep. Rosita took one final look at Johnny before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

 **-The Next Morning-**

Rosita shook Johnny awake and made him some breakfast before they got in her car and drove to the theater. Normally Rosita walked to get to the theater for Power Ranger training, but since Johnny was still a little bit tired and sore from last night from the tea he drank to put him to bed, she figured it would be best to avoid walking until he was fully awake.

"Oh, I made you some coffee this morning. Hopefully this should help you feel a little less sore and more energized" said Rosita, handing Johnny some coffee in a plastic cup with a lid that she got from Norman as a birthday present from Snarlbucks last year. Johnny gently took it and took small sips from it, not wanting to be super hyper and energized from larger sips which would make him more energized than he needed it to be. Johnny smacked his lips a little bit before speaking to Rosita again.

"Wow, that's some strong stuff" said Johnny.

"I know, that's actually what I said when I first tried it. I guess you gotta get used to it" the sow said as she turned her turn signal on and made a left. After a couple more turns and driving up a few more blocks, they had arrived at the theater. Meena, Mike, Ash, and Gunter were standing outside.

"Hey guys, looks like we're here on time huh?" Rosita asked.

"Yeah, we were just about to go inside. Meena and Ash insisted we waited for you two" Mike said.

"You guys go ahead, Johnny I was wanting to talk to you" Ash piped in. Rosita nodded and ushered everyone else besides Ash and Johnny inside.

"How are you holding up?" the porcupine asked. Johnny just sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his paw as he spoke.

"A little bit better" he answered.

"I'm proud of you. That must have been the hardest thing you've ever had to do" Ash told him before she took Johnny's paw and pulled it down lower, which made Johnny get down on one knee to be at Ash's eye-level. His eyes went wide when she grabbed his shirt collar with her paw and pulled him closer towards their lips until they touched. Johnny and Ash's eyes were now closed as their kiss lasted for about a few minutes. After they broke their kiss, they opened their eyes and looked to one another lovingly.

"So, shall we?" asked Ash.

"After you" Johnny responded before getting up and opening the door for her.

"Why, sir, I am flattered" Ash said in a joking manner before giving him a small wink as she entered the theater and he followed right behind her. None of them noticed that right behind them was Ferra-Khan's stone raccoon spy that he sent to uncover the ranger's identities.

"I sense the power inside them. They MUST be the Power Rangers" he said to himself as he began to run across the street and began to climb up the theater walls, digging his claws into the stone foundations that the building was made up of as a way to get onto the roof. Once on top, the scout ran over to a small door that looked like it lead down inside, so it used it's claws to pry the door open and jumped down onto the theater's scaffolding. From the top, he could see Ash, Johnny, Meena, Mike, Gunter, and Rosita as they walked backstage and behind the curtain until they were out of his sight.

"Ah, there you are. That's right, reveal to me all your secrets, rangers" the scout said to himself, licking his stone lips with a glowing green reptilian-like tongue. He then continued to scaffolding until he reached the theater's upper catwalk and continued to stalk all six rangers until he got backstage and saw them walking down the stairway that lead down into the cave.

"Ohh, a secret passage. Me likey" the scout said before it hopped onto the wall and slid down, it's claws creating sparks as they slid down the wall and left white scratch marks all the way down from where it jumped to where they landed. Continuing to be as stealthy as possible, the scout gently walked down the stairs until he saw something and hid behind a rather large stalagmite. Peeking his head out from behind, slightly, he saw Ninjor addressing the rangers.

"Welcome back, Power Rangers. Today's training requires no special instructions other than the suggestions that Buster and I have given you yesterday. Bond with your Zords, and treat them as if they were a lifelong companion, they are without a doubt one of the greatest weapons you will ever have in battle" Ninjor told all of them.

"How it is you bond with your Zord, doesn't matter. You can play with them, you can listen to music, you can talk to them, anything that may establish some kind of connection with you" Buster added.

"Whenever you need them, you can communicate with them telepathically to summon them into battle" Ninjor concluded. All of the ranger bowed and said 'Yes, Sensei' in unison before walking down further into the cave where the Zords were kept.

"Hmm, interesting. Ferra-Khan will be most pleased with me" said the scout as he continued to stealthily prowl down the cave halls until he found where the rangers were bonding with their Zords. He knew this would earn him Ferra-Khan's respect and maybe even promote him to a higher ranking in his legions.

"This is perfect, I get the identities of all the Power Rangers, and just before tonight's full moon" the scout chuckled to himself while still maintaining his hiding position behind a small pile of rocks.

 **A/N: Good news, Johnny's feeling all better about what happened and he and Ash shared their official first kiss. The bad news is, Ferra-Khan's spy has discovered who all the rangers are, and he revealed that tonight is the night of the full moon. Now that Ferra-Khan's forces know about Johnny, Meena, Mike, Gunter, Ash, and Rosita being the Power Rangers, what's gonna happen next? Find out in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	13. Meena meets Ferra-Khan

**A/N: Hello everybody! Welcome to our newest update of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. In our last update, Johnny was given motherly comfort by Rosita, who told him that just because his father made him do bad things doesn't make him a bad animal. Ash also gave Johnny the first kiss of their relationship, so yeah, a little Red Ranger x White Ranger romance for ya. Ferra-Khan's spy has also discovered the identities of the Power Rangers, as well as their hideout, and revealed that tonight is the night of the full moon. Now, we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Inside the abandoned foundry, Ferra-Khan watched as the steel pieces of his 'Excavator' had finally been welded together. The entire body of the monster looked like a traditional Samurai's armor. The tip of the helmet had three spikes on top of it, one in the middle of it's forehead and extended to the back of it's helmet, as well as two (one for each side) that did the same on the left and right sides. It's face gave the appearance of a demon like an ancient Samurai's mask normally would. The shoulder pads had sharp blades as well as on it's forearms that extended further like swords build into the arms, and it's feet looked like a T-Rex's feet. In the very center of the chest was a circular hole with a slot inside it that was meant to carry something inside it.

"The construction is now complete, my lord" one of the possessed sets of armor from the museum said to Ferra-Khan who now gazed down upon his creation.

"You have done well. It's mask will strike fear into the hearts of all those it shall soon slay to make room for the new population" said Ferra-Khan before he looked up and saw a crane carrying a large glowing green crystal vat and held it right above the hole inside the Excavator's chest.

"Shall we place the Power Crystal inside now, master?" the stone hippo slave who was operating the crane asked. When Ferra-Khan escaped the Spirit World and attacked the museum, he discovered a crystal vat that had carried a great deal of power inside, he figured for his plan it would be perfect to use it as a power source.

"No, save it for when the full moon is in the sky tonight. I want to savor every glorious minute of when it finally emerges from it's lifeless slumber and squashes every animal in this city under it's cold steel feet" Ferra-Khan said, tapping his claws on the railing and making clinking noises as each claw tapped the metal. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw his stone raccoon scout come up the stairs and bowed at his hind paws to him.

"Master, I have returned with good tidings. I have discovered the identities of the Power Rangers" he said. Ferra-Khan began to smile even wider than before and knelt down to his scout's eye-level to speak with him.

"Really? Tell me, I'm just dying to get to know who they are before I crush them" Ferra-Khan said in a manner that sounded both polite and sinister all the same.

"The Red Ranger is a gorilla named Johnny, his father has just been arrested and placed in prison. The White Ranger's name is Ash, she's a porcupine and she's having affectionate feelings for the Red Ranger. The Yellow Ranger is an elephant named Meena, she values her new friends and family more than anything. Mike is a white mouse, and the Black Ranger, he has a girlfriend named Violet. The Pink Ranger is a pig named Rosita, she had twenty-five children as well as a husband. And the Blue Ranger is a pig as well, named Gunter" said the scout.

"You've done me a great service, my slave. Now, I know how to lure the rangers out of hiding so I can destroy them" Ferra-Khan said as he placed his paw on his hip where his sword rested inside it's sheath. He then turned behind him to see a stone elephant, panda, gorilla, and polar bear who bowed down before him.

"Go out into the city, capture the loved ones of Johnny, Mike, Rosita, and Meena. We will use them, and Nana Noodleman as bait. Once they are here, I will trap them, take their powers and make them my slaves as well" ordered Ferra-Khan.

"A very well-conceived plan, master. We shall leave immediately" said the panda before all four of them ran outside the foundry to do their assigned tasks. Ferra-Khan then hatched a wicked idea from his mind and began to follow them.

"I think it's time I met one of these new rangers and have a little heart-to-heart with them, wouldn't you agree?" the tiger asked one of the possessed sets of armor.

"Of course, master" they replied. And with that said, Ferra-Khan walked off to the city.

 **(Meena's P.O.V.)**

Training had officially ended, and I had to admit it was a lot of fun bonding with my Bear-Zord. This Power Ranger gig has a lot of awesome perks, like getting to know martial arts, sweet armor (despite me and the others not being able to morph yet), and the Zords too. I walked up to Johnny and got his attention by placing my hand on his shoulder.

"So, Johnny... you need a place to stay for the night? My grandparents and my mom always love it when they have company, and we have a little pull-out sofa bed for you to sleep on" I offered. Johnny just smiled and spoke back.

"That's very sweet of you, Meena. But, I'm gonna have to pass. Ash said she'd let me crash at her place for the time being until my dad serves his sentence" he told me.

"Aw, that's nice of her. You two must be really happy together" I told him.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common, and I think I may be falling for her" he told me. I kinda already knew that Johnny had a thing for Ash, and that Ash had a thing for Johnny since yesterday, the fact that they stood by each other the whole time whenever they were training, how they looked at each other, and how they talked frequently during their bonding with their Ape and Falcon-Zords.

"Well, I won't get in your way. I'd better get home, mom's making spaghetti for dinner tonight. See ya tomorrow" I told him.

"Bye Meena!" I heard him call before I put my headphones on and began playing a song on my phone. When I got on the bus, Halsey's cover of 'I Walk the Line' began playing and I took my seat on the bus and hummed along to Halsey singing the classic Johnny Cash song while waiting for the bus to complete it's seven mile trek from the theater to my house. The sky started to turn orange as the sun got lower and descended from morning to afternoon, we did spend a good few hours down in the caves bonding with our Zords today so this didn't really surprise me. By the time I got off the bus and stepped onto the sidewalk that was right across the street, I noticed now that it was about ten minutes to five o'clock.

"Home sweet home" I said to myself, not able to hear my own voice due to the music playing on my headphones and blocking out all other sounds. After I crossed the street I turned the song off on my phone and took my headphones off. I then noticed something off when I came up to the front door, the welcome mat was slightly out of place, and the door was slightly open, only a small glimpse inside our house could be shown.

"Well, good thing we live in a good neighborhood" I said to myself. Our neighborhood never had any burglaries at all, so we never really had to worry about security systems or anything like that. The living room was a complete mess, the glass coffee table was tipped over and slightly shattered with glass shards littered all over the rug, and there was a broken bowl with several grapes scattered all around it's broken porcelain remains.

"Mom? Grandma? Grandpa?" I called out, but got no response. I then walked into the kitchen to see the flame on the stove was still burning, but nothing was sitting on top of it.

"Guys? Hello? Is anybody home?" I called out.

"No, just me" I heard a voice whisper into my ear, as well as his warm breath as he spoke against my skin. I turned around to see a cloaked figure standing in my kitchen, chuckling. Before I could respond, he grabbed me by my shirt collar and tossed me across the room and my back hit the wall, leaving a large dent in it where my body hit it. Before I could try to attack back, it ran up to me faster than any animal I had ever seen before and gripped me by my throat and held me against the wall. They then took off their hood to reveal a white tiger wearing a silver mask on the topside of their face that looked like it was made of some sort of polished steel.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The Yellow Ranger, the master of 'Bear Style'. I've got you right where I want you" he said.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" I demanded, trying not to be choked by this tiger's strength.

"I was like you once, full of hope, full of dreams. But then Ninjor denied me the power which I was destined to have received and exiled me from that pathetic school of his, sending me out into the mountains to die!" he snarled. I remembered him now, his face, his fur color, it was all to familiar to me. The very animal we were training to fight against and put down for good.

"Ferra-Khan" I said. He just chuckled at me.

"You're so smart, no wonder the yellow coin chose you" he told me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to break free from his grip, but all that got me was another slam back into the wall behind me, and debris covering my clothes.

"What? Can't a guy just have a little chat with a Power Ranger? Oh wait, you can't even morph yet, can you?" he asked me.

"H-How did you know?" I asked.

"I knew every single power that the previous rangers had. Your powers have blossomed quite nicely, but you lack the most important one of all... the power to morph. What good is a Power Ranger, without their armor?" he said. His voice was sickening, and his knowledge of ever single power that the other rangers and I possessed was kind of scary, then again, he was centuries old and was kept prisoner in another world for a long time.

"Let me show you something, what REAL power looks like" Ferra-Khan whispered. He then released me and dropped the cloak right in front of me. His armor was made from the same material his mask was made of, with spiked shoulder-guards, wrist and leg gauntlets, and a tattered up trashy Tarzan-like loincloth with tiny skulls surrounding the top like a belt. A green aura began surrounding him like streams of smoke, and his eyes glowed the same color.

"Believe me, this is what you wish you had" he said before I took this opportunity to attack. I kicked his crotch, where his loincloth covered and he screamed in pain before I leaped forward and pushed him. He was now pinned against the wooden grandfather clock that stood right beside the TV, and the entire thing was shattered to pieces when I pinned him against the entire thing with such great force. I had my eyes narrowed down and had him pinned against the wall by the throat, the same way he had cornered me.

"Please, let me go. You're hurting me, I can't breathe" he whined and whimpered like a kitten who was complaining about losing a game of kick-ball at recess. He then stopped and began to laugh hoarsely.

"I'm just screwing with you, Yellow Ranger" he said to me before he grabbed both sides of my head with his paws and then tossed me into the kitchen without even lifting a muscle. My body hit the fridge, and it dented the entire door.

"To think Ninjor could teach you how to wield such unspeakable power. Someone like me should have that power" Ferra-Khan said as he approached me and pulled out a sword that had a blade that glowed green, and surrounded itself with green mist. I now had an angry look on my face and tore the dented fridge door off the rest of it.

"Over my dead body" I said before I tossed it at him. Before it could even touch him, he slashed his sword in the air and cut the whole fridge door in half, both halves lying on the hardwood floor.

"Since you insist" Ferra-Khan snarled before he tried to stab me with the sword, I then reached into the cutlery and picked up a cleaver. It may have not been a ninja weapon, but at least it was good enough for defense, and began deflecting each attack he tried to inflict on me with the sword.

"You're pretty good, for a teenager. Too bad your mother and grandparents couldn't put up much of a fight as you did" he told me before he slipped the sword back inside it's sheath. My eyes went wide in realization, and I gasped, he took my mom and my grandparents.

"What did you do with them!?" I demanded, circling him while I still had the cleaver clutched tightly into my hand.

"Now now, don't worry. It's not just them, I took the Red Ranger's low-life criminal father and uncles, all the Pink Ranger's twenty-five children and her husband, as well as the Black Ranger's little girlfriend" Ferra-Khan said as he followed my angry glare while I circled him. He took my fellow ranger's loved ones too?

"You better let them or I swear to God I'll..." I was about to continue my threat but Ferra-Khan cut me off.

"You'll what, kill me? Oh, that's right... you can't. Because if I die, who else will there be to tell you where they are?" he said to me, he may have been a bad guy, but he had a good point there.

"Tell me where they are" I demanded after I dropped the cleaver onto the kitchen floor, the blade making loud clangs as it hit the surface.

"Tell the other rangers that I am keeping their loved ones captive inside the storage basement of the old foundry outside the city. It rests at the edge of the cliff at the old rock quarry. If they want them back so badly they'll have to come and get them" Ferra-Khan said before he held his paw out to the door and opened it without touching it as if he had telekinesis and walked outside and then shut the door behind him. After recovering from that brutal and shocking encounter, I picked up my phone out of my pocket and began calling the other Power Rangers.

 **A/N: Well, there you go. Meena vs Ferra-Khan in her own home. And Ferra-Khan has stooped so low as to kidnapping Johnny's father and uncles, Mike's Girlfriend, Rosita's husband and kids, and Meena's mother and grandparents into their conflict by kidnapping them and using them to lure the Power Rangers into what they don't know is a trap. So, what's gonna happen next? Read to find out in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


	14. Ranger Emergency

**A/N: Hey guys, in our last update, Ferra-Khan has completed construction on his 'Excavator' monster, and has finally been told of the actual identities of the Power Rangers and has ordered their loved ones to be kidnapped and used as bait. Meena also walked into her home to find it completely trashed and held her own against Ferra-Khan, who revealed to her what became of not only her family, but the loved ones of Rosita, Johnny, and Mike as well. Now, Meena is calling up her fellow rangers to assemble them. Enjoy!**

 **(Rosita's P.O.V.)**

Everything was a mess when I got home. Normally it was just the kids' toys scattered all over the living room floor and all over the kitchen, but this time my entire contraption that I built for taking care of the kids while I was away during Power Ranger training was in bits and pieces, all over the kitchen and living room floors, and it wasn't just downstairs, the kids' room was covered in these parts too. The tape recorder I had set on the nightstand to wake them up and read them bedtime stories was destroyed, and the cassette that was inside it was in little plastic bits and the tape was everywhere, scrunched up like a Brillo pad on the floor.

"Kids probably tore it all up" I said to myself as I swept the kitchen floor and scooped all the machine parts into a dustpan and dropping them into the trashcan. Norman wasn't home either, and he always comes home early on Fridays. Maybe he took the kids to a movie or to get some ice cream or something like that.

"Well, at least Norman can look after them all this weekend while I'm out" I said aloud before I noticed something. The tablecloths were missing, I didn't even notice that they were gone, and that there was something else on the wall. The wall had a set of claw marks on them, four of them to be exact, and the blue wallpaper was peeling down from where the claws came from.

"That's weird" I whispered while I gently stroked the claw mark areas which my hoof. I was then snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, as well as playing the song 'Ice Cream (Milkshake)' that I heard off one of my favorite TV shows and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered, it was Meena and she sounded frantic.

"Sweetie, calm down, what's going on?" I asked again. On the other end she took a few deep breaths and began to tell me that it was an emergency and to meet her down at the football field down at her high school, and that all the other Power Rangers needed to be there as well.

"Alright, I'm going down right now" I said before I hung up and ran over to the front door. I grabbed my purse and my pink power coin that I placed in my purse and got into my mini-van that I took out today to drive Johnny down to training with me. As I drove, I could only hope that this emergency that Meena was telling me about wasn't too serious.

 **(Johnny's P.O.V.)**

"They've got, a power and a force that you've never seen before" I heard Ash sing while playing her guitar on the couch. It was almost five o'clock and we were just relaxing right now. Right now she was singing the 'Go Go, Power Rangers' song that we wrote and sang together, she even downloaded it onto my phone for me to listen on my music as well as use as a ringtone to use for all my fellow rangers for whenever they called me.

"Wait a minute" I said to Ash, and she stopped playing the song. I then grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the volume on the TV up. It was a news report about a prison break-out.

"Just about an hour ago, the recently arrested Ulver brothers, Marcus, Jerry, and Barry were broken out of their cells and kidnapped by what guards could only describe as a 'White Tiger wearing battle armor'" the anchor said before it cut to security camera footage of the corrections facility that they were holding my dad and uncles at. It showed the white tiger they were talking about walking through the hallways of the building, stabbing and cutting the guards who tried to stop them and got back up after they turned completely to stone, and their eyes were glowing green as well as the areas where they were cut and stabbed and began to follow him.

"Johnny, I think... I think that's Ferra-Khan" Ash spoke up.

"You mean the guy that Ninjor's been training us to fight?" I asked.

"The very same" she replied. There was another set of security footage shown in which one of the rhino guards that Ferra-Khan had killed and turned to stone broke the door down with just a yank on the knob of one of the cells and walked into it, grabbing my uncles and my dad before they busted a hole in the wall and jumped out of it, Ferra-Khan jumping out right behind them.

"Oh my God" I whispered before I shut the TV off, I didn't wanna see anymore. Ash's phone began to ring and it was playing her 'Go Go, Power Rangers' ringtone for about a minute before she answered it.

"Hey, Meena" she answered. I looked to her and listened to her talk on the phone, I could only assume she was talking about Ferra-Khan kidnapping my family straight out of prison.

"Yeah, Johnny's here with me, why?" she asked. After a small period of silence, she spoke back up again.

"We'll be down there in a few minutes. It's just a few blocks away from here. The others gonna be there too?" Ash asked.

"Alright, see you there" she finally said before hanging up and walking towards the front door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Meena said she needs us to meet her down at the football field at the back of the high school. I think it may have something to do with Ferra-Khan" Ash told me. With my eyes widened, I rushed over to the couch to grab my jacket and put it on me before I followed Ash out the door and got into a taxi with her so that we could go to the high school.

 **(Mike's P.O.V.)**

After training I went to the flower shop to pick up some 'Birds of Paradise' orchids to give to Violet when I went to pick her up for our date tonight. When I got to the apartment she lived at, I knocked on the door and held the flowers behind my back. A few minutes of standing there, and knocking a couple more times passed but she didn't answer.

"Hey babe, you in there?" I called out, but got no answer. It was then I decided to look underneath her welcome mat and found a spare key.

"Bingo" I said before I unlocked the door and went inside to see that the entire back half of her apartment had a large hole in it, like someone punched it, the orange afternoon sun's rays shined right into the room through the hole. Everything in the apartment was trashed up and scattered all over the place like someone broke in and robbed it.

"Violet! You in here!? Violet!" I shouted, dropping the flowers and began looking through all the rooms inside the apartment but found nothing. My phone began to ring and my ringtone of Sinata's 'Fly Me To The Moon' was playing, so I picked up and looked down at the screen to see it was Meena.

"Meena, this kinda isn't a good time" I said, a little worried about the well being of my girlfriend right now. My ears perked up when she said something about it being an emergency and that all the rangers had to meet at the high school's football field, I nodded and spoke back.

"Alright, I'm literally just right across the street from there. I'll see you in a few minutes" I said before hanging up and rushing out the door, not bothering to pick the orchids I bought back up and ran straight down the street to the football field.

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

With a few minutes passing by since Meena made those phone calls, everyone rushed over to the football field as fast as they could. Meena stood at the top of the bleachers while everyone else stood at the bottom of them. Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Rosita, and Mike were all there, prepared to listen to what she had to say as well as the reason why they were called down.

"Meena, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it sounded pretty urgent" Rosita added.

"Ferra-Khan was at my house" the elephant told them.

"What? are you serious?" Gunter asked.

"He told me he had my mom and my grandparents" Meena continued.

"He broke into the corrections department my dad and uncles were being held at and took them too" Johnny piped in.

"I think he may have taken my husband and kids too. The entire house was littered with trash and the walls had claw marks in them" Rosita said.

"Violet's gone too. One of Ferra-Khan's lackeys or maybe even Ferra-Khan himself may have taken her" Mike said, adding to the conversation.

"This is bad, this is very very bad" Ash said, running her paw through her quills and sighed in worry for the loved ones of her teammates.

"He said that if we wanted to save them, we would have to meet him at the foundry outside the city" Meena continued.

"Foundry? You mean the one down by the rock quarry?" asked Rosita.

"But that place has been empty for years. Nobody ever bothered buying or fixing it back up" said Johnny.

"Look, Ferra-Khan said that that place was where he was hiding, and that someone we love was being kept there" Meena told them.

"We gotta tell Ninjor, or maybe Mr. Moon, they'll know what to do" Ash said, preparing to walk away from everyone else until Mike got her attention.

"Why? Why do we have to get them involved in this? We don't need their help" Mike pointed out.

"I hate to say this, but Mike is right. The longer we stay here, the more our families are gonna suffer. We can't go to Ninjor or Mr. Moon right now, it's up to us to get them back" Johnny said. All eyes were on him now.

"So, Red Ranger... what do we do now?" Gunter asked. Johnny took out his power coin and stared down at it for a little while in silence before looking back up at his fellow rangers who awaited for a response. The gorilla then took a deep breath and exhaled with a stern look on his face as he put the coin back in his pocket.

"We're going to the foundry, and we're gonna rescue our families" he said.

"I'm in" Ash piped in.

"Me too, for my husband and kids" Rosita added, walking up to him and Ash.

"I can't let that psychotic tiger just take the one thing I love, so count me in too" Mike said, hopping onto Ash's shoulder.

"I'll follow you into battle anywhere, Johnny. Especially if it's to save my family" Meena said as she walked down the bleachers and then placed her own hand down on his shoulder.

"I may not have a family that's Ferra-Khan's prisoner, but I want to help my friends anyway I can, no?" Gunter finally added. Johnny then looked down to Rosita.

"Rosita, mind if we borrow your van?" he asked. The sow just held up her keys and jingled them in front of the other rangers.

"I'll drive, I know a shortcut. Taking the regular route is gonna take a whole hour if we go that way" she said before walking away and leading the others to her van. Johnny got into the shotgun seat next to Rosita's drivers seat, Gunter, Meena, and Ash sat in the middle row of seats, and Mike just sat on Johnny's shoulder. Rosita then placed the keys in the ignition and put the vehicle in drive before slamming her hind-hoof on the gas.

 **-At The Foundry-**

Rosita had taken a road that was just by the hills. The path was only a fifteen minute drive, and the sun was very close to setting over the horizon as it's reflection was over the ocean surface. Everyone was now out in front of the foundry with Rosita's car parked close to the shoulder of the pathway they took to get there. Johnny walked in front of the others and took the lead, the others followed behind him. The inside of the building was dark, and nobody could see anything, so everyone took out their smartphones and turned on the 'Flashlight' app on it.

"This place looks like the set of a 'Saw' movie" Ash said while looking around, her flashlight illuminating everywhere she looked.

"I don't see anyone here" Rosita said while she walked next to Gunter, who instead of a flashlight app, used a glow stick he kept in his hoodie pocket.

"Don't lower your guards, guys. Someone may be here" Johnny said to his friends. The rangers split up and began taking a look throughout the entire building. Rosita and Gunter looked inside a large stock room where there rested large steel support beams and pipes.

"This sure is a lot of steel" Gunter said.

"What is all of this doing here? No animal has even set paw inside this place for years" Rosita wondered as she gently touched it's cold surface. Meena and Mike looked inside the supervisor's office. Mike turned the light switch on and the entire room was now lit up.

"I'm surprised the wiring still works" Mike said as he and Meena put their phones back in their pocket. Their eyes were now fixed on the center table and it showed the city model that Ferra-Khan's minions had built. Meena then saw something on the wall, it was a whiteboard with sharpie drawings on it. Meena then looked to see pictures of steel pipes with the words 'Steel' written right underneath it, and then looked next to it to see a large green crystal vat.

"What would Ferra-Khan want with steel and a crystal?" Meena asked aloud. Mike didn't respond as he was looking at a large blue piece of construction paper with something drawn on it with white marker.

"Uh, jumbo... you may wanna see this" said Mike. Meena then walked over to see what he was looking at, a large blueprint-style drawing of the Excavator.

"What is that thing?" Mike asked.

"Looks like a Samurai's armor to me" Meena answered.

"Why would any animal have something like this hanging around in their office?" Mike whispered as he analyzed every detail of the picture. Johnny and Ash were inside the abandoned break room, and saw that the entire thing was covered in cob-webs and dust littered the counter-tops as well as the table where the workers would eat their meals.

"Health department needs to give this place an F, ASAP" Ash said as she looked inside the fridge and saw a couple spiders crawling around inside before she shut the door. Johnny was also looking inside the drawers and found a bunch of office supplies as well as some candy wrappers and newspaper clippings. Something then caught his eye, pinned to one of the walls was a calendar for the current year.

"Ash, you should see this" Johnny said before he yanked the calendar off the wall and flashed his phone flashlight down at today's date. The entire date was inside a red sharpie circle as well as the words 'Full Moon' written inside the square the date was in.

"Full Moon? Wonder what that's about" Johnny asked.

"Well, there is a full moon tonight. But, what does that have to do with anything?" Ash replied, all Johnny did was shrug his shoulders. All the rangers met up in the break room and talked amongst themselves.

"Anything, guys?" Ash asked.

"No, just a bunch of steel in the stock rooms" Rosita replied.

"All we found were pictures of a Samurai, and some drawings of steel pipes and a crystal" Meena added.

"What about you guys?" asked Mike. Johnny just held the calendar up.

"Just this. Circling tonight's date and full moon" Johnny said.

"We've checked every room in this foundry and haven't found anything" Gunter said. Meena then remembered something.

"Not everywhere. We haven't checked the basement yet" she said.

"Worth a look" said Johnny. All the rangers then left the break room and then walked down a large set of stairs that lead down to the basement. The entire floor was covered in dust, and there were paw prints for different animals everywhere on it's surface.

"Looks like someone may have been here" Johnny said.

"Actually, looks like a lot of animals may have been here" Rosita said as she noticed that there were bear prints, tiger prints, raccoon prints, rhino prints, and other paw prints all over the floor. All of their ears now flickered and perked up when the sound of muffled screaming caught their attention.

"I think we're getting close. Stay together" Johnny told them. He began walking in front of the others and saw five dump trucks parked in a line against what looked like a massive metal garage door, the basement was also a vehicle parking garage. Ash's flashlight then caught something, everyone's families chained to a large fence lying against the cold stone wall, gagged with white cloths.

"Guys! I found them!" Ash called out. Everyone then looked to her and then saw Johnny's father and uncles, Rosita's husband and kids, Mike's girlfriend, and Meena's mother and grandparents as well. Not only that, Nana Noodleman was up there, chained with the others.

"Someone go find the light switch" Johnny said to them. Meena saw a switch down by the exit and flipped it on, the entire room illuminated now. Just as everyone was about to free their loved ones, laughing caught their ears and they turned backwards to see Ferra-Khan wearing his cloak and then dropping it to reveal his armor to them.

"So nice you all could make it" Ferra-Khan said before he raised his paw and yellow energy began surrounding it and he screamed before slamming it down on the floor and sent the rangers flying back. Each one grunting in pain as they landed back on the floor, but got back up to try and take Ferra-Khan down by themselves. Johnny tried to trip Ferra-Khan, but he was quick and did a back flip and then pushed his own paw against Johnny's stomach with hard force, and yellow electric power surrounding his paw, making the poor gorilla feel like he just got struck by lightning on his belly, and sent him flying into a stacked tower of empty oil drums.

"Oops" Ferra-Khan said in a mocking tone of voice. Rosita and Meena tried attacking Ferra-Khan from two separate angles, but the tiger grabbed both of them by their wrists and then twisted them, causing both sow and pachyderm to scream in pain. Ferra-Khan then tossed them over to the wall, where they hit it and landed on the dusty floor. He then felt himself punched in the face by an unseen force and fell backwards until he looked up to see Mike standing in the center of his chest armor.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, kitty cat?" Mike asked, holding a fighting position that Ninjor taught him.

"Eat rubber, pipsqueak" said Ferra-Khan before he flicked Mike off and he hit one of the large rubber tires of one of the parked dump trucks before hitting the dusty floor.. Ash and Gunter were the next ones at attacking, but got multiple elbows to the face and zapped by lightning that shot out the centers of his paws. With all the rangers on the floor, Ferra-Khan then used his magic to make chains come down from the ceiling that were covered in a glowing green light.

"Ninjor taught you well..." said Ferra-Khan before he made the chains wrap themselves around Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Meena, Rosita' and Mike's bodies, tying them up. All the rangers started to struggle in their bindings but no avail came.

"...But he didn't teach you everything" the tiger concluded before letting out a few sickly sounding chuckles in between his sharp teeth.

 **A/N: Hope that was action packed enough for you guys! Despite not knowing how to morph yet, the Power Rangers went to rescue their families and discover little clues about what Ferra-Khan was planning to do that involved that picture of the Excavator, the date of the full moon (tonight), all the steel, and a large crystal vat. Despite their efforts and all they were taught, Ferra-Khan managed to overpower and capture the Power Rangers, right in front of their loved ones. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	15. Unleash the Power

**A/N: Hey everyone. Welcome to the newest update of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. In the last update, Rosita, Mike, and Johnny discovered that Ferra-Khan had taken their families and loved ones, not just Meena's. All the rangers have now gone to Ferra-Khan's lair in the abandoned foundry to rescue their families, as well as discover some clues at to what Ferra-Khan has been planning to do with the city and it's citizens, including a picture of a Samurai's armor, sharpie drawings of steel and a crystal on a white board, steel beams and pipes inside one of the storage rooms, as well as a calendar marking tonight's full moon. When they found their families and Nana Noodleman chained in the basement, Ferra-Khan overpowered and captured the rangers, making them prisoners as well. Now, we pick up where we left off. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Johnny, Ash, Meena, Mike, Rosita, and Gunter struggled in their bindings as the chains that had them bound tightly hung from a large support beam on the ceiling. All the rangers could do was grunt and struggle with little to no effort of breaking free from their bindings while they dangled in front of their families helplessly. Ferra-Khan chuckled as he now faced his captive enemies and caught their attention when he first started to speak.

"Six little rangers, all chained up and helpless. How cute" he said gazing at all of them.

"Your fight is supposed to be with us, Ferra-Khan. Leave them out of this" Ash said with an angry look on her face.

"You are in no position to be telling me what to do, White Ranger. As of right now, you are all my guests" Ferra-Khan replied. Mike gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"You've got some sick sense of hospitality" Mike joked with a venomous tone of voice towards his foe.

"I aim to please, Black Ranger" Ferra-Khan said jokingly after he chuckled at the white mouse's snarky comment.

"Johnny, what is he talking about?" Johnny's father asked.

"Dad, it's going to be okay" Johnny replied.

"Okay? I'd say he's far from it, Red Ranger" Ferra-Khan said, pulling his chains closer to him so that he was now face to face with the gorilla.

"Just tell us what you want" Meena growled. Ferra-Khan then let go of Johnny's chains and backed up.

"You all have something I want... your ranger powers" Ferra-Khan plainly said while tapping his claws on the sheath of his sword. All the animals gasped at this.

"Once I take your powers and combine them with my own, I will be truly unstoppable, and I will destroy everything" Ferra-Khan stated.

"What makes you think you can just take our powers?" Rosita asked, not very happy with how this tiger was treating her fellow rangers, as well as herself.

"And what are you even planning? I mean what's with all the steel?" Ash added. Ferra-Khan laughed some more before he backed away.

"You will all find out soon enough. Once the full moon is visible in the night sky tonight, what I have created will be the last thing your pathetic little city sees before it is greeted with it's impending demise, and soon the entire world will follow" he said before he began to pace around them and pulled his sword out it's casing and pointing it at each and every one of the rangers.

"Now, who's powers should I take first?" he asked aloud before pointing the sword at Gunter, then Ash, then Meena, Johnny, Rosita, and Mike in that exact same pattern.

"Eenie, meenie, miney..." he said before the sword was now pointed at Johnny and he grabbed him by the chains and pulled him forth once more.

"...Red. You're first" Ferra-Khan said before he placed his claws on Johnny's cheek and gently stroked his cheek and moved downwards towards where his heart was. His paw now opened and the paw pads were glowing green with the same aura that surrounded the sword's blade. Inside Johnny's chest, where his heart was began glowing red. Everyone else's eyes were wide in horror, believing that Ferra-Khan was about to strip Johnny of his powers. The light inside the gorilla's chest began to glow brighter and brighter until a large pulse of red energy emitted from all over his body and forced Ferra-Khan back and causing him to land in the same pile of empty oil drums he forced Johnny into earlier. All the captive families and children were confused as to what was happening.

"What? It didn't work!? How did this happen!?" Ferra-Khan said as he got up and looked down at his own paw. Gunter then remembered something and smiled.

"Joke's on you pretty kitty! Our powers have already bonded with our bodies, attempting to take them is meaningless!" he cheered. Ferra-Khan then walked back up to Johnny.

"Well, is that so? I guess that means you're just gonna have to give them to me willingly" Ferra-Khan said.

"Give them to you? Are you stupid? We'd never give our powers willingly to someone as sick and despicable as you" Johnny snarled, showing off his teeth to his enemy.

"You can either give them to me now, or I can kill you. And believe me, I'm not one to shy away from killing. I've killed rangers before" Ferra-Khan whispered at him while holding the tip of his sword up at the very middle of Johnny's throat. Soon, Ferra-Khan lowered his weapon and looked back at the captives chained to the fence behind him.

"Wait, I have a better idea" he said before walking towards Marcus and putting his sword back in it's casing. He then picked up a small pipe that had a sharp end, and the exact size of a hunting knife and held it like one over Marcus' left shoulder.

"Give them or me, or what your father suffer" he said before he lunged it into the older gorilla's shoulder and making him scream loudly in pain. Johnny's eyes widened and his mouth was agape as Ferra-Khan wiggled and twisted the sharp pipe slightly further into his father's shoulder before his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched together in anger. Everyone else was doing the same thing, despite this gorilla not being someone they knew, they were angry that Ferra-Khan took advantage of someone else just to get what he wanted.

"What's happening?" Ferra-Khan asked himself in the form of a whisper. Inside each of the ranger's chests, their ranger colors glowed brightly. The others captives were now confused as well as speechless as to what they were seeing.

"Let. Him. GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Johnny screamed before he broke free of his chains and landed on the floor on his hind paws. When Johnny stood back up, his ranger armor began to appear on his body in front of his own father and uncles, as well as the other captive families and loved ones.

"You've crossed the line this time, Ferra-Khan" Johnny snarled before his helmet and visor covered his entire face.

"No! This can't be! That's impossible! They can MORPH!?" Ferra-Khan shouted as he saw the other rangers break free of their chains and fell back down to the floor and their own ranger armors appearing on their bodies. Ash's White Ranger outfit completely covered her quills as well as the rest of her body, Meena's Yellow Ranger suit had a gap in between the visor and the silver mouthpiece with the breathing vents for a yellow alloy trunk sleeve, Mike's Black Ranger outfit hid his ears inside the helmet, Gunter and Rosita's Blue and Pink Ranger outfits looked the same only one expanded for Gunter's body and Rosita's was slim.

"You'll never have our powers, or our home!" Johnny shouted before he grabbed Ferra-Khan by the throat and held him closely to his covered up face.

"Don't be so sure, Red Ranger!" shouted Ferra-Khan before he whipped his sword out and tried to stab Johnny with it, but with quick reflexes, he grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his paw before tossing it off to the side. His gloved paw not obtaining a single cut from the blade he had in his paw. Johnny then tossed Ferra-Khan to Meena, who grabbed Ferra-Khan by his ankle and began to bash him repeatedly against the dusty floor and then into the air before Rosita jumped up with the speed her crane powers provided and began attacking from multiple positions before Gunter got a chance to grab Ferra-Khan and repeatedly jabbing him in the throat with his elbow.

"Yeah! Wolf power!" Gunter shouted before he stepped aside and let Mike take a turn attacking. The Black Ranger cracked his knuckles and spoke with a low hoarse voice.

"You mess with my gal, you mess with me!" Mike screamed before he gabbed Ferra-Khan by his whiskers and bashed him against the walls as well as the support beams like he was 'The Hulk' from the first Avengers movie.

"Eat rubber, kitty cat!" Mike said, repeating the same insult Ferra-Khan told him when he first took him down and smashed his face against one of the dump truck's back tires. Once Ferra-Khan was crawling towards his sword to pick it back up, the rangers ran over to their loved ones and ripped the chains that held them against the fence off and Johnny ripped the pipe out his father's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm so sorry" Johnny said with a voice that sounded like his voice was cracking and about to start sobbing.

"Johnny, what's going on? What's with that suit, and who are all these other animals?" asked Marcus.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it later" Johnny said before handing his injured father over to Jerry and Berry who offered to be his temporary crutches until they got proper medical help.

"Mommy!" shouted the piglets before they tackled the Pink Ranger. Norman walked over to her slowly with wide eyes and spoke.

"R-Rosita, you're..." he began, but Rosita covered his mouth with her alloy covered hoof to make him stop talking.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Meena, are you okay?" the elephant's mother asked.

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry about me" the Yellow Ranger replied. Ash then ran over to Nana and ripped her chains off to free her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned for her well-being. Nana just looked at her with tired eyes.

"I'm quite alright... who are you?" she asked. Feeling like it was pointless to make up a lie about what had just happened, Ash just spoke up.

"We're the Power Rangers" she simply replied. Mike took Violet's paw and his visor and mouthpiece disappeared to reveal his face to her.

"I-I wanted to tell you sooner, but..." Mike was cut off by Violet kissing him on the lips passionately, which Mike returned. Everyone's suits had now disappeared as they embraced their loved ones. Their happy moment was ruined by Ferra-Khan's laughing, who was now on one knee, supporting himself with his sword like a crutch.

"You think you've won? My plan is almost completed. Once I unleash my Excavator, your world is as good as mine. Savor this victory for now, Power Rangers, for it will be your last!" Ferra-Khan shouted before he disappeared in a veil of green smoke, like how a magician would exit the stage in front of his audience at a magic show.

"Johnny, your dad's bleeding is getting worse" Rosita said as she picked up a rag off a worker's table and pressed it down onto where Ferra-Khan stabbed Marcus with the pipe to apply pressure and to stop the bleeding.

"We have to get to the theater, there may be a chance Ninjor can heal him" Johnny said.

"Alright, everyone in the van now!" Rosita ordered. Everyone then rushed out of the foundry and right into Rosita's van. Everyone back in their original seats, only Marcus, Barry, and Jerry were in the back trying to control their brother's bleeding shoulder as they sat next to Meena's mom and grandparents, Norman sat on Meena's lap, all of Rosita's kids were sitting down on the laps of Meena's mother and grandparents as well as Marcus, Jerry, and Barry's. Mike and Violet were sitting on the dashboard, and Nana was sitting right in between Ash and Gunter. When Rosita started the ignition on the van, she floored it back the same way they came down to the theater.

"How long until we reach the theater?" Johnny asked.

"Uh, seventeen minutes" answered Rosita.

"We have to hurry. Whatever Ferra-Khan is planning's gonna happen tonight when the full moon shows up" Johnny said in worry as they kept on driving.

 **-Back inside the Foundry-**

Ferra-Khan now stood over all the other stone slaves who looked up to him while he gave his speech.

"My minions, the Power Rangers have returned!" he shouted. All Ferra-Khan's followed began to 'Boo' that statement.

"They have proven themselves to be greater threats to our plans than I had imagined! But tonight is not the time to worry about those meddlesome rangers... tonight, we will breathe life into the Excavator and dig up the first Kabuki temple, and reactivate the archway to the spirit world. Tomorrow, we will take the mortal realm forever!" shouted Ferra-Khan, to which everyone cheered. The white tiger then pointed to the stone slave which was operating the crane that held the crystal above the Excavator's chest.

"Install the crystal!" he ordered. The slave nodded and lowered the crystal inside the giant steel samurai's chest. Once inside, the entire thing began to glow green, and the eyes glowed green as well.

"It's alive!" a lot of the stone slaves shouted.

"Take to the city streets, my minions. Create as much havoc as you can, and let them know that today marks the last day of the city's existence!" Ferra-Khan shouted. All his soldiers began running outside the foundry doors and began to make their way into the city. The Excavator began to groan as it stood up and broke through the foundry roof and screamed loudly to the night sky like a savage beast. Ferra-Khan's sickly smile grew wider as he saw the full moon made it's appearance behind the dark clouds that still remained in the night sky.

"Yes... it has begun" he said.

 **A/N: And there you have it! The rangers have now finally gained the power to morph, and the armor managed to stay on their bodies until they were done fighting, and they rescued their loved ones as well as Nana Noodleman. Only thing is, they know they're all Power Rangers now. The next update is when the REAL action begins. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	16. It's Morphin' Time (Go Go Power Rangers)

**A/N: It's finally here! The update where we finally get some real Power Rangers action! In the last update, the rangers were captured and Ferra-Khan tried to take their powers but failed, due to their powers having already bonded with their own DNA. Ferra-Khan also tried to make Johnny give him his powers willingly by injuring his father in front of him, but in the nick of time, they morphed and freed their families. Now, it's time for the action you've all been waiting for to begin! Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

As soon as the rangers brought their families down into the lair, Buster was shocked at first but then saw how hurt Johnny's dad was and had him lie down against one of the cave's stone walls and removed the upper-half of his prison jumpsuit.

"Ah, that looks pretty deep. I'm gonna have to get the first-aid kit and clean it out before I can stitch it and wrap it up" Buster said before leaving the cave to go upstairs and grab the first-aid kit. Ninjor then stepped forth and all the ranger's families were looking at him in awe.

"Mommy, what is that thing?" Caspar asked.

"Caspar, it's not a 'What', it's a 'He'. And his name is Ninjor. He taught mommy everything she knows" Rosita said.

"Meena, what's going on?" Meena's mother asked. The elephant just took a deep breath after looking to Ninjor, who nodded with her in agreement about how it's pointless to hide the truth from them now.

"Ninjor chose us to become Power Rangers" she said before pulling out her yellow power coin.

"Excuse me, Power, whats?" asked Jerry. Johnny then spoke up with his own red power coin and showed it to his father and uncles.

"Power Rangers, ancient warriors who are skilled in the ways of ninjitsu, and the wielders of great inter-dimensional powers" Johnny said.

"We were chosen because the tiger who took all of you guys, Ferra-Khan, he's planning something to destroy our world. Ninjor taught us the ways of the ninja as well as how to use our powers" said Ash.

"We never meant for any of you guys to get involved in any of this. We've been meaning to keep it a secret to keep you guys out of harm's way, but we see now that it's already too late" said Rosita. The one animal who was more speechless and shocked out of all the others was Johnny's father, who was now being treated by Buster who came down in the middle of the rangers' confession.

"Johnny, is this where you've been running off to everyday instead of taking part in our gang?" he asked. Johnny just sighed and nodded before he spoke.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just don't wanna be in your gang, I wanna do something better with myself. Being a Power Ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me, it's given me hope, and I've met my girlfriend through it all" Johnny said. Ash walked up next to the younger gorilla and placed a paw around his arm.

"I'm Ash, the White Ranger... and Johnny's girlfriend" she said. Marcus only smiled at this and let out a simple 'Pleased to meet you' before he looked back up to his son with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you" said Marcus. Johnny was taken aback by this, expecting him to yell or disown him, but instead was the complete opposite.

"Y-You mean you're not disappointed?" asked Johnny.

"Eh, a little. But, that's on me. I was so focused on thinking about how rich we could've been and the lives we could have been living, that I never even bothered to ask my own son what he wanted to do with his life. If you wanna be a Power Ranger, I say go for it" Marcus replied. Johnny's eyes were glistening with tears as he smiled and hugged his father, who hugged back with the one arm that wasn't injured. Rosita was now surrounded by her kids saying things like 'Mommy's so awesome' or 'Mommy, are you a superhero?'. Norman just walked up to her without saying a word.

"Norman, are you okay?" she asked. Norman just grabbed Rosita and pulled her closer towards him and kissed her on the lips, and she kissed back passionately, causing all the other piglets to go 'Eww!' at this. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Rosita spoke.

"So, you're not angry?" she asked.

"How could I be angry with the perfect sow I married? Saving the world and managing to raise a family? I don't know how you do it all, honey" Norman replied before kissing her on her forehead. Meena was a little shy and couldn't dare face her grandparents or her mother, feeling like she was a less than perfect daughter/granddaughter for lying to them about this whole thing.

"Meena, look at me" her mother said. Meena did as told and looked up to her.

"Sweetie, I'm not mad. If anything, your grandparents and I have never been more proud of you" she told her.

"Really?" Meena asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you may not be singing in some choir or band, but you've become more confident and more outgoing. That's all we ever wanted for you" her grandpa said. The teenager embraced her family in a large group hug. Mike was also having a small moment alone with Violet.

"So... Power Ranger, huh? she asked.

"Yeah. Does this mean we're going to have to break up or something?" Mike asked nervously.

"No, not at all. I am so lucky to have met you Mike. And... I love you" said Violet before she kissed Mike tenderly. The white mouse began to blush underneath his fur and began to stutter.

"I l-l-love y-y-you t-t-too, Violet" Mike replied. Nana then spoke up.

"Everyone, I know what Ferra-Khan is planning" she said. Just that sentence alone got their attention. All the rangers, including Buster and Ninjor walked up to the tall black-wooled sheep.

"He's built a gigantic steel monster that he calls the 'Excavator' and it's powered by this large crystal vat he stole from somewhere, a museum I believe. He plans to follow the full moon to where it's rays are shining it's brightest to dig up the remains of some sort of temple and open a portal to the spirit world. He's also got an army of animals he brainwashed into working for them just by killing them with that sword of his and turning them into stone" she explained. Ninjor growled and clenched his fists.

"The first Kabuki temple. I should have known, he's going to unleash every evil spirit from the spirit world and wipe this realm clean of any soul that possesses a body of flesh and blood" Ninjor explained. Everyone was on highest alert now.

"Oh no, and tonight is a full moon" Rosita piped in. Johnny's eyes narrowed and turned to the others.

"We've gotta stop him" he said. Ash just scoffed and spoke up.

"Stop him? I don't know if you were paying attention or not, but she just said that Ferra-Khan's got an army of mindless rock zombies to do his bidding, and a giant metal Samurai that would even make Godzilla pee his pants. How do you expect us to stop him?" asked Ash. Ninjor decided to speak up for him.

"You can morph now, can't you? You are already ready to take down Ferra-Khan" said Ninjor. All six rangers were confused now.

"But Ninjor, we didn't mean to morph, we didn't even know how we did it. You never even taught us" said Meena. Ninjor chuckled and patted her on her shoulder.

"My dear Meena, the power to morph is not taught... it is earned. When you saw Ferra-Khan inflict pain upon an innocent civilain, you felt the need to step in and protect him, despite only Johnny knowing him you felt like it was what you needed to do. The power to morph comes from your heart, and the desire to protect and save others no matter who they may be" Ninjor explained.

"So that means..." Mike began but Ninjor spoke up.

"Yes, you are now full-fledged Power Rangers" he replied before he lifted his hand and all their power coins levitated into the air.

"Woah, cool" a few of Rosita's piglets said in awe while the adults looked and stared in silence. The coins glowed brighter than before and soon disappeared only to reveal them inside a belt-buckle that looked like an upside-down trapezoid with the edged curved and the coins sitting right in the middle. Each buckle was colored red, white, blue, black, yellow, and pink for each ranger, and the coins had turned to gold instead of their jewel colors and had etchings of an Ape, A Frog, A Bear, A Wolf, A Falcon, and a Crane inside. When Ninjor lowered his hand and the buckles landed in the paws of each ranger.

"What are these?" Johnny asked.

"These are your Power Morphers. I figured you would need these to channel your powers properly. Whenever you need to morph to your ranger forms, just hold your morpher in front of you and say your ranger color and you will be transformed. When you are done, just give the command 'Power Down' and you will be reverted back to your regular form" said Ninjor. Everyone just stared at them in mesmerization. Buster then spoke up to catch everyone's attention.

"Uh, guys. Ferra-Khan's armies have just started to invade the city, it's trending on every social media site and every news livestream on the internet" Buster said, holding up his phone to show photos of the stone slaves that served Ferra-Khan attacking the city.

"We have to go down and take them down" Johnny said before he turned to his dad, who just smiled and nodded.

"Go for it" he said simply.

"I'll watch the kids tonight, you deserve a night off" Norman jokingly said with a wink.

"Give it your all, baby" Meena's mom said to her.

"Good luck" Violet said to Mike before blowing him a kiss.

"We're going to be spicy no?" Gunter cheered.

"Ready when you are Johnny" Ash said. Johnny then held up his morpher.

"It's Morphin' Time!" the gorilla shouted.

 **(Start playing 'Go Go Power Rangers' by the Power Rangers Orchestra from the soundtrack to the original 1995 Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers movie as you read this next part of the song, but start playing it at the 0:37 note)**

"White Ranger Power!" Ash shouted as she held her morpher up and in a flash of light, her armor was now completely on her.

"Black Ranger Power!" Mike shouted next, and his armor appeared when his morpher was raised.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Rosita added, and activated her Pink Ranker armor.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Gunter cheered before he activated his armor.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Meena said and activated her armor next.

"Red Ranger Power!" Johnny called out last as he summoned his armor. Buster was now jumping up and down and cheering.

"They did it! They did it!" he cheered.

"Let's go kick some tiger tail!" Johnny said before walking forwards and began to lead all the other rangers out from the cave and outside the theater to be greeted by stone slaves attacking innocent animals.

"Hey! You wanna get to the Kabuki temple, you gotta go through us to do it!" Johnny shouted.

 **They've got, a power and a force that you've never seen before!**

"Rangers! Destroy them!" a stone rhino commanded as he charged at them. The rangers then charged forth and began to fight them.

 **They've got, the ability to morph and to even up the score!**

Johnny grabbed a stone baboon by his tail and swung him around until he let go and the body of the vile creature broke to pieces when it hit a metal mailbox that sat on the sidewalk's edge.

 **No one, could ever take them down! The power lies on their siiiiiiiiiiiiide!**

Ash engaged in paw-to-paw combat with a stone chinchilla and kicked it repeatedly in the throat until it's head came off and the rest of the body fell to pieces when it fell backwards and hit the street.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Go Go, Power Rangers!**

Rosita used her speed to go right through the bodies of five stone bears who tried to attack her, but once she went right through their chests and stomachs, they stopped and broke apart.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!**

Meena extended her arm and a sword with a glowing blue blade materialized in her hand like pixels. The sword looked like a secret agent tactical ninja sword that someone would usually see in a collector's magazine, only the blade's edges glowed blue while the center of it was silver. She began to hack and slash her way through several of Ferra-Khan's stone zombies.

 **They know, the fate of the world is lying in their hands!**

"Get a little taste of Wolf power!" Gunter said as he emitted several seismic pulses from the palms of his hooves and struck a large panda slave and it completely smashed to pieces, as well as a few stone slaves that were right behind and next to him.

 **They know, to only use their weapons for defense!**

"I could use some backup here!" Johnny shouted as he was facing a stone tiger who was just as strong as he was.

"I've got your back!" Mike called out before he jumped high in the air and slammed his foot down into the center of the stone tiger's forehead and made their entire heads shatter to bits.

 **No one, will ever take them down! The power lies on their siiiiiiiiiiiide!**

Rosita and Gunter extended their arms and swords of their own, similar to Meena's materialized and they began slice limbs and heads off the stone zombie's heads as they kept on approaching them.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Go Go, Power Rangers!**

"Ash! More coming on your six!" Johnny warned. Ash turned behind her and held her arm out with her paw closed into a fist. Out of her gauntlets shot out glowing white laser ninja stars that clung to the stone slaves' bodies and exploded after a few seconds and making their bodies collapse.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!**

"Nice trick, mind if I try it out?" Meena asked the White Ranger.

"Go for it, Yellow" Ash replied. Meena held out her other arm which didn't hold her sword and glowing yellow ninja stars shot out her gauntlets and did the exact same thing Ash's did when they landed onto the body of one of Ferra-Khan's minions. Johnny also activated his sword and began to repeatedly stab and slash more minions. Mike jumped up and shot some black laser ninja starts into a pig slave's head and made it explode.

"Talk about a splitting headache" said Mike jokingly before he jumped up and began to slash and hack at another slave alongside Ash.

"Johnny, you've got one at eleven o'clock!" Meena shouted.

"Gotcha" Johnny responded before kicking it in the throat and then forcing his entire fist through it's head and then pulling it out to shoot red laser stars at a tall sheep minion that was about to attack Rosita from behind but it's entire midsection blew up and Rosita looked behind her to see it.

"Thanks" the Pink Ranger said.

"Don't mention it" Johnny said before he and Rosita began fighting back to back.

 **No one, can ever take them down! The power lies on their siiiiiiiiiide!**

"And I thought these guys were supposed to be a challenge" Meena said while running towards a wiener dog minion and began to slide towards it on her knees and then sliced completely through it, making both ends of the body hit the floor.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Go Go, Power Rangers!**

"Johnny, gimme a boost!" Ash said as she ran towards her. Johnny then got down on one knee and put his paws together for her to step on. When Ash's foot was on it, he tossed her high up into the air, and she did several front-flips in mid-air.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Go Go, Power Rangers!**

When Ash was right above several stone minions, she slashed through the tops of the heads of the minions who stood on the left with her sword. And for the ones on her right, she shot out her laser ninja starts at them to make them explode into rubble.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers!**

Meena and Gunter were also fighting back to back, the same way Rosita and Johnny were fighting. Gunter was mainly using his blue laser stars while Johnny used his sword to hack and slash.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!**

Meena eventually deactivated her sword and it disappeared, and the began punching off their heads and kicking holes into their midsections to kill them off.

"Haters gonna hate!" Gunter said as he kicked one stone slave in the crotch and that caused it to fall onto it's knees covering it's crotch in pain.

"Crude, but effective" said Rosita who shot a pink laser star into the stone slave's head and blew it up.

 **Go Go, Power Rangers! Go Go, Power Rangers! Go Go, Power Rangers!**

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

Every single one of Ferra-Khan's servants were now lying in a pile of rubble. Bits and pieces, as well as a few sliced, kicked, or punched off body parts were scattered everywhere too.

"I think that's all of them. Good work guys" Johnny told everyone.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for the..." Meena said, but was cut off my a loud scream that sounded like a loud nightmarish roar, as well as the floor shaking. All the rangers then ran down into the park and stopped at a stone balcony on the other side of it that gave off a beautiful view of the city and looked to see the Excavator walking away from the foundry and into the city. Everyone's visors and silver mouth-pieces had slipped into their helmets and all were looking at the giant silver samurai in concern.

"Whoo, that's a lot of steel" said Rosita. Ash looked up at the night sky to see that the full moon's rays were shining down on one particular area.

"Guys, look!" Ash said, pointing down to where the moon's light was shining down upon at it's strongest. It was a large shopping center, which was one large parking lot surrounded by many stores in the shape of a large square.

"The Shopping Pavilion. That's where the temple remains are buried!" Ash said.

"And it's getting closer too" Mike piped in.

"We have to get there before the Excavator can start to dig what it's looking for" Meena said.

"How far is the Shopping Pavilion from here?" Johnny asked, awaiting an answer from any of his fellow rangers.

"Not too far, just seven blocks and then a few turns at Mariner Bay and Turtle Cove" Rosita answered.

"We're too small to take that thing on by ourselves. Zombie statues are one thing, but a giant metal monster is another" Ash pointed out.

"She's right, we're gonna need the Zords" Johnny said as he kept on staring at the Excavator as he made it past the city limit and the voices of many innocent animals screaming at the sight of it filled the air.

"Well we don't have much time. Let's go get the Zords and move on down there before some innocent animals get hurt" Rosita said in agreement. Their visors and mouth pieces covered their faces once again as they slid back down from inside their helmets and began to focus as hard as they can to summon their Ninja-Zords telepathically. After a minute and a half of waiting, the Ape, Frog, Bear, Wolf, Falcon, and Crane-Zords came into the park and let out loud battle cries into the sky.

"Come on guys, we have a giant steel samurai to slay" Johnny said as he got into his Zord and the others followed. Once everyone was secured into the control panels of their Zords, they piloted them down out of the park and towards the shopping pavilion.

 **A/N: How did ya like that everyone? Epic or what!? Now they know that the power to morph comes from the heart, their families approve of them being Power Rangers, and we had an insanely kick-butt fight sequence set to the song from the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers movie from the '90's. Next up, we're gonna get some Zord action! More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	17. Power of the Zords

**A/N: In the last chapter, Johnny, Rosita, Meena, Mike, Ash, and Gunter came clean to their loved ones about how they were chosen to be Power Rangers. Johnny's dad finally sees that he needs to put his own son's happiness before himself, Norman starts to appreciate Rosita a little more than he did before, Violet is in even more love with Mike than she was before, and Meena's parents admitted that they're proud of her for being more outgoing when she became a ranger. The rangers also had their first team morph and fought a large army of Ferra-Khan's stone armies before summoning their Ninja-Zords to help destroy the excavator. Let's get into part two of the insanely epic battle shall we? Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Animals were running and screaming in fear out of the many stores and eateries that surrounded the shopping pavilion. Ferra-Khan paced around the massive parking lot while watching his stone slaves terrorize the citizens of the city, as well cause damages to the stores and cars that surrounded the area.

"That's right, run away. But there is no denying your impending fates" Ferra-Khan whispered to himself while he gazed upon the sight of every animal in the area screaming and running for lives, and even a few children crying out of fear. The ground began to shake, small pieces of rubble and debris from the areas that his armies destroyed slightly bounced on the shaking surface. The white tiger looked up to the dark night sky to see his Excavator arriving to the sight where the moon shone down upon.

"Yes, you have arrived my creation" said Ferra-Khan as he walked up to the Excavator, which looked down to see it's master down below and got down on it's knee to face him.

"It is time to complete the plan, my pet. Dig in the center of this large stone field, and you shall find the temple" Ferra-Khan instructed, his eyes glowing green as he spoke to the Excavator, who's eyes glowed a similar color which was how they established a telepathic bond. The Excavator nodded and walked over towards the center of the parking lot. Once it reached where it was told to go, it raised it's large hands into the air and began to dig with them in the middle of the parking lot, digging through layer after lair of asphalt, tar, the planet's crust, as well as water and electrical pipes and wires. Ferra-Khan watched as the Excavator dug down deep into the ground, and took a big whiff of the air.

"I can smell it. I can smell the dark and evil spirits trapped inside the remains of this temple. Their souls crying and begging to be released from their ancient slumber" the white tiger said as he witnessed his creation fulfilling the plan he had centuries to concoct while trapped in the spirit world for many years on end. The Excavator stopped digging and looked up over the horizon.

"What are you doing!? Keep digging! What could be more important than..." Ferra-Khan shouted furiously until he looked to see what the metal samurai was staring at and saw the Ninja-Zords running down the street towards them. Ferra-Khan groaned in frustration and rubbed his masked temple.

"Great. The rangers have found their costumes and their Ninja-Zords" he said before turning to the stone slaves around him.

"Defend the Excavator! The rangers cannot be allowed to stop it!" Ferra-Khan screamed.

"Yes, master!" all the servants said in unison before their master walked into one of the stores that had been evacuated to watch his minions do as he told them to do. The Excavator resumed digging for the temple when the slaves ran up to guard it. The Ninja-Zords, with their chosen rangers inside them had arrived onto the scene and stood atop the store roofs to analyze the battlefield.

"Geez, and I thought the last place fought was surrounded with these guys" Mike said as he saw all the stone slaves gathered around and looking up at the Zords and taking fighting stances. All the rangers were communicating with each other using a telepathic bond that was given to them through their suits, kind of like a built-in communication device inside their helmets.

"We'll never be able to take down the Excavator as long as these guys keep standing in our way" Meena piped in.

"So what do propose we do?" Ash asked.

"Take out Ferra-Khan's stone grunts first. Their numbers may be bigger, but our Zords overpower them. Throw everything you got at them, and we'll save the Excavator for last" Johnny ordered.

"Sounds good. Let's see what this baby can do" Rosita said as she pushed a holographic button on the control panel and the holographic screen in the front went from blue to red.

 **'Weapons System Activated'** the control panel said. The outside of the Crane-Zord showed it's large chrome Gatling gun revealed itself from a secret compartment inside it's chest.

 **(Start playing 'Speakerbox' by Bassnectar as you read this next part of the chapter until it says to stop)**

"Nice" Rosita whispered. The other rangers activated their weapons systems as well. Johnny's Ape-Zord had large glowing blue bladed daggers come out of the top of the Ape-Zord's fists, Ash's Falcon-Zord had two tank cannons come out the bottom of the wings, Gunter's Wolf-Zord had a large double-barrel cannon come out the very center of the top of it's back, Meena's Bear-Zord had three large blades come out in-between it's claws like Wolverine on it's front paws which glowed the same color as Johnny's Ape-Zord's blades, and Mike's Frog-Zord had missile launchers come out of the sides of it's large back legs.

"Aw yeah, now we're cooking" said Mike as he gazed at his own weapons.

"You shall not get past us! We will destroy you and your previous Zords!" the rhino slave shouted.

"Bring it on" Meena growled while gripping her controls tightly in her gloved hands.

"Power Rangers, attack!" Johnny ordered as he made his Ape-Zord jump off the top of the building they stood on and did a somersault and began to hack and chop through all the stone slaves that were trying to block them from getting to excavator.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about messing with a giant red metal ape!" Johnny said as he worked the controllers of the Ape-Zord like he was working a two Wii remotes in his paws to make the Ape-Zord attack. All the other Ninja-Zords followed right behind them.

"Anyone order an air-strike?" asked Rosita as she pressed down on one of the buttons on the controls and made her Gatling guns fire several rounds of blue energy beams which made Ferra-Khan's minions explode to tiny little pieces every time they were struck.

"Yeah! You're up, Ash!" the Pink Ranger called out to the White Ranger.

"Thanks, Rosita. Let's see how they like seismic pulse rounds!" Ash said as she fired two shells out the cannons and they landed in the ground. Once they were planted, the stone slaves looked at them in confusion until they opened up and emitted a large seismic wave that turned all that surrounded it to dust.

"Let's see what else this bad boy can do, huh?" Ash whispered to herself and this time, she held her thumbs down on the buttons instead of pressing them and bright red laser beams came out of the Falcon-Zord's eyes and they took out a large number of stone slaves. Gunter then made his Wolf-Zord maneuver around the parking lot slowly as he fired multiple laser bullets that glowed bright green as they came out of the back cannon's barrels and took out large numbers, even when he shot a parked car to make it explode and the explosion took out more than just one minion.

"Yeah, Wolf Power! It stings, no?" Gunter asked with a smirk underneath his visor. Two grizzly bear stone slaves picked up a large Peterbilt semi-truck with a blue paint job as well as red and orange flames on the front of it, similar to how Optimus Prime looked like in the first three 'Transformers' movies.

"Uh oh, not good" said Gunter. The bears then tossed the truck up into the air towards Gunter. The Blue Ranger closed his eyes tightly, preparing for impact but he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Sorry Optimus!" it was Meena. He opened his eyes to see the Bear-Zord right in front of him, standing on it's mechanical hind-paws and it had sliced the entire truck in half with it's large paw blades. Both halves of the vehicle on the left and right sides of the Wolf-Zord, it's engine, radiator, and interior completely exposed while the sides glowed orange and emitting steam from where it was sliced by the claws.

"You okay, Gunter?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Boy, you sure saved my bacon there" Gunter replied.

"No problem. I'll handle these guys, you go help the others" Meena told him.

"Gotcha" he said before he piloted the Wolf-Zord back towards the others. Meena then went on to fight the same stone slave squad that Gunter had just been fighting a while ago and made it walk towards the enemy armies on it's hind paws and continued to cut through the stone minions as well as the cars it tossed at her Zord.

"You three give bears a bad name" Meena said to the bears who threw the truck at Gunter a while ago, and swiped the Bear-Zord's paw across them and took their heads and midsections off, leaving just their legs standing before they fell frontwards.

"Johnny, I just wrapped things up here? Need some help?" asked Meena to the Red Ranger, who's Zord was now crawling with Ferra-Khan's statue zombies all over them like ants.

"Nah, I'm alright. Watch this" he said before he made the Ape-Zord stand up and extend it's arms out before making it's entire upper body spin round and round, faster than a carnival spinning thrill ride. All the rock minions slipped off the top of the Ape-Zord and became little pieces as they hit the ground when they fell.

"You okay, Johnny?" asked Ash. Johnny groaned, placing a paw to his masked face. He felt dizzy and like he was about to puke.

"Other than feeling like I'm about lose my lunch, I'm fine" Johnny said.

"Good to hear" Ash said with a chuckle. Mike was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, firing high heat sabot-round missiles out of the legs of the Frog-Zord.

"Fourth of July's coming early this year" Mike said as he repeatedly jammed the thumb of his paw on the launch button on his controls. Each time a missile was fired, the shells fell off in mid-air and several smaller rockets came out to blow up the stone slaves he faced.

"Nice one, Mike" Mike heard Johnny say.

"Thanks, Red. What's the status? How many left?" Mike responded.

"None, actually. You just took out every last one" Rosita told him.

"Nice. Now let's take down that Excavator" said Mike as he regrouped with the other Power Rangers and their Zords.

 **(You can stop playing the song)**

Inside one of the restaurants inside the shopping pavilion, Ferra-Khan was leaning against the wall and picked up a burger off one of the tables. The entire place had been emptied out when his armies and Excavator first arrived and started to trash the place up. Ferra-Khan sniffed the burger and flinched slightly at it's foreign scent, but then lifted it up into his mouth and took a bite out of it. He just nodded as he chewed.

"Actually, it's not that bad" he said with his mouth full of meat, pickles, grilled onions, cheese, tomatoes, and lettuce. After he swallowed what he had already finished chewing, he was about to take another bite, the two possessed sets of armor came into the building.

"Master!" they both shouted in unison.

"What!? I'm busy!" he scolded. The two armor sets flinched but bowed down before him.

"Forgive us, master. But, the Power Rangers have taken out every last soldier we have" the first one said. Ferra-Khan's eyes glowed green with great and furious anger in them and he clenched his paw which held the burger and let ketchup and mustard drip down his paw, and in between his claws onto the floor like blood.

"WHAT!?" Ferra-Khan shouted.

"That's not all, they're going to try and destroy the Excavator next" said the second one.

"Imbeciles! I give you one simple task, and you come to me with the report that every last slave I have has just been destroyed by six pathetic little Power Rangers! Unacceptable!" he shouted, walking slowly towards the armor sets, pulling out his sword and holding it up to them.

"Master, we didn't mean for this to happen! Please, have mercy!" said the first set of armor.

"You are useless to me!" Ferra-Khan shouted as he extended his sword blade up and the glowing green aura that surrounded the armor sets were sucked back inside the blade, and taking away what gave them life. With all the pieces of armor on the floor, Ferra-Khan put his sword back in it's sheath and picked up a napkin to clean his paw off of the ketchup and mustard that stained both his paw and his fur before crumbling it up into a ball and tossing it down onto the floor.

"If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself" Ferra-Khan said before walking out of the restaurant and onto the battlefield.

"Alright, rangers... let's dance" said Ferra-Khan while pulling his sword back out once again.

 **A/N: There you have it! One insanely epic Zord battle! Next update is where the battle with the Excavator begins! I hope you all liked how the rangers used their Zords to manage the situation at hand (or paw), and the weapons that each Zord has. And as for the song, hope that was a good song to set for a big battle like that. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	18. Megazord Formation

**A/N: Welcome to the next part of the epic final battle between the Power Rangers and Ferra-Khan's forces of evil. In the last chapter, the Excavator had begun digging in the middle of the shopping pavilion parking lot for the ruins of the Kabuki temple and the archway which leads to the spirit realm. Guarding the Excavator were more of Ferra-Khan's stone slave army, but were taken down easily thanks to the effort and power of the heavily armed Ninja-Zords. Now, furious at how the Power Rangers are ruining his plans, he decided to take matters into his own paws and help the Excavator destroy the rangers and their Zords. Let's get back to the action, shall we? Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

The hole that was dug in the center of the parking lot had grown deeper and wider over the course of the time while the Ninja-Zords took down Ferra-Khan's stone minions. After a short while, the Excavator had uncovered something after digging deeper through the sixth lair of the planet's crust. What it saw were two large pointed pillars that looked like the horns of an antelope, made entirely from a dark-grayish granite, it was the tips of the Kabuki temple's archway. Just as it was about to dig even deeper to unveil the rest of the building, a familiar voice called out to it.

"Hey! Big tall and ugly!" Mike shouted from his Frog-Zord's cockpit to get the attention of the Excavator. All six Zords stood together in front of him in a horizontal line. The Excavator stopped digging and stood back up and looked down upon the rangers who had just completed their task in destroying the last of Ferra-Khan's stone armies.

"I hate to ruin your fun, but this is a 'No Dogging' zone" Mike added to his previous comment.

"Alright guys, let's take this thing out" Johnny said with an angry look at their opponent.

"What do we do, Johnny?" Rosita asked.

"Nana said that thing is powered by some kind of crystal. Rip the crystal right out of it's chest, or destroy it and the entire thing's just an empty shell" the Red Ranger instructed.

"Good idea" Meena said in agreement.

"I have an idea, attack from different angles. Whoever the Excavator isn't attacking can rip the crystal out" Gunter suggested.

"We'll do just that. Let's end this fight, rangers" Johnny said before they all charged towards the Excavator together. Johnny made the Ape-Zord jump right off the ground by activating the large springs hidden inside it's legs, similar to shock-absorber springs and hopped onto the chest of the enemy, beating on it's chest like bongo drums and denting the steel that rested below the large circular hole where the crystal was kept. Johnny then felt himself being lifted off the front of the Excavator, as it had it's hand tightly gripping the back of his Ape-Zord and tossing him onto the roof of a 'Hot Topic' store.

"Johnny!" Ash called out.

"I'm fine, Ash. That Excavator throws pretty hard" Johnny said as he worked the controls to make the Ape-Zord stand back up off the roof which had a large dent in it from the impact of the fall.

"I'm going in, guys!" Meena told everyone. She then pulled her controllers back and the Bear-Zord launched itself onto the Excavator's shoulders. Once it was on top, Meena activated the Bear-Zord's paw blades once again and began slashing at the stainless steel face of the monster. The Excavator screamed loudly and tried to grab the Bear-Zord, but Meena kept making it move from shoulder to shoulder, and using the swords to attack each hand that tried to grab her each time one tried to grab her Zord.

"Nice job, Meena. Just keep it up, I'm coming to help you!" Ash said as she flew up high in the Falcon-Zord before making it fly downwards. Once her targeting screen picked up the Excavator, she activated the eye-lasers and fired them down at the same area of the giant steel Samurai that Meena was attacking. Screaming in pain, the Excavator held it's hand up and blocked the lasers that were being fired down upon it. Ash then flew around it a few times to see that the lasers didn't even melt through the body.

"What!? It didn't even do anything!?" Ash cried, irritated that her own weapons didn't pierce the armored monster.

"Meena!" Johnny and Rosita cried out when they saw the Excavator spun around and sent the Bear-Zord flying into the building that served as the shopping pavilion's food court.

"Meena, come in! Are you okay?" Johnny asked, trying to reach the Yellow Ranger.

"I'm fine, didn't even give me a scratch" she said as she made the Bear-Zord stand up. Mike then made the Frog-Zord hop forward on it's front and attempted to make it fall, but the Excavator smacked it away onto the grass.

"Ack! Okay, that's it. No more mister nice ranger!" Mike said as he activated his rocket launchers and shot a couple rounds at the Excavator. When the shells dropped and the littler rockets hit the Excavator's armor, they didn't do anything, just like the Falcon-Zord's eye lasers.

"What's it gonna take to beat this thing!?" Mike asked, angry that they were getting nowhere in their battle against Ferra-Khan's creation.

"Here guys, lemme have a try" Rosita said.

"Go for it, Rosita" Johnny replied. The Pink Ranger then piloted the Crane-Zord to fly around the Excavator and fired more laser beams out of the Gatling gun that hung from it's chest. Each round bounced off the Excavator's body like some kind of bulletproof shield and hit the parking lot or the grass instead.

"I don't understand, that should of have taken it out!" Rosita exclaimed in disbelief.

"Maybe a little splash of Wolf power should take it down!" Gunter piped in. The Wolf Zord charged forwards to the Excavator and tried to rip the crystal right out of it's chest, but no luck came to the Blue Ranger. Each attempt was met with a smack from it's hand or a punch that forced the Wolf-Zord onto the ground.

"Wow, this thing just doesn't back down" Johnny said.

"I know, this thing is one tough cookie" Gunter said. Not one of the weapons on the Ninja-Zords could take down an enemy of this size or strength. A familiar laugh caught their ear and all eyes looked down to see Ferra-Khan walk in front of the Excavator.

"How does it feel? Having to fight something that can sustain no damage from the likes of your pathetic weapons. Doesn't feel that good, doesn't it, rangers?" asked Ferra-Khan. The Excavator then lowered it's hand down near it's creator and Ferra-Khan walked onto the center of it's palm. The rangers then watched as Ferra-Khan was lifted higher towards the Excavator's face.

"If you thought it my Excavator was tough before, wait until you see what we can do together!" Ferra-Khan said the minute the Excavator's face opened up like two double doors and stepped inside. It's entire body now surrounded with a fiery green aura once the face shut itself with it's master standing inside it's head.

"That's not good. What are we gonna do?" Meena asked. Johnny was trying to think of a way to attack, but everything he could think of would have just been bounced back by the Excavator's strength and power. A large purple button in the middle of Johnny's knees lit up.

"Guys, I think the Ape-Zord's telling me something. Does anyone have a large purple button that looks like a gemstone in the middle of the cockpits in between their knees?" asked the Red Ranger. All the rangers looked down to see they all had a matching button where Johnny said there would be.

"I think we all have to push it at the exact same time. On the count of three, we push it. One... two... three!" Johnny ordered and all the rangers slammed their paws down on the large purple button and all the eyes of the Zords turned from their own colors, to purple. All the Zords now began to move by themselves, without their rangers having to press any buttons or move the controllers.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked himself. The Ape-Zord's Body began to shift and change, it's midsection began to extend and the head tucked itself away in it's shoulders, and the arms did the same into the sides of it's large body.

The Wolf and Bear-Zord went through a somewhat similar metamorphosis. From their midsections, appeared mechanical joints, and their front legs tucked themselves away in the upper-halves of their bodies, but the back legs and bottom paws combined to form large claw-like hands that looked similar to a back-hoe's scooper. They attached themselves to the left and right sides of the Ape-Zord, their heads serving as shoulder-guards.

The Frog-Zord hopped onto the stomach of the Ape-Zord, and attached itself to it magnettically. It's large back legs bent backwards and attached themselves to the back of the Ape-Zord's legs, and six missiles appeared out of the sides of the legs.

Rosita's Crane-Zord flew atop where the Ape-Zord's head was tucked and perched in the center. Once it was there, it began to change form to look like that of a Samurai's helmet without it's mask, with the Crane-Zord's head in the front like an Oragami bird. After the Crane helmet was formed, a metal face that wasn't the Ape-Zord's came out of where it's other head popped out and the helmet locked itself on top of it.

Ash's Falcon-Zord flew onto the back of the Ape-Zord. It's wings folding and shifting vertically to be attacked to the back, and the head tucked itself away into it's chest. All the Zords had combined to form one larger Zord that looked like an ancient Samurai's armor, only it looked less threatening than the Excavator.

"No! How can this be!? How did they unlock the Megazord? If the previous Power Rangers could not do it, how could they!?" Ferra-Khan screamed, his voice echoing from the mouth of the Excavator's mask in outrage at the sight of all the combined Zords.

 **-Inside the Larger Zord-**

All the control chairs and panels had been moved into the very center of the Zord's chest. Gunter, Johnny, and Meena were sitting in the top row, while Ash, Mike, and Rosita were on the bottom sets of control panels and seats. In front of them was a large holorgraphic screen that showed what it was like outside, since the chest didn't have any sort of window that had a glimpse to the outside.

"Um, what is this?" Ash asked. She looked around and marveled at the sight of all the advanced technology that surrounded her.

"I'm not sure, but I think I like it" Mike responded. All the targeting computers lit up and a mechanical voice spoke over the speakers that sat next to it.

 **Ninja Shogun Megazord activated!** it said.

"Megazord? is that what this thing is called?" Johnny asked aloud.

"Guys, we're the exact same height at that thing. We're on an even playing field now!" Meena said, getting their attention.

"She's right. We may be able to achieve some progress now" Rosita replied.

"Yeah, but how? We hardly know how to work this thing" Mike added. Johnny then looked down on his control panel to see a small glass panel which showed a large picture of the Megazord, the entire upper-half of the body was lit up in red.

"I think we each have to control a piece of it. We just have to think together, and fight in total synchronization" Johnny said. Meena looked down at her panel to see the left arm was lit up yellow, and Gunter's showed that the right arm was lit up with the color blue.

"This says I'm controlling the left arm" Meena said.

"I'm controlling the right arm" Gunter added. Ash and Meena looked down at their own control panels as well to see which parts of the Megazord they were operating. The left leg was lit up with the color white, and the right leg was lit pink.

"I'm one of the legs" Rosita told Johnny.

"Me too" Ash added. Mike then looked down to see he was controlling the lower half of the body as well as the missile launchers on the sides of the legs.

"Alright, and it looks like I'm controlling the lower body and missile launchers" Mike concluded. They all got what they had to do now, each had to work together to operate the Megazord as well as plan and execute attacks onto the Excavator.

"Alright guys, let's do this" Johnny said.

"Ninja Shogun Megazord! Power up!" all six rangers shouted in unison.

 **A/N: There you have it! The Megazord has been activated, and now at the rangers' disposal. Next chapter is where we're gonna have a giant robot battle in the middle of the city, and all Zord powers will be combined to take down the combined powers of Ferra-Khan and his Excavator. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	19. Final Strike

**A/N: Welcome to the final part of our insanely epic battle between Ferra-Khan and the Power Rangers. The Zords have been using their weapons to try and take down the Excavator, but their efforts were fruitless. Ferra-Khan has also combined his own powers with the Excavator's power crystal to make it even more difficult for the rangers to destroy it. The rangers also press a large button and the Zords combine to form the greatest weapon they have, the Ninja Shogun Megazord. Now with each ranger controlling a different part of the Megazord, they're feel more powerful than ever to take down the combined powers of the Excavator and Ferra-Khan. Now let's get back to the action, shall we? Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

Outside the entrance to the shopping pavilion's parking lot, which was now blocked off from the rest of the street by police tape, news crews were parked right outside. A brown furred dachshund wearing a dark gray suit and red necktie was standing in front of a zebra who was holding the camera and recording him, holding a microphone in his paws.

"Reporting live from the downtown shopping pavilion, I'm Bob Frost, and what we're seeing here is certainly unexpected. Right now, those gigantic multicolored robots have combined together to form one gigantic super-bot as you can see from behind me" Bob said, making paw-gestures to zoom in on the Megazord standing in front of the Excavator.

"Judging from what we had seen them doing before, fighting those evil statue zombies, we can only assume the animals who are controlling this robot seem to be helping us" Bob said before the zebra panned the camera around the area where the caution tape covered the entrance. Several animals from across the city had gathered to watch the rangers fight the Excavator.

"It seems like these unknown heroes have earned the attention of every single animal in this city. And the fight is being broadcasted on several social media livestreams, as well as other news networks. Whoever these mysterious animals are, we can only hope they rise victorious over this evil monster" said Bob.

 **-Inside the Megazord-**

"What's our first plan of attack, Johnny?" Rosita asked.

"Wait for it to attack. If it tries to punch it, grab the arm" Johnny instructed.

"Got it" Meena and Gunter replied in unison. The Excavator laughed loudly at the Megazord as it paced around it.

"You have the same fighting spirits as the ancient rangers, but they were much better warriors" Ferra-Khan taunted through the Excavator's mouth on it's mask. After that taunt, the Excavator raised it's arm up and prepared to punch the Megazord right in it's face. Johnny's eyes narrowed underneath his visor and waited to give the command. When the fist came towards them, that's when Johnny raised his arm up towards the screen.

"NOW!" he shouted. Meena moved the controls of the arm, as well as Gunter who both grabbed the arm before it got close to striking the face of the Megazord.

"Nice job, you're up, girls" said Johnny.

"With pleasure" Ash said while she cracked her knuckles underneath her gloves.

"Don't mind if I do, Red Ranger" Rosita said with a smirk before placing her hoof on the controls and launched them forwards. The Megazord's leg kicked right underneath the Excavator's underarm area, and left a very large dent in the metal in the shape of the foot that kicked it with great force.

"Guys, look at that! It actually left a dent in the armor!" Rosita cheered.

"I think I get it now. Divided we are strong, but together we're more! Gunter, Meena, tear it's arm off" Johnny said with a smirk on it's face. Gunter and Meena looked towards each other before nodding and looking back down at their control panels before they twisted the controls in the left direction, which made the Megazord twist the Excavator's arm backwards, and stretching out the metal around it's socket and making it scream loudly to the sky in Ferra-Khan's voice.

"Ash, mind lending a foot?" asked Johnny. Ash just smirked and placed her paws on the controls.

"I thought you'd never ask, Johnny" she said before placing the Megazord's right foot on the diaphragm of the Excavator and pressed it down hard against the metal, and allowing Meena and Gunter to successfully rip of their opponent's arm. The arm landed right inside the hole that was being dug a while ago, and the Excavator screamed louder than before, falling to it's knees in pain.

"Way to go guys. Now let's see how it likes some of this!" Gunter said before he made the Megazord's arm do a repeated elbow jab to the back of the Excavator's helmet. Every time the elbow jabbed into the back of the helmet, the dent grew bigger and bigger.

"Not so tough when you can't get up and fight, huh?" Meena said, taunting their fallen foe. Johnny then decided that now was the right time to finish off Ferra-Khan and his giant metal monster for good, so he pressed one of the buttons and from out of where the wings where Falcon-Zord sat on the back of the Megazord, sprung two swords made entirely of glowing blue energy. Meena and Gunter made their arms grab the swords and pull them out from the back to engage in combat, allowing the Excavator to stand back up.

"You couldn't have just accepted what was coming, couldn't you? You just had to go off playing hero for a world you know is doomed!" shouted Ferra-Khan as he struggled to make the Excavator stand up with it's one arm and one of it's legs. Once it stood back up, the Megazord attacked the chest, leaving glowing orange cuts that came from the sword. The other arm tried to prevent it from inflicting more pain onto it's steel body, but Meena was quick and sliced off it's hand, making it fall on the ground near the edge of the hole.

"You may think you have the upper-paw just because you have a Megazord, but you're going to lose!" shouted Ferra-Khan.

"Oh, I highly doubt that" Johnny said, his face showing a sour look towards the Excavator before looking down to Mike.

"Mike, fire some missiles up at it's face to blind it. Once it's vision is clouded, Meena will rip the crystal right out of it's chest" Johnny ordered.

"You're the boss, boss" Mike said smiling before he slammed his paw down on one of the buttons. The missile launchers upper parts of the Megazord's legs were now activated and fired about two rounds out of each launcher. When all of them hit the Excavator's face, it screamed and whipped it's head left and right, trying to regain it's sense of direction.

"Alright Meena, let's kill this thing and finish this fight" Johnny said. Meena took a deep breath and sent the left arm into a lunging motion which penetrated the Excavator's chest, and creating glowing yellow cracks in the crystal's green prisms. When she twisted the blade in a counter-clockwise motion, the entire crystal shattered into tiny little pieces, falling down onto the surface of the parking lot like broken bits of glass.

"We did it!" all the rangers cheered in unison as they watched the Excavator fall backwards onto the ground and landing near the hole. Ferra-Khan broke out of the Excavator from it's head and fell down on his back onto the surface.

"No! No! No no no no no no!" he screamed loudly. The Power Rangers then deactivated the Megazord and all the Ninja-Zords had resumed their original forms, standing on the rooftops of the stores surrounding the pavilion. The animals watching from the sidelines behind the police tape were cheering for the falling of Ferra-Khan. The white tiger snarled and stood back up.

"Shut up! Shut up, all of you! This is not over!" he screamed like a child about to throw a massive tantrum. He then looked behind him to see the rangers holding their power swords.

"You obliterated my armies, dismembered and struck down my Excavator, ruined all my hopes and dreams of creating a new world, and worst of all... you made a fool out of me..." Ferra-Khan said before he ripped off the steel armor pieces off his body and onto the ground, which included his mask, chest and shoulder guards, as well as the shin and forearm guards. Breathing heavily, the white tiger raised his sword and placed both paws around the handle, his eyes glowing green with fury as did his sword.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!" he screamed before running towards the rangers. Johnny charged first and engaged in sword combat with Ferra-Khan, the blue and green blades clashing and creating sparks at they fought. When Ferra-Khan tried to stab the Red Ranger to make him a new stone slave, he dodged it and slammed his own sword down hard on the green blade. The impact was so strong that the blade shattered as well, emitting a pulse of green energy that shattered all the windows of the stores in the shopping pavilion, as well as the cars that were still parked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Ferra-Khan shouted after looking down at his sword to reveal that only a small jagged part of the blade remained, not enough to fight with. After tossing the sword's remains on the ground, he began throwing punches and kicks at Johnny. All of the attacks, Johnny managed to block or dodge, but was caught off guard and was tripped backwards and Ferra-Khan's tail wrapped itself around Johnny's throat.

"Foolish ranger, you thought you could destroy me!? You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined! You fight for those who cannot defend themselves, that is why you lose!" Ferra-Khan screamed as he picked up a large shard of glass and prepared to stab Johnny with it, but Ash stepped in and lunged her own power sword through the bottom part of his left leg, emitting smoke as the blue plasma blade singed through flesh, muscle tissue, bone, and fur.

"RRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed before he smacked Ash away with the backside of his paw to her face. Johnny then grabbed a shard of glass and inflicted a massive cut on Ferra-Khan's tail, making him scream and making the tail release it's grip on his throat.

"That's for what you did to my dad!" Johnny said before he held out his arm and shot a glowing red ninja star out his gauntlet and it got stuck in his eye before it exploded, blinding him.

"And that's for Ash! No one ever hurts my girlfriend!" Johnny screamed before he repeatedly punched Ferra-Khan in the eye that was now scarred and blinded before he was kicked away by the only leg that Ferra-Khan wasn't stabbed in before Meena came forth and picked up a large piece of rubble, smashing it into Ferra-Khan's lower jaw to force him down onto the ground.

"What good's an enemy that can't see?" Meena asked rhetorically before she began to give multiple elbow-jabs to Ferra-Khan's throat, making his gasp and rasp before Rosita kicked him in the left shoulder and he forced her back with an energy pulse from his paw.

"Rosita!" Gunter shouted, running over to the Pink Ranger's aid while Meena continued to fight the enraged Ferra-Khan.

"I don't need both my eyes to destroy you, Yellow Ranger!" Ferra-Khan screamed before grabbing Meena by the throat again and about to punch her right in her visor, but Mike jumped up and punched him in the face, knocking out one of his fangs.

"Wowee that looks bad. I don't even think a dentist could be able to fix up that ugly mug" Mike said. Ferra-Khan's paw began to glow green with dark magic and he slammed it down on the ground while he screamed in a mixture of anger and pain, sending all the rangers flying backwards. All the rangers then got back up and tried their best to stand their ground. With his one injured leg, Ferra-Khan limped over to his opponents to try and destroy them.

"You think you're special!? You're nothing! Ninjor was a fool to believe that weak and pathetic animals like you could ever be Power Rangers! Someone like me should have those powers!" he screamed. Johnny then noticed something, his right paw started to glow red. Ash saw her right paw was glowing bright white, and all the other rangers had their paws, hands, and hooves glowing their signature color. Each one of them looked at one another, knowing what to do, they had to combine their powers to kill Ferra-Khan for good. The injured Ferra-Khan limped forwards, one paw covered his damaged eye that had a laser star explode in it.

"Those powers belong to me! They always have, the previous rangers never deserved them! Ninjor was a blind old fool to entrust powers that great to mere animals. I have been waiting for centuries to wipe this world clean and rebuilt it as my own, and I am not letting some pathetic excuses for Power Rangers ruin this for me! Give me your powers, and I will use them to dig the temple up myself! Give me those powers or I swear every last one of you will receive slow, painful deaths! I SAID GIVE THEM TO ME!" he screamed. All six rangers stood their grounds and got ready to launch their final attack.

"You want our powers so bad? Fine, take them!" Ash said.

"GUYS, NOW!" Johnny commanded.

"Ninja Powers! Fire!" all the rangers shouted in unison. Each ranger extended their arms as well as their pointer and middle fingers of the paw that was glowing. Colored laser beams of red, blue, yellow, black, white, and pink emerged from the tips of their fingers and merged together to form one large bright green beam that went right into Ferra-Khan's chest, smelting it's way through his chest. Ferra-Khan screamed in massive pain, realizing that the rangers had tricked them, they weren't giving him their powers, they were using them to end his life.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ferra-Khan screamed before the rangers lowered their paws and stopped firing their power beams into his body, breaking apart the green beam and causing it to disappear into thin air. The tiger looked down to see a massive hole was in his chest, all his bones, muscles, and vital organs had been completely melted by the extreme power of the combined power beams. Johnny, Ash, Rosita, Gunter, Mike, and Meena walked forward with their visors and mouth-guards down as Ferra-Khan was now on his paws and knees, coughing up molten orange glowing blood onto the ground. Dying, Ferra-Khan looked up at Johnny with pain and hopelessness in his eyes, tears of pain and agony slowly falling down from the edges. There was now no denying that he had lost, the Power Rangers had risen victorious over him.

"You're nothing but a power-crazed egomaniac. And you'll never know what it's like to feel love, or friendship. And, I don't even feel sorry for you, Ferra-Khan. So, I hate to burst your bubble but... you've lost" Johnny said before his visor and guard went back down he summoned his power sword back into his paw and slashed it right through the tiger's neck and throat, decapitating him, but there was no blood, his entire body was stone, somewhat like marbel. Ferra-Khan had no soul, showed no love, mercy, or compassion to others, and it was because of this his exterior appeared to be similar to that of flesh and blood, but his interior was as cold and lifeless as a statue. Meena looked down to see Ferra-Khan's head roll down to her feet, and so she stomped on the head, shattering it to bits.

"D-Did we just win?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I-I-I think we did" Ash nodded in agreement as she stared at the bodies of Ferra-Khan and the excavator with a smile on her face.

"We did it... we really won" Meena whispered as she gazed upon Ferra-Khan's headless and lifeless body.

"It's all over" Rosita said, sighing in relief. Johnny walked over to where Ferra-Khan had previously stood and picked up what remained of his sword, the handle with the jagged tip at the end.

"Finally" Mine said in exasperation.

"Ferra-Khan's dead, he won't hurt, kill, or terrorize anyone else ever again" Johnny said. The sounds of cheering voices caught the rangers' attention, and they looked to see that the animals that were standing on the sidelines before were running over to congratulate them, the rest of their visors and guards sliding back down into place from their masks to conceal their faces. The reporter, followed by his camera-animal was amongst the crowd.

"Wow, did you guys see that!? We just witnessed an epic battle for the ages! We're here live with the mysterious heroes who saved our city!" Bob said, his body shaking in excitement.

"You saved us! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" a sheep lady said.

"Can I please have your guys' autographs?" asked a small little gorilla boy.

"You guys were awesome!" a red panda cheered.

"You were like, whew whew, ptew! ptew!" said a small llama boy.

"Mark, are you getting this?" asked Bob to his zebra camera-animal who just shook the camera up and down, representing a nod.

"Please, tell us... who are you?" Bob asked before raising his microphone up to the rangers. Johnny looked to the others who nodded and then took the microphone from Bob and then looked into the camera.

"We... are the Power Rangers. The guardians of the universe, and the masters of an ancient fighting art. We are here to defend the world from anyone or anything who dares try to bring harm and destruction to this planet" said the Red Ranger before handing it back down to Bob.

"Well there you have it, folks. You heard it here first, live from the downtown shopping pavilion with our city's very own local heroes... the Power Rangers. Now, back to you in the studio, Gary!" Bob said, signing off. The rangers then walked up to their own respective Zords and entered the control centers before piloting them back to the theater.

 **A/N: And there you have it! The conclusion to the final battle. The Power Rangers have emerged victorious, and take back with them a trophy, the remains of Ferra-Khan's sword. Now they're known all over the city as heroes. A great debt is owed to them, they saved their home and honored it's citizens with their bravery and heroism. But, it's not over yet, we still have one more chapter to go through before this story comes to it's epic conclusion. Please review, thanks!**


	20. Calm After The Storm

**A/N: We have now come to the conclusion of 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike' but the good news is, there will be a sequel! Yippee hooray! Now that the Excavator has been destroyed, and Ferra-Khan has been killed in battle by the combined powers of the rangers. Now, we will see the aftermath of the battle that made the Power Rangers the city's "Local Heroes" as they return to their mentor with what remains of their foe's weapon. Enjoy!**

 **(Normal P.O.V.)**

 **(Start playing 'Battle Symphony' by Linkin Park as you read this next part of the story until it says to stop)**

The rangers had walked down into the cave, their Zords returned to their own cave and their armors deactivated, leaving them in their regular clothes. Buster smiled, as well as the rangers' loved ones and families as they gazed upon them returning safely from battle, even Nana Noodleman was clapping and smiling at the rangers' safe return. Johnny looked to his father smiling and held up Ferra-Khan's shattered sword to him, showing that they were victorious. Marcus walked up to his son and hugged him, the pain in his shoulder slightly numbed down.

"I'm so proud of you" said Marcus. Johnny hugged his father back, a wide smile spread across his face. Meena went over to her mother and grandparents who were hugging and cheering for her.

"Oh Meena, I'm so proud of you that I could POP!" her mother shouted.

"That's my birthday wish coming true right there!" grandpa said. Rosita walked up to Norman and the two began to embrace each other.

"So, how were the kids?" asked the Pink Ranger.

"Perfect... almost as perfect as you" Norman replied before pulling her into a kiss, to which the kids didn't make disgusted faces but cheered for them instead. Mike saw Violet smiling and running over towards him and wrapping her arms around him. Mike was taken aback, but returned the hug and let a tear of joy leak down from his eye. Ninjor then saw Johnny stop hugging his father and walking over to the small meditation shrine that sat against the cave wall on the other end of the training patio and placing what remained of Ferra-Khan's sword right in the center of it.

"You should keep that, you've earned it" Ninjor told him. Johnny looked to his sensei smiling.

"Nah, I don't need a destroyed weapon to know that I was the victor" Johnny replied. Ninjor chuckled at this.

"Spoken like a true ninja warrior" he said. All the rangers now stood in front of Ninjor, who was about to speak to them.

"I must admit, rangers, you've made me so proud. You managed to put your flaws and differences aside to step forth and fulfill your destinies to become incredible warriors" he said.

"Does this mean that we're not Power Rangers anymore?" Meena asked.

"No, of course not. You keep those powers and those morphers, you earned them. But that does not mean that the fight is over, there are many like Ferra-Khan who will do whatever they deem necessary to gain power and destroy others" Ninjor told her.

"And if they come to our city looking for trouble, we'll be ready for them" said Ash.

"You honor me with your valor, rangers. This world and the next owes you a great debt, we cannot thank you enough for your efforts. So rest for now, you've earned it" Ninjor concluded. Johnny then looked to his father sadly.

"Dad, what'll happen to you?" he asked.

"I gotta go back to jail, or they're gonna start to wonder what happened to me" Marcus told him. Johnny then looked down at his shoes with somber eyes, sad about the fact he wouldn't see his dad again for a long time after this.

"Hey, don't be sad. You can always come around time to time to visit me" Marcus reassured him, placing his paw on his son's shoulder. Nana then stepped forwards.

"Actually, I may be able to do something about that" she piped in, causing Johnny and Marcus to look at her.

"As my own personal way of saying 'Thank You' for all you've done for me, and this city... I am more than willing to pay your father and uncles' bail for you" she said. Johnny smiled and walked up to Nana.

"I-I-I-I can't thank you enough, Ms. Noodleman" he said, nearly on the verge of tears.

"Please, dear... call me Nana" she told him. Buster then cleared his throat to get the others attention, and all of the rangers' eyes were on him.

"Rangers, I also have a way of wanting to say thanks to you all. I am prepared to offer you all jobs here at my theater as performers for the shows, as well as crew members too" Buster offered. Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Meena, Rosita, and Mike all looked to one another smiling.

"Well, I always did wanna be a singer" Johnny said.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Moon" said Mike.

"Absolutely. Besides, I feel like I need to start pitching in to help provide for the kids" Rosita piped in.

"I am always ready to spice up any stage, Mr. Moon" Gunter said, stepping forwards.

"I'd love to work here" Meena added. Ash then walked up to Johnny and took her paw into his.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with it" she said before making the gorilla blush and pull her into a kiss. This time, the kiss lasted longer than the last one that they had in front of the theater this morning. Everyone was staring at the Red and White Rangers kissing passionately.

"Aww, how cute" said Meena.

"ya know, somehow, I always knew those two were gonna end up together" Mike said with his arms crossed and against his chest.

"Me too" Rosita said, agreeing with the small white mouse.

"Ooh, spicy" said Gunter with a chuckle at the end. Soon, the two broke the kiss and began to speak to one another with their eyes half-closed and small smiles on their faces.

"I love you" Johnny whispered.

"I love you" Ash replied, repeating what her boyfriend had just said to her. It was after they confessed their love that they resumed kissing one another.

"Okay okay, that's enough you two" Buster said with a small laugh to try and break up the make-out sequence between the two of them. All of Rosita's piglets were saying 'Eww' and making grossed out faces, it was one thing when their parents were doing it, but when another couple did it in front of them, that's when they started looking grossed out.

"Get a room you two!" Mike shouted towards them with a smile.

"Yeah, come on guys, there are children watching" said Rosita. All the rangers now broke out in laughter, as well as the families and loved ones, Ninjor even took part in their laughter.

 **(You can stop playing the song now)**

 **-Five Months Later-**

Many months had now passed and the city had been been rebuilt after the events of the Excavator's attack on it. The shopping pavilion had been rebuilt, and the hole in the center had been filled up as well. In the very center of where the hole used to be, now in it's place stood a fountain for animals to throw their pennies in to make wishes, and in the very center of the fountain was a statue of the Power Rangers as a way of saying 'Thanks' for saving their city.

Nana kept her promise to Johnny and bailed his family out of jail, and they moved back into their garage afterwards and started their lives over, no more heists or bank robbing. Marcus, Barry, and Jerry then refurnished the garage and made an honest living fixing up cars instead of using it as their hideout like back when they were criminals.

Johnny had moved in with Ash a few months after his dad and uncles were bailed out. The two of them were now officially a couple and treated each other with love and respect, unlike Lance when he was her boyfriend. Johnny also got a good job giving younger animals piano lessons at the Moon theater, all the kids loved him. He also participated in a singing competition that was held at the theater, and sang Elton John's classic 'I'm Still Standing' while playing piano on stage.

Meena was the starring actress of a play at the Moon Theater which earned her a lot of fans and friends, but she never forgot who her real friends were, and that she would always be a Power Ranger. She always hung out with all her ranger friends whenever they weren't saving the world from any out-of-the-ordinary threats. She also had won the affection of another elephant, who had school with her, but his feelings for her grew more when he saw her perform. Now, she's a senior in high school and Julliard is offering her a scholarship for after she graduates.

Mike and Violet moved in together as well. They moved into a beautiful home in the suburbs with a backyard pool that was big enough for him and the others (including Rosita and Norman's kids). Mike became happy with the life he was living now, and stopped trying to elevate his social status with money and his powers.

Ash's song 'Go Go, Power Rangers' became a huge hit on YouTube after the events of the battle. She told the viewers that she had watched the battle live on TV and was inspired to write the song to show the Power Rangers how grateful she was for saving her and all her friends (So nobody would suspect she was really the White Ranger). Ash now had a strong fan-base online, writing and performing original songs for many animals to watch as well as download off iTunes. Some of these songs had Johnny singing with her, he is a regular on her YouTube channel and vlogs.

Rosita and Norman moved into a larger house near the neighborhood Mike and Violet lived in. The house was exactly three stories, and had a pool in the backyard as well. Ten piglets got one bedroom while fifteen got the other since their new house had much more rooms than the last one. Rosita works as a backup singer for all of Buster's shows down at the theater, as well as a dancer, Gunter being her stage partner and friend every single show.

Gunter's dance studio was rebuilt since it was destroyed in Ferra-Khan's attack on the city. Sometimes, his ranger friends would give him a hand in teaching the animals new dancing styles, Rosita and Meena were the regular ones that helped around.

Buster had never been happier as well since that night. Ever since Johnny, Ash, Gunter, Meena, Rosita, and Mike joined the theater staff as actors and stage helps, more animals were excited to come and see his shows every time a new one was announced. Nana Noodleman also was a huge sponsor of the theater since she felt like she owed it to the Power Rangers for not only their heroic deeds, but that they had amazing talents for singing, dancing, and instruments.

Today was Labor Day and all the schools were closed. Rosita was hosting a poolside picnic for her fellow rangers and theater family. Johnny and Ash were sitting next to each other on the picnic bench, holding paws. Gunter was dancing with Rosita and Norman's piglets to 'Pump up the Jam'. Meena was helping Rosita cook, and she brought over some cupcakes for dessert. Mike and Violet were enjoying martinis by the hot tub, her head resting on his shoulder. Marcus, Jerry, and Barry were invited too, as well as Meena's mother and grandparents.

"I can't believe Summer's over" Ash said.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little disappointing, but at least we had fun" Johnny replied.

"True that" Ash said with a small chuckle. Meena and Rosita then placed two large plates of stacked burgers in the center of the picnic table.

"Alright, burgers are done" Meena said happily to the Red and White Rangers.

"Come on guys, soup's on!" said Rosita to everyone. All the animals sat down and began to pick a burger off the plate and start eating.

"Honey, you make the best burgers" Norman said with a 'Hooves up' at the delicious food.

"It's really good, Rosita. Next time, you gotta let me cook. I can make some pretty delicious steaks" Johnny told her.

"I'll make a note of that, thanks, Johnny" Rosita said with a smile.

"He actually can. Marinated in kosher salt, soy sauce, and garlic, and it's the best thing you could ever taste. He made it one time for us when we went to go see my parents on Fourth of July weekend" Ash added. Marcus then piped into the conversation.

"He gets it from me. I actually taught him how to cook, I even think he cooks better than me" he said.

"I dunno, dad, nothing beats your grilled chicken clubs" Johnny told him.

"You gotta admit, he's got a point there" Jerry told him. Screams of terror filled the air and everyone looked in the direction of the screaming to also hear a loud dinosaur-like roar. Meena then took out her phone and saw that she had received a notification from a Twitter live stream of the news. She unlocked the screen and looked down to see what was happening.

"Uh, guys. You might wanna take a look at this" Meena said, showing her phone's screen's contents to the other rangers. There was a large black squid attacking the beaches, and that it was heading for the pier where the amusement park was. Johnny smirked and then pulled out his morpher, showing it to the others.

"What do you say? You guys in?" the gorilla asked. Meena turned her phone off and took out her morpher.

"I'm in" she said simply. Mike took out his morpher after she did.

"Count me in, monkey-boy" Mike said jokingly with a wink.

"Not how I imagined how to end my summer, but I couldn't ask for any other way. Count me in too" Ash said when she showed her morpher. Rosita then pulled out her morpher and looked to her piglets.

"Sorry kids, mommy's gotta go to work" she said, giving Norman a smirk and a wink, which he had returned.

"Let's spice this squid up, no?" Gunter asked when he took his morpher out his pocket. All the rangers then got up and backed away from the picnic table.

"We'll be back soon, don't worry" Meena told everyone.

"Ready?" Johnny asked, holding his morpher up in front of him. The others then did the same.

"Ready!" the others shouted in unison.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" they chanted together.

 **-The End-**

 **Cast**

 **Buster Moon - Matthew McConaughey**

 **Ninjor - Liam Neeson**

 **Ferra-Khan - Matthew Mercer**

 **Johnny/Red Ranger - Taron Egerton**

 **Meena/Yellow Ranger - Tori Kelly**

 **Ash/White Ranger - Scarlett Johansson**

 **Mike/Black Ranger - Seth Macfarlane**

 **Rosita/Pink Ranger - Reese Witherspoon**

 **Gunter/Pink Ranger - Nick Kroll**

 **Nana Noodleman - Jennifer Saunders**

 **Ms. Crawly - Garth Jennings**

 **-Soundtrack-**

 **Go Go, Power Rangers - Power Rangers Orchestra**

 **Speakerbox - Bassnectar**

 **Battle Symphony - Linkin Park**

 **Power - Kanye West**

 **I Walk the Line - Halsey**

 **Remember the Name - Fort Minor**

 **Show Me What You Got - Powerman 5000**

 **Good Life - G-Eazy & Kehlani**

 **Heroes (We Could Be) [feat. Tove Lo] - Alesso**

 **HandClap - Fitz & The Tantrums**

 **A/N: There you have it! The conclusion to 'Power Rangers: Ninja Strike'. There is good news though, there's gonna be a sequel and I plan on making this a series. The next story is 'Power Rangers: Zeo' which means new bad guys, new friends, and a new quest to save the world. It's in this sequel we will get to see how the Power Rangers are doing since the events of this story, which I am so happy to know a lot of you guys have enjoyed! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
